JCA Extended
by actgirl1992
Summary: Six months after Shendu and Drago are banished, Jackie Chan and company meet Lydia McPeek and her three nieces, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie. Life seems to be great until dangerous things start happening to the McPeeks which lead up to an evil plot to resurrect Shendu and his demon brethren and allies! This story is the prequel to my Micky and Jade trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**JCA Extended: Chapter One**

Six months had passed since Jackie Chan and company banished Shendu and Drago to the Demon Netherworld. With the sealing of dark magic came the sealing of all magic itself, thus restoring proper balance in the world and life back to normal. Jackie and Jade were finally able to move out of Section 13, much to Jackie's delight but to Jade's dismay, since she loved being there. Jackie and Jade moved to a small but nice apartment in Chinatown near Uncle's antique shop. Jackie had promised Jade that when she turned sixteen, she could begin training to become a secret agent. Fortunately, that was only two years away for Jade, so she hoped the time would pass quickly! Viper eventually moved away from New York and got a job at Section 13 in the criminal justice department along with Valmont, who had reformed successfully. Jackie and Viper finally went on a first date and started dating. As for the Enforcers, they each lived and worked independently again but maintained their strong friendship by hanging out often. They all agreed to be on call for Section 13 in case their services were needed. Finn went back to singing in a disco band called Righteous Funk and performed all over San Francisco. Ratso studied theoretical physics at the same university Jackie works for, Chow became the manager of Sunglass Shack, and Hak Foo started working for a construction company. The Ice Crew was arrested quickly after El Toro Fuerte and Paco stopped them from escaping and were sentenced to 10 years deep inside Section 13's new and improved prison unit after the secret underground government base had been rebuilt. What adventures lie ahead for Jackie Chan and company?

"Here we are! Welcome to San Francisco!" Taggart McStone exclaimed to his best friend, Lydia McPeek.

Lydia was a 39 year old woman who was very beautiful and young-looking for her age. She had long dark brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, a big smile, soft white skin slightly tanned from the sun, and was tall at 5'11". She and Tag were lifelong friends who had met when Tag and her older brother Nathaniel started hanging out in sixth grade. She was a sports nutritionist who had been offered a good job at Section 13 as the corporate fitness director/counselor. Section 12 had sent out a protocol to hire on corporate wellness professionals to improve the quality of life for the employees and to reduce the number of sick days. Agent Tag had suggested to Captain Black Lydia for her expertise and trusting his dear friend, Captain Black allowed him to hire her on. Tag had flown down to Los Angeles where she previously lived to help her move into the city. Lydia was excited about the opportunity but was also nervous to be starting a new life in a new place. She looked around outside her window.

"It's nice, Tag! It's smaller than LA which is nice because traffic should be much better!"

Tag laughed. "It's definitely better here! Oh Liddy I'm so excited about you living here, we can hang out all the time!"

Lydia smiled. "I know! I really miss Larry but he said that he would come up as much as he can to visit!"

Another lifelong friend of Lydia and Tag's was Larry Franklin, who was a famous movie director in Hollywood. Lydia and Larry met in first grade and went to middle school, high school, and college together.

"That would be great!" Tag replied, "We need to get Nate and Kelly up here too!" They finally pulled up to a nice area of newly built condos, one of which Lydia would be living in.

"Well we better get started!" Lydia said as she took a box out of the car, "The faster we get done the sooner we can hang out!" she added with a wink.

Monday morning came. Lydia looked at herself in the mirror and gulped nervously. Today was her first day at Section 13 and she was so nervous! What was it like? Who would she work with? Would they like her? "I look pretty good I guess!" she thought. Her long dark brown hair was secured up in a stylish loose bun, she was wearing a black sleeveless top, gray slacks, black diamond-studded flats, and was wearing a diamond necklace. Knock knock! That was Tag waiting to pick her up, since she didn't know where the secret location was at yet. "Let's do this" she thought to herself as she grabbed her things and opened the door.

"Liddy, are you okay?" You're awfully quiet" Tag asked as they were driving.

"I'm fine" Lydia sighed, "Just so nervous! You think they're gonna like me?"

Tag smiled. "Aww Liddy listen to yourself! You have the most energetic and fun personality and are so friendly! How could anyone not like you! Besides, I'm you're backup if you ever need me" he added with a wink.

Lydia laughed. "Oh Taggart you're such a sass! But I love it!"

They finally pulled up to a parking lot hidden behind a lot of buildings. Tag got out and hit a particular brick on the ground. He got back in and the car started sinking into the ground.

"Whoa!" Lydia exclaimed, "What's going on?"

Before she knew it, she was at the secret underground parking lot where all Section 13 vehicles were kept. "Lydia McPeek, welcome to Section 13!" Tag exclaimed. Lydia looked on in amazement. It was huge! Tag smiled at the look of fascination on her face. "Come on, let's go meet Captain Black!"

Captain Augustus Black was typing some emails at his desk when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in!" he called out.

Tag opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, Captain, Lydia McPeek has arrived!"

Captain Black turned around anxiously. "Oh! Send her in!" In walked a very nervous Lydia. Captain Black's eyebrows rose in amazement. So this was her! "Wow, she looks so young for 39" he thought to himself. He got up from his chair, went towards her, and smiled. "Welcome, Miss McPeek! I'm Captain Augustus Black, the head of Section 13!" he greeted as he shook her hand firmly.

Lydia smiled back. "Thank you, Captain! I am very happy to be here!"

Captain Black smiled more. "Good! Tag will you show her to her office? I'll join you in just a moment."

"Of course, Captain!" Tag replied.

He and Lydia were about to walk out when Valmont came in. "Captain, I have the latest report and I-" he stopped instantly at the sight of Lydia. His eyes grew wide and he could feel his heart starting to race. "What a lovely young woman! Where did she come from?" he thought anxiously. Lydia smiled shyly at the sight of the handsome white haired, tan skinned man dressed in a green suit. "Whoa, he's cute!" she thought.

Tag smiled at the sight of the two. "Valmont I'd like for you to meet a dear friend of mine, Lydia McPeek! She is the new fitness director here at Section 13. Liddy this is Valmont, a part of the criminal justice department here" he said.

Lydia smiled. "It's so nice to meet you!"she said as she shook his hand.

"You as well, Miss McPeek. Welcome!" Valmont replied with his smooth British accent. Flushing slightly, he went over to Captain Black to discuss some business matters while Tag took Lydia to her new office.

"Wow Tag, Section 13 is so fancy!" she replied.

Tag smirked. "Valmont is too, right?" he asked playfully. He burst out laughing while Lydia smacked him.

"Taggart Christopher McStone!" she replied using his full name. She did flush at the name though. "Valmont." she thought, "What a unique name! And his accent...wow it was so sexy! I like it here already!"

Jade came home from another day of school. High school was a different world but at least she was going to school with people she knew from her old school! "Hey Jackie" she said as she walked in the door. Jackie turned around from examining some ancient Mayan artifacts and smiled. "Hello Jade! How was school?"

"It was fine," she replied, "Dullsville as usual."

Jackie laughed softly. "Well I have something that will cheer you up. Captain Black asked me to come over to Section 13 and meet the new fitness director. If you promise to do your homework you can come along".

Jade smiled instantly. "Cool! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she dropped her backpack and ran out the door. Jackie laughed. "Kids."

Lydia smiled after finishing counseling her first Section 13 client. Her office was plain but she looked forward to making it fun and colorful with her college degrees, fitness and nutrition awards, and pictures hanging up on the walls. She wanted to make her office welcoming for all her clients. Her first day was going great so far and she intended to keep it that way! Tag walked in and smiled. "How's your day going, Liddy?"

"Great!" Lydia replied, "The people around here have been very welcoming! Someone asked if I was going to do any fitness classes, and when I said yes, they got really excited! Now I just need to figure out what classes I should do" she ended.

"I'm sure anything is fine!" Tag replied, "You can think of a million ways to kick people's butts!"

Lydia laughed. "You bet I can!"

Captain Black walked in and smiled. "Lydia I have some people for you to meet".

Lydia smiled back. "Okay! Send them in!"

Jackie and Jade walked in and stopped in amazement. She was so young looking! "Hi! I'm Lydia McPeek, the new fitness director here at Section 13!" she said enthusiastically as she shook Jackie's hand.

"Uh..hi! I'm Jackie Chan, and this is my niece Jade." Jackie replied somewhat shyly.

"Jackie is a good friend of mine who has done a lot of work for Section 13 in the past" Captain Black stated, "He's on call for us whenever we need him so he is always welcome here. Though his niece is a different story" he ended teasingly which made him and Jackie laugh.

Lydia smiled and bent down to Jade's level. "Good to meet ya, kid! What grade are you in?"

"Ninth" Jade replied, "It's so hard! Biology is tough!"

"Aww really? I loved biology when I was in high school a hundred years ago" Lydia said teasingly, which made Jade laugh. "But hey, if you need any help, I'm here for ya!"

Jade smiled. "She's mondo coolio!" she thought happily to herself, "And I could use a good excuse to come here more often!" "Do you want me to show you around Section 13?" she asked out loud bravely. "Jade!" Jackie began to scold.

Lydia smiled. "I would like that! Perhaps you can give me a more deluxe tour than what Tag gave me" she said teasingly, which made Tag laugh.

Down in a different part of Section 13, the Ice Crew sat miserably in their prison cell.

"Yo I can't take being here for 9 1/2 more years!" Strikemaster Ice said.

MC Cobra sighed while running a hand through his purple hair. "I know, bro! They're ain't nothin' to do!"

"Yo we should come up with a way to bust out of here" Ice replied. "I ain't stayin' here!"

"I don't know about that, dude" DJ Fist said in his rarely heard deep voice, "We tried that a week after getting thrown in here and got put in solitary for three weeks, remember? They tightened up security after we tried to bust a move."

Ice sighed. "Yeah that's true, yo. But I want out so badly, yo! I hate saying this, but maybe we should go on the good side. Life was kinda actually better when we didn't go bad, yo."

Cobra and Fist nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's not worth being bad no more" DJ replied, "I just wanna live a normal life again."


	2. Chapter 2

**JCA Extended: Chapter Two**

Lydia was typing some things on her computer when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called out.

"Hello, Miss McPeek" she heard a smooth British accent say.

Lydia looked up instantly and flushed at the sight of Valmont. "Oh! Uh, hi, Mr. Valmont sir."

Valmont smiled, slightly flushing as well. "I just wanted to make you aware that I'll be testing the alarm system so if you hear anything go off, do not be alarmed."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you for the warning! I don't think anyone here would wanna see me freak out, it's not a pretty picture." she said teasingly.

Valmont chuckled softly. "I suppose not! Well uh, I best be going, good day, Miss McPeek!" he said rather nervously.

Lydia stopped him before he left. "Hey wait a sec! Uh if you're not doing anything after work, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" she asked shyly.

Valmont's eyes grew in surprise. Lydia wanted to spend some time with _him_? "Uh...sure, a spot of coffee would be...uh... jolly good!" he stuttered.

Lydia smiled. "Great! I'll see you after work then" she replied with a wink. Valmont blushed a bright pink and left the office smiling.

"So you're saying you boys want to reform?" Captain Black asked the Ice Crew when he and Tag went to check on the security guarding them. Strikemaster Ice had told him about their desire to turn good.

"Yeah dawg" Ice replied, "There ain't nothin' cool about being here in prison. We want out!" DJ Fist nodded silently in agreement as usual.

Captain Black slimmed his eyes. "How do I know this isn't a plan for you to commit more crime and to escape Section 13?"

MC Cobra then spoke up. "We're for reals, yo! I promise we'll prove it to you!"

Captain Black sighed. "Alright then. It's only fair to give you a chance. I'll arrange a court date so that they can decide your probation. Whatever they decide, Agent Tag will be your supervisor."

"Yes, Captain" Tag stated.

Then, the two men left. Strikemaster Ice sat back down slightly irritated. "Yo it's like he don't trust us or something" he complained.

"We gotta build our trust with these guys" DJ Fist said quietly, "They haven't seen our good side so we gotta show 'em that we're legit!"

Lydia was waiting outside Valmont's office. "Man I can't believe I had the guts to ask Valmont to coffee!" she thought to herself.

Valmont finally came out and smiled. "I am ready when you are!" he exclaimed as he held out his arm. Lydia shyly took it and walked with him. They soon arrived at a nice coffee shop near the San Francisco Bay. The weather was perfect outside; a rainstorm had just passed so the sun was just starting to come back out and the aroma of the air was as fresh as the rain.

"Mmm this is delicious!" Lydia exclaimed as she sipped her coffee, "So Valmont, tell me about yourself." Valmont quickly grew nervous. If he told her about his criminal past, he would never win her heart! But she was so sweet so he felt he owed it to her.

"Well uh" he began, "I was born in Britian and came to America as an exchange student when I was 11 years old. I have been here ever since. After high school I went to college for a while until I realized how much I despised school and wanted to be rich again, since my host parents were jolly wealthy. I went to Sri Lanka and trained at the monastery there for a while. They wanted me to become a monk but I was only interested in becoming strong in the martial arts. I eventually left when I got the highest amount of training completed and came back to San Francisco. I became so power and money hungry that I decided to begin my own international crime syndicate, the Dark Hand. I recruited several people to help me, promising them wealth and prestige. For a while I was living large and was the most powerful villain in the world. Eventually though my criminal empire crumbled from too many expenses and I was living off the streets, committing petty crimes to try to regain my wealth. I ended up going to jail and breaking out perhaps a thousand times and decided to turn to the good side, since I was tired of the life I was living. I drove a bus for a while since it was the only job I could find but when I exposed another criminal trying to rob the major city bank, Section 13 was impressed and offered me a job with them. And that brings me to where I am today."

Valmont took a deep breath and anticipated Lydia's response. He had never disclosed so much to someone he didn't know well yet! But there was something about Lydia that was different...different than the women he had encountered in the past. He did, however, leave out the encounters he had with Shendu and dark magic since he was sure she would not believe him. Lydia gazed in surprise for a moment, taking in his story, and then smiled warmly.

"Wow. That...was an amazing story" she began, "Reforming is one of the most difficult things a criminal can do! My big brother is in the military and he's told me stories. Tag as well. I'm really proud of you for changing your life!" she ended.

Valmont stared in surprise. "You...you are not upset with me? I mean I almost took several people's lives and stole quite a bit from others and-" he began to rant.

Lydia stopped him and smiled again. "Of course not! Look, all that was the past, something we can't change and that doesn't matter anymore! What matters is the person you are right now, and you're quite amazing. I have great respect for people who work hard to change their lives for the better."

Valmont blushed red and smiled shyly. "Wow, she is truly a charming woman!" he thought to himself. "Thank you, Miss McPeek" he said out loud, "That means quite a bit to me."

Lydia smiled. "You're very welcome! I hope you and I can get to know each other more. And please, call me Lydia" she replied. Valmont smiled as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "As do I, Lydia."

"So that's the blood pathway of the heart!" Lydia exclaimed. Jade had come over after school one day to Lydia's office for biology homework help. "Wow! Thanks so much, Liddy" Jade said happily, "You make it sound so easy!"

Lydia laughed. "It's what I do, I guess!" She and Jade walked around Section 13 after homework was complete. Jackie and Viper were out on a date so it would be a while before he would come to pick her up.

"So you wanna become a secret agent huh?" Lydia asked.

Jade smiled. "Yep! Jackie said when I turn sixteen, I can start training! I'm gonna go out there and kick some butt!"

Lydia smiled. "Hey I believe in ya, kid, go after what you want! You're a feisty girl, just like my niece Cassie, and I like that! Who knows, maybe you can end up babysitting Agent Tag" she added playfully which made them both laugh.

Jade stopped instantly and stared at what was in front of her. The Ice Crew, attired in green probation suits instead of orange prison ones, were doing electrical work. The court had assigned them to six months of community service, doing engineering projects around Section 13 for starters. "Hey! What are you guys doing out of the slammer?" Jade exclaimed.

The three youths turned around and got angry when they saw Jade. "Why do you care, pipsqueak?" Ice shot back. "We're trying to be good, yo!" Cobra added, "We don't need your sass!"

Lydia frowned. "Guess there's a rivalry between them" she thought. Then, out loud, she asked, "Jade, who are they?"

Jade blushed, forgetting that Lydia was standing there, and the Ice Crew looked up shyly at the lovely woman before them. "Oh, uh, sorry Liddy, they're just three prisoners who were a pain in the butt in the past" she said somewhat rudely.

Ice was about to retort when DJ nudged him, giving him a "that's-enough-Ice" look.

Lydia frowned again. "I'm sure they have names, dear" she replied as she got down on the ground to their level. "I'm Lydia McPeek, the new fitess counselor here. What's your names?" The three boys drew back in surprise. She was being nice to them! That's a first for them from anyone in a while.

"Uh I'm Strikemaster Ice and this is my crew, DJ Fist and MC Cobra" Ice said, pointing out his other two friends.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Lydia exclaimed, "I think it's cool that you guys wanna be good! Let me know if you need anything, ok? My office is right over there". She smiled once more and then walked off with Jade.

The Ice Crew's eyes widened. "Whoa, she's nice yo!" Cobra said, "Why can't everyone treat us like that?"

"Sorry that happened back there, Liddy" Jade apologized when they walked away, "I just don't like them! They did a lot of bad things in the past."

Lydia smiled kindly. "It's alright, kiddo! And you know, the past is the past. Give them the chance to be good before judging them as something that they may not be anymore."

The Enforcers got out of the elevator of Section 13. Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo decided to visit Section 13 and meet the new fitness director that had been greatly talked about.

"This place is sweet!" Chow exclaimed. "Yeah" Ratso replied, "I hear that every morning they serve donuts AND pancakes every morning now!"

The other three looked at him and laughed.

"You and food, Ratso" Finn chuckled. "Hey Captain Black, stop working so hard!" he called out.

Captain Black turned around and smiled. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" he stated as he shook their hands.

"We thought we would come and say hi" Chow said, "And meet this fitness person that everyone here has been telling us about."

"She's great!" Captain Black stated, "Follow me, I think she's still here!"

Lydia finished showing a client how to do some hamstring stretches to relax their lower back when the five walked in.

"Lydia I have some more people for you to meet!" Captain Black said.

"Oh wonderful!" Lydia said with a smile as the Enforcers walked in.

The four stopped and stared in fascination of the beautiful woman in front of them. "Hi guys!" Lydia said enthusiastically, "I'm Lydia McPeek, the new fitness counselor here." The Enforcers shyly introduced themselves and tried not to stare at her. Emphasis on tried because her beauty was almost hypnotizing!

"Lydia I wanted to show you where you can do your fitness classes" Captain Black said, "Excuse us guys, we'll be back!" Lydia smiled warmly as she walked by, which made the Enforcers blush.

"I saw her first so I'm gonna ask her out" Finn said bravely after a moment of silence.

"Get real, Finn!" Chow exclaimed, "She should get to know us first and see which one of us she likes best!"

"I'm sure it will be me" Hak Foo added proudly, "My strength is enough to charm any woman!"

Tag laughed as he was randomly passing by and overheard their conversation. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, guys" he stated teasingly, "Liddy has had her eyes on Valmont, and I know for certain he's crazy about her!"

"Awww" they whined together.

Tag laughed. "Oh perhaps you can try to compete! Hah, imagine, competing for a girl against your former boss. That would make good reality TV!"

The next evening, Lydia was stretching in the Section 13 studio, the new home of her fitness classes. Her long hair was secured in a ponytail and her hair was held in place with a red folded- up bandana. She was wearing a white tank top, navy blue basketball shorts, and black sneakers. She was doing one trial class to see how many people would arrive. The more success she had, the more classes she would add. This class, which she called Tone Up, would feature both cardio and free weights to give her "students" a good full body workout.

"You're not gonna kick butt too hard, are you Liddy?" Lydia laughed as Tag walked in the room with his exercise attire.

"I'll try not to!" she replied.

Tag laughed in return and tried to pose like a male model. "What do you think, Liddy? Should I charm everyone with my defined pecs when I take my shirt off?"

Lydia laughed out loud. "Taggart McStone! If you take your shirt off you'll scare everyone with the muscles you _don't_ have!" She laughed more when Tag pretended to look annoyed, and then laughed.

"Oh Liddy you're such a class act! If Larry were here you both would torture me!"

Soon enough, people started coming in. Lydia was excited to see how many people were showing up! Included in the mix were Captain Black, Valmont, the Enforcers, Jackie, Viper, Jade, Tohru, and even Uncle.

"Hey Valmont!" Lydia said with a giggle as she greeted her crush. "Hello Miss Lydia" he replied as he kissed her hand. He admired her outfit while she admired him in his black sleeveless top and black pants. "You look lovely" he stated confidently which made her blush. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself" she added with a wink, which made Valmont blush in return.

"Man I guess those two do like each other" Chow said to Finn as they observed the encounter.

Lydia went around and greeted everyone. "Hey Jade! Who are the newcomers you brought with ya?", referring to Tohru, Viper, and Uncle, whom she had not met yet.

"This is my Uncle" Jade began, "And this is his assistant Tohru. And this is Viper, Jackie's girlfriend!" Viper had not yet met Lydia since her day assignments for the past few weeks had been out of the office.

"Hi! I'm Lydia McPeek, the new fitness director, welcome!" Lydia greeted.

She looked at her watch. "Time to start!" she said enthusiastically. She ran to the back of the room and put on a microphone set so everyone could hear her. "Alright everyone, let's get started!" she stated happily. "Wow, this is a great turnout for the first time teaching a class here, I hope we have good attendance every time! Alright, uh let's crank some music and start by running around the room! Go!"

"That was a great class, Liddy!" Tag exclaimed after class as people were helping out away equipment.

"Thanks, Tag!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah that was fun!" Jade added, "I think you got Uncle in shape already!" she laughed as they saw Uncle still panting.

"Aiyah, Uncle is too old to play with young people" he sighed.

Lydia chuckled. "You did great! The nice thing about exercise is that you can personalize it and make it enjoyable for you! Besides, exercise will keep your body from aging quickly and will make you feel good!"

Valmont walked up to her after she put some weights away. "Uh...Lydia...I...was wondering if...I uh...could take you out to dinner sometime." he stuttered nervously. He had been wanting to ask her out for a while and had finally worked up the courage to do so.

Lydia squealed on the inside. "Yes! Finally!" she screamed on the inside. On the outside, she managed to be cool and collected. "I would like that!" she replied sweetly.

Valmont smiled big. "Smashing! How about tomorrow night after work if you're not busy?"

"Okay! I can't wait" she said flirtatiously as she blew an air kiss towards him as she was leaving the room. Valmont blushed to no end and smiled daydreamingly.

Lydia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled. "I look good!" she thought as she did a final check. Her hair flowed in luscious waves and she was wearing a sleeveless black dress with silver studs and silver gladiator sandals, accessorized with diamond jewelry and a glittery blue wristlet. Valmont had told her that he was going to take her to a nice restaurant so on her break, she ran home and got a nice outfit to wear. She walked towards Valmont's office when Tag walked by and smiled.

"Whoa Liddy! You're lookin' goooood!" he said while whistling playfully.

Lydia laughed. "Oh stop, Taggart!"

"Valmont taking you somewhere nice?" Tag asked.

"Yep" she replied, "Oh gosh Tag I am so nervous!"

Tag laughed. "You'll be fine! I'm happy for you, Liddy, have fun! And behave yourself" he added with a wink as he walked away.

Lydia laughed. "Oh Taggart!" she said to herself. She smiled more when Valmont walked out of his office and stared at her. Valmont was well-dressed with a black suit, blue shirt, and silver tie. She could tell he put on cologne, which made him even more attractive.

"Wow...you look very beautiful, Lydia" Valmont gushed as he kissed her hand.

Lydia blushed. "Aww thank you! You look great as well! Hah our outfits match, we couldn't have planned that better!" Valmont laughed when he realized she was right.

"Smashing! Let's get going" he stated. As they were walking, Valmont nervously but confidently took her hand into his. Lydia squealed in her mind as she intertwined her fingers with his. "So far, so good!" she thought happily.

"This is a lovely restaurant! And the food is wonderful!" Lydia exclaimed. Valmont had taken her to a nice Italian restaurant by the Bay. He had reserved an outside table with candlelights so that they could watch the sun set as they were eating. Lydia was enjoying fettucine alfredo with chicken while Valmont was feasting on a seafood ravioli.

"It's jolly good indeed!" Valmont replied. He took one hand into hers. "You look especially lovely in the candle light" he added romantically. Lydia could feel her heart rate accelerating. She liked Valmont so much! "You are so fortunate to look so wonderful for your age!" he added.

Lydia smiled. "Hey you're my age and look just as young! We're just awesome like that I guess" she joked which made Valmont chuckle. He was no doubt in love!

After dinner, Valmont took Lydia for a walk on the Golden Gate Bridge, which had been beautifully repaired after Drago destroyed it months prior. They stopped for a moment to watch the moonlight reflect off the water.

"Wow it's so beautiful outside!" Lydia exclaimed.

Valmont smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, you are" he said. Lydia squealed out loud.

"Aww!" she squealed as she gave him a hug. Valmont smiled big as he wrapped his strong arms around her. After a while, he grew nervous as he turned around and faced her. "I'm sure it's quite obvious by now but I like you tremendously, Lydia" he began, "You're the most incredible woman I've ever met!"

Lydia smiled huge. She had a feeling that he liked her but hearing him say it was just wow! "Aww I really like you too, Valmont. You're such a great guy!" she replied excitedly.

Valmont smiled bigger. She _did _like him! "Oh smashing!" he exclaimed, "And here I thought I would never have a chance with you" he ended rather quietly.

Lydia looked surprised."Aww why would you think that?"

"Well, I thought since I used to be a criminal you wouldn't want to be with me."

Lydia turned around and looked deeply into his turquoise blue eyes. "Valmont. You're a sweet, caring, guy who is more classy than anyone I've ever met! Not to mention you're SO handsome!" she squeaked, which made him laugh. "To be honest, I've had a crush on you since day one and I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in my life."

Valmont smiled huge and without really thinking about it, pulled her towards him, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips gently against hers. Lydia was shocked at first but smiled in complete ecstasy. "Oh wow!" Lydia thought excitedly. She then puckered her lips and kissed him in return. Valmont instantly blushed and loved the softness of her lips. The two kissed for a while under the moonlight. After their lips separated, the two looked at each other dreamily and hugged.

"Wow. That was amazing! You're a good kisser" Lydia said romantically. Valmont smiled as he tilted her chin towards her face and kissed her again. He was so starstruck by how in love he felt that he was speechless!

After their kiss, Valmont faced her again. "You're jolly special to me, Lydia McPeek. I was wondering if you...uh wanted to be my girlfriend." Lydia's eyes lit up in delight. Valmont wanted to date her!

Lydia squealed. "Yes! Oh I would love that!" Valmont laughed at her adorableness as the two kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**JCA Extended: Chapter Three**

A few months had passed by. Jade finished her first year of high school and was excited to be finished for the summer. Since Lydia arrived, Jade had been going to Section 13 more often to go to her fitness classes. Though she was just a kid and was as fit as could be, she just liked having fun! Jackie was perfectly fine with this since it meant more alone time for him and Viper, who were getting serious in their relationship. Lydia and Valmont were getting along well and were spending as much time with each other as possible. Who knew that one person could make such a difference!

Lydia smiled excitedly as she posted a memo of the new fitness class she would teach. She had great success with the Tone Up class and the recently added Pump it Up class, which was an intense cardio class and wanted to add a class that featured a talent of hers that nobody yet knew she had. Martial arts. She had a fourth degree black belt in taekwondo and loved the sport. She was familiar with all sorts of martial arts but taekwondo was her favorite. She decided to call the class Ninja Up to follow a common naming trend for her classes.

"I hope people will come to this one!" she thought to herself, "Heh who knows, maybe there's some fellow ninjas out there already!"

"You know martial arts?" Jade exclaimed when she came to Section 13 later that day.

Lydia laughed. "Yep! Oh and I love it, I hope people will come!"

"Well you can count me in because I am well-trained in the ancient art of butt whoop!" Jade replied enthusiastically.

Lydia laughed again. "Loving it! I wonder if anyone else knows this ancient art!"

Later on, Lydia was packing up her work supplies when she got surprised by someone wrapping their arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Hello darling" Valmont said flirtatiously.

Lydia giggled and turned around. "Hey babe!" she answered as the two shared a kiss.

"I heard you're a martial artist" Valmont said after the kiss, "Jolly good! I know a few moves myself so don't be surprised if I kick your butt."

Lydia laughed. "Oh you are _so _on!" she replied as the two kissed again.

Tag walked by the office and stopped at the door. "Easy you two! You need the oxygen!" he called out playfully. Valmont and Lydia separated lips and laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Taggart Christopher!" Lydia answered as she tried to throw a stress ball at him.

Tag laughed. "It's what I do, Lydia Marie!" he replied teasingly as he ran off. "Such a kid!" Lydia exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Ninja UP!" Lydia said out loud as she set up her martial arts class. She was wearing her white dobok pants, a black tank top, and her black belt with her name woven in blue thread, both in English and Korean, and had four stripes to indicate the degree of her belt. People started coming in quickly, including her usuals: Captain Black, Tag, Jade, Jackie, Viper, the Enforcers, Tohru, Uncle, and Valmont, who were especially interested in the martial arts class since they were well familiar with it.

"Hey guys! Get ready to get your buuuuutts kicked!" Lydia called out.

"Oh! I am so scared!" Jackie replied sarcastically, which made everyone laugh.

Just before class started, in came three people who were new to Lydia's fitness classes: the Ice Crew. The whole class got quiet for a moment and stared in curiosity.

"Whoa, what are they doing here?" Viper whispered to Jade. "Beats me, but hopefully they're won't be trouble" Jade answered back.

Lydia got excited. "Hey guys, welcome! I'm glad you made it! Oh man this class is gonna be awesome!" she said happily. The Ice Crew gave a slight smile at her friendliness but stayed away from the rest of the class. There was still tension even though Ice, Cobra, and Fist were working hard to reform. Lydia had great respect for the three youths, however, and wanted to make sure they felt welcome and appreciated.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to my new class! I am really excited about this since I love martial arts. I have a fourth degree black belt in taekwondo but am familiar with pretty much all martial arts. I know a few of you guys know martial arts already, which is great because I can bust your butts harder" she said with a wink, which made everyone laugh.

"Alright, and that's how you do a back kick! Let's work on combining that with the roundhouse kick" Lydia instructed as she demonstrated two common kicks in taekwondo. The entire class was impressed with her perfect accuracy with the kicks and the amount of strength she exerted each time. The class practiced the combo while those trained in martial arts worked on kicking combinations.

Lydia walked around and smiled. "Geez Hak Foo, kick any harder and your leg might fall off!" she teased Hak Foo, "But your form is amazing! Keep it up!" She walked over to the Ice Crew, who had been practicing by themselves. "Wow you guys are great! Best trio in the class in my opinion! Keep it up!"

"Yo she's really chill!" Ice told his friends.

"For reals, yo!" Cobra replied as he finished a roundhouse kick, "I wish everyone around here could be like that. Guess we still have to prove ourselves."

The Ninja Up class maintained a good attendance. Lydia had fun teaching martial arts to newcomers and watching the trained do their own level of talent was impressive! "Great job today!" she began at the end of class, "Have an awesome weekend and make sure you come Monday because I have a surprise!" After the bow, class was dismissed.

"You're gonna make me wait until Monday to find out the surprise?" Jade asked anxiously.

Lydia laughed. "Duh! It'll make it more fun!"

After class, Tag and Lydia walked around while Valmont was taking a work call. "Liddy I am so excited about your nieces coming to town!" Tag exclaimed, "I haven't seen them in forever!"

"Oh I know!" Lydia replied, "I can't wait to have them for a whole month! I think everyone is gonna like them here, they are just a ton of fun to be around!"

"Indeed!" Tag added. He laughed. "Hopefully Cassie won't try to pull too many pranks on me!" he stated, which made Lydia laugh as well.

The next day, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie McPeek stepped off the plane with big smiles. "Hellooo San Francisco!" Charmaine said enthusiastically, "Can you believe we've lived in California for all these years and have never been to San Fran?"

Cassie laughed. "I know right!" Kaysha smiled and nodded quietly in agreement.

Kaysha was the oldest sister at 21 years old. She stood tall at 6'3" and had long black hair with dark brown highlights, light tan skin, and pretty brown eyes. She had just finished her junior year at the University of California and was getting anxious to graduate. She played basketball for the school and was a 3 time MVP, leading the women's team to the championship three times in a row and winning all three times. On the side, she was a DJ who played at different sports venues around Los Angeles and was going to school to become a music producer. She had a more quiet disposition, not talking often, but was a sweet girl nevertheless.

Charmaine was the middle child at age 19 and had an energetic and friendly personality. She was 5'11" tall and had short dark brown hair, lively brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and the same skin tone as her older sister. She had finished her sophomore year at the same University and was going to school to become a respiratory therapist, something she was passionate about since she was asthmatic. She loves basketball, football, and surfing, and just hanging out with friends.

Cassie was the youngest at 17 years old and was approaching her senior year of high school. Different looking than her big sisters, Cassie had long blonde hair with streaks of red, blue, orange, and green running through, bright blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. Her trademark was Converse shoes, which she wore all time. She wanted to go to CU with her sisters and study to become a video game producer, since video games is her favorite hobby. The three girls were the daughters of Nathaniel McPeek, Lydia's brother and a long time friend of Tag's.

Lydia's text ringtone went off. "Hey we're here! Meet us in baggage" Kaysha texted her.

"They're here, Tag!" Lydia exclaimed as she and Tag were walking through the airport, "They want us to meet them in baggage!".

A few minutes later, they stood in baggage waiting for the McPeek girls. "Heeeeeey!" Charmaine exclaimed as she ran from the entrance to baggage to the duo.

"Charmaine!" Lydia exclaimed, "It's so good to see you!" she said as she gave her niece a hug.

"Kaysha, you look great!" Tag exclaimed as he gave the oldest a hug.

After both got to chance to hug the oldest two, Lydia started looking around. "Hey girls, where's Cass-" "Boo!" Lydia and Tag jumped and started laughing when they turned around and noticed that Cassie had scared them.

"Cassandra McPeek! You just arrived in San Francisco and already you're pranking us!" Lydia laughed as she hugged her youngest niece.

"It looks like we're gonna be competing again, Cassandra Jocelyn!" Tag added playfully as he hugged Cassie.

Cassie smirked and whacked his behind teasingly. "You bet we will! And good grief guys, it's _Cassie _to you!"

Lydia laughed. "Oh girls, I am so excited to have you here for the month!"

Later that evening, Tag was watching the girls unpack while Lydia was ordering pizza for delivery. "Wow Cassie, you have enough hair products?" Tag asked with a laugh while Cassie unpacked a large tote of hair products. "That's probably the only thing that's girly about you!" He laughed more while Cassie smacked him.

"Shut up, Tag, it's chill to look good!" she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can't wait to meet your secret underground base friends, Tag!" Charmaine stated, "With luck, maybe Kaysha will talk to one of them!" She, Cassie, and Tag laughed as Kaysha smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You'll meet some great people, I promise" Tag replied. "As a matter of fact, you might see three boys around your ages, every time I see them acting like themselves I'm reminded of you three; their personalities are similar to yours!"

Charmaine smiled. "Tag are you trying to play Cupid here? she asked teasingly.

Tag laughed. "You're just gonna have to find out, darlin'!"

"Hey Liddy! Are we gonna get to meet your British BF while we're here?" Cassie asked Lydia once she got off the phone.

Lydia laughed. "Well duh! You girls will like him, he's very sweet! And there's these three boys around your age that you'll have to meet as well!"

Kaysha smiled. "Tag just told us that- you guys must have some sort of brilliant plan or something!"

Lydia and Tag looked at each other and laughed. "You're just gonna have to find out, darlin'!" Lydia exclaimed.

Monday morning came. Lydia had gotten permission for the McPeek girls to hang out at Section 13 while she worked. Since they were new to San Francisco, she wanted them to stay with her until they felt comfortable.

"Wow! So this is it!" Charmaine exclaimed when Lydia took them to the secret entrance of the secret organization.

"This place is sweet!" Cassie added.

Lydia smiled. "It's pretty cool here! And remember, it's a secret organization with a secret location, so mum's the word, capiche?" The three girls nodded in understanding. "Alrighty, I have to get to work, but you three can hang out and do whatever around here as long as you stay out of trouble!" she said with a wink.

Kaysha grinned. "Don't worry, Liddy, it's not the first time I've had to babysit!", which made her and Lydia laugh. "Psh!" Charmaine and Cassie said at the same time while making a sarcastic face at them. While Lydia went into her office to meet with a client, the three girls started wandering around Section 13.

"Excuse me, but who are you three?" Captain Black asked as he approached them on his way by.

"Oh! Uh, we're Lydia McPeek's nieces, here for the su..summer" Charmaine stuttered out of they weren't in trouble for wandering!

Captain Black smiled. "Oh! Welcome to Section 13, I'm Captain Black" he greeted as he shook their hands.

"Thanks! I'm Cassie and these are my sisters Charmaine and Kaysha" Cassie added while pointing out her older sisters.

"You're welcome to walk around and relax!" Captain Black said, "Let me know if you need anything!" He smiled as he walked off.

"Cool guy!" Charmaine exclaimed. "Hey I have to use the restroom, I'll meet up with you guys in a little bit!"

"A'ight, sounds good" Cassie replied.

Charmaine then walked off. A few minutes later, while she was looking for her sisters, she accidently ran into a tall guy with spiky dark purple hair and several piercings.

"Hey watch it yo!" he said angrily.

Charmaine drew back in surprise. "Oh! Uh, um, sorry man" she said nervously as she started walking off.

MC Cobra looked at her better and flushed a bright pink. "Whoa, she's pretty, yo!" he gushed in his mind. Charmaine smiled when she noticed he didn't look angry anymore and walked off to find her sisters. MC Cobra frowned at himself. "Yo I should have apologized and asked what her name was!" he thought to himself. He didn't know who she was or where she came from but he was hoping he would see her again.

"Yo Cobra, you a'ight? You seem kinda distant" Ice asked Cobra as they were working. Cobra stopped daydreaming and flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine, yo" he began, " Dude earlier I saw this really pretty chick and she must be new because I've never seen her before. It's driving me crazy because I don't know her name or nothin'!"

DJ smirked. "You should have asked her what her name was, lover boy" he said which made him and Ice laugh.

"For reals! Never pictured you as the in-love type, yo" Ice added.

"I'm not!" Cobra said, "I never was into finding a girl to fall in love with, hanging out with you guys is my thing! But this girl is...I don't know, bro, I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know what's going on with me."

Lydia was typing up a nutrition recommendation sheet for a client while her nieces played on their phones. "Almost done, girls!" Lydia said to them. They then heard a knock on her office door. The four turned around and Lydia smiled.

"Hello darling!" Valmont said as he walked in. "Hey sweetheart!" Lydia exclaimed as she got up and kissed him.

"Ooooooh!" Charmaine and Cassie said teasingly. The couple stopped kissing and laughed. "Well well, who do we have here, Liddy?" Valmont asked with a smile.

"These are my nieces I've been telling you about!" Lydia exclaimed. "This is the oldest, Kaysha, the middle girl, Charmaine, and the youngest, Cassie!", pointing each of them out.

"Well girls, how do you do?" Valmont stated as he greeted each of the girls. "I hope you won't tease us too much while you're here" he added jokingly.

Charmaine giggled. "Can't promise that but we'll try!"

Valmont laughed. "Smashing. I'll see you later tonight, darling" he told Lydia as he kissed her goodbye and left to go back to his office.

"Wow Liddy, cute boyfriend!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"He was chill!" Cassie added, "I've always loved British accents!"

Lydia laughed. "Thanks girls! But don't think about stealing him, he's all mine!" she said teasingly as the four laughed together.

Later that night, Lydia and her nieces were stretching for the Ninja Up class. "I haven't done taekwondo since I tore my ACL last year!" Charmaine exclaimed, "I hope I still have some smooth moves!" she added as she finished tying her red belt.

Lydia smiled. "Oh I'm sure you'll do great! Once a butt kicker, always a butt kicker" she said teasingly which made the four laugh.

Soon enough, the class started coming in. Jade looked on in amazement at the sight of the McPeek girls. "Whoa, so this must be Liddy's surprise!" she said to Viper, "Who are they?" Lydia smiled as they walked up to her.

"Hey girls! These are my nieces, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie. They're here from LA visiting for the month!" she introduced.

Cassie smiled. "Waddup guys!"

Jade smiled. "Hey! I'm Jade Chan, and this is Viper."

Soon, the girls were introduced to Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and the Enforcers. "Dude. They look good!" Finn told Ratso on the side. Ratso laughed. "Don't tell me you're gonna hit on them! They're so young!" he said teasingly. Finn smirked. "Well it couldn't hurt, now could it?" Chow nodded. "I'm kinda with Finn on this one!" he added as he looked at Cassie.

Before class started, the Ice Crew walked in a bit more confidently than before. They were starting to gain some respect from the others though Jade stilll resented them. MC Cobra gasped.

"Yo! That's the girl I saw earlier!" he pointed out to his friends when he saw Charmaine.

Ice raised his eyes. "Huh, she looks good, yo. Blonde chick ain't too bad either" he exclaimed as his eyes fixed on Cassie.

"Hey guys!" Lydia exclaimed as she walked over to them with the McPeek girls, "These are my nieces Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie. They're here visiting for the month!"

The Ice Crew stared in fascination at the sight of the beautiful girls. "Nieces?" they all thought at once.

Charmaine smiled at MC Cobra. "Hey you, I'm Charmaine. What's your name?"

Cobra's heart started to race a little bit. He had never seen anyone so pretty! "Uh...MC Cobra yo" he nervously stuttered, "Well uh, my real name's Shane Gray, but...".

Charmaine smiled. "Good to meet ya, Cobra!"

Cobra smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, yo. Hey uh, sorry about earlier, I...uh...shoulda been nicer."

"It's all good, man!" Charmaine replied, "Hope to see you around more often" she added with a wink, which made Cobra blush.

"Yo dude, I'm Cassie, what's your name?" Cassie asked Strikemaster Ice. "They call me Strikemaster Ice!" he replied proudly, not wanting to reveal his true name.

Cassie smirked. "Strikemaster Ice, huh? That's chill. If you know martial arts, prepare to get your butt kicked!" she replied teasingly as she walked off. Ice tilted his head in confusion. "Okaaaay" he thought. Kaysha and DJ Fist were a bit too shy to introduce themselves to each other but they did smile at each other.

"Alright guys!" Lydia called out to the class. "Welcome! Ya'll have probably met my three nieces, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie by now. They're gonna hang out with me for the next month and agreed to help me out with my classes! Today I thought we would have some fun, so after doing a few warm up drills we're gonna have a mini tournament!" Everyone in the class got excited.

"Awesome!" Jade exclaimed.

"We'll split everyone up by rank and skill level and see who kicks butt the most!" Lydia instructed, "Let's get started by running around the room a few laps and doing some roundhouse kicks!" After the warm-ups, Lydia divided up the class and had the lower ranked student spar first. Lydia and Kaysha helped referee while Cassie and Charmaine served as coaches for the opponents. After a while, it was time for the higher ranks to spar. "Alright! Ooh now this is the best part!" Lydia said excitedly. "Let's start with Jade and...ooh, Cassie!" she called out.

Cassie smiled and got in position. Charmaine would coach her while Jackie coached Jade. "Want me to take it easy on you, kiddo?" Cassie asked teasingly.

Jade smirked. "No way! I'm not afraid of good competition!"

After the signal, the two girls got into sparring stance and strategically planned out their moves. Jade assertively jumped for a flying side kick and Cassie ducked, turned around, and roundhouse kicked her hard on the side, which caused her to fall down. Jade tried a few different moves but Cassie successfully counteracted all of them. After two matches, Cassie was declared the winner and the two rotated out. "Geez you're good!" Jade exclaimed.

Cassie smiled. "Thanks kid, but you were pretty kick butt yourself! Not too bad for a shorty!"

A few more opponents had matches, with some of the matchups being Jackie and Hak Foo, Tohru and Tag, Valmont and Finn, DJ and Kaysha, and Viper and Charmaine. After beating Viper soundly, Charmaine prepared for a match with MC Cobra.

"Aww man!" she thought to herself, "I have to fight a hot guy! Yeesh hopefully I won't be distracted by how good looking he is!"

The two got in position. "Hey man, don't be crying when I kick your butt!" Charmaine said with a mischievous grin. Cobra picked up her sarcasm and smiled the same way. "Yo girlfriend, I was about to say the same thing!"

When the match began, Cobra did a spin hook kick which Charmaine ducked and counteracted with a successful spin hook kick. Cobra was only able to score three points on Charmaine, while she scored nine on him.

"Yo! I can't believe I got beat by a girl!" he thought to himself at the end of the matches.

Charmaine bowed to him in respect and grinned. " Hah I called it! But uh, good job, dude!" she said , "You actually busted some nice moves out there!" Cobra flushed slightly. "Err...uhh..thanks yo! You were really good too!"

Strikemaster Ice and Cassie were last. "Yo you're going down, girl" Ice said arrogantly. Cassie smirked. "We'll see about that, Ice boy" she taunted. When the match began, Cassie automatically went towards him and knocked him down with a roundhouse kick. Ice quickly got up and threw a roundhouse-back kick combo only to be counteracted. He was unable to score a single point on his black belt opponent.

After the match, Cassie smirked at Ice. "Looks like you ain't nothin' but an Ice cream sandwich!" she said teasingly as she went away laughing.

Ice frowned. "Yo she's a jerk!" he complained to his friends, "She's too sassy and mischievous!"

DJ narrowed his eyes and smiled teasingly. "Dude. You are _so _hot for her!" he said, which made him and Cobra laugh. Ice blushed a little and sighed. "I know. Yo she's gonna drive me crazy while she's here!"

Lydia smiled. "Alright guys, that was a ton of fun, we'll have to do that again soon! I like seeing everyone's competitive side! And if you got your butts kicked today, well...train harder I guess! Class dismissed!"

Everyone was about to leave after the bow when Tag smiled. "Hey wait a sec! Now there's one more matchup I wanna see! Lydia and Valmont, get in the ring for one!" The whole class cheered as the two laughed.

"Really Taggart!"Lydia exclaimed.

"Well hey we never got to see _you_ fight!" Chow said.

Lydia sighed and laughed. "Okay okay!"

Charmaine and Kaysha refereed and prepared for the match.

"Win or lose, I will obviously still love you, though know that you're going down, darling" Valmont taunted flirtatiously.

Lydia laughed. "Whatever you say, pretty boy!"

The match then started and the two were off. The fight was intense as she and Valmont were scoring points on each other, constantly tying the match. 10 seconds left! Lydia stopped for a moment and thought about her final move. The score was tied. Valmont came at her with a butterfly kick which she ducked and bam! Roundhouse kick to the chest. Lydia won the match! Valmont panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Jolly good you are!" he gasped in surprise. Lydia smiled.

"Told you I'd kick your butt" she said with a wink which made them laugh and kiss. "Alright alright! Show time's over" Lydia called out to her "audience". "Girls kick butt!"


	4. Chapter 4

**JCA Extended: Chapter Four**

A week passed by. Lydia's nieces were continuing to get acquainted with the Section 13 people, especially those who came to the fitness classes regularly. One day, after another training session in Ninja Up, Finn walked up to Charmaine.

"Hey I was wondering if we could take you around San Fran tomorrow to show you the city since we all have an off day!"

Charmaine looked at her two sisters for confirmation and smiled. "Sure! I'd like that!"

Finn smiled. "Righteous! We'll pick you up tomorrow morning and show you around" he said somewhat flirtatiously as he kissed her hand.

MC Cobra saw this move and frowned. "Yo I think we got some competitors" he said to Ice and Fist out of jealously.

The next day, the Enforcers went to pick up the McPeek girls after Lydia approved of them being out and about. "Have fun, girls!" she called out as they were leaving, "And don't be too much of a pain in the butt!" She laughed as Cassie made a sarcastic face at her.

The Ice Crew was working on some electrical work when Tag walked by to greet them. "How's it goin', boys?" he asked with a friendly attitude.

"Fine, yo" Ice replied. After looking around for a minute, he asked "Yo where is Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie? We didn't see them come in with Lydia."

"The Enforcers are giving them a tour of the city" Tag replied.

"What? For reals? Aww that's whack yo!" MC Cobra pouted. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

Tag grinned. "Ooh somebody sounds jealous!" He started laughing as the three boys blushed. "Look guys, if you wanna get their attention, just talk to them! They're cool girls, ya know. Funny thing is, they're kinda like your female counterparts." Tag added as he walked away. Ice turned around.

"Yo T-Man is on to something here, we need to make the move before the Enforcers make another one!"

"Wow this is a great view!" Charmaine exclaimed as the seven were looking down from Coit Tower.

"It's groovy!" Finn exclaimed, "You can see a lot of the city from here!" He then put an arm around Charmaine for a moment. Charmaine shrugged it off kindly and excused herself by going to another part of the Tower to take more pictures. After a while, they started walking down the stairs.

"We should go to the Bay next!" Cassie exclaimed, "I heard the view is bomb!" She got to the last few steps when she tripped and fell a short distance.

"Dude you need to tie yo Converse tighter next time!" Charmaine exclaimed after seeing that Cassie was fine.

She and Kaysha laughed as Cassie smirked at them. Chow offered his hand to help her up but instead she jumped up and said "It's all good, it's all good!"

They then walked to the San Francisco Bay and walked on the Golden Gate Bridge. "Now _this _view is sweeeet!" Charmaine exclaimed as she started snapping pictures. Kaysha nodded in agreement. Finn, Chow, and Hak Foo all tried to make moves on the girls by wrapping their arm around their waists but all three girls maneuvered out by walking to another part of the bridge to take pictures, which left the guys confused.

A few hours later, the Enforcers dropped them off at Section 13. "Hey Charmaine" Finn began to ask Charmaine, "Wanna go out to dinner sometime with me?" Charmaine's eyes grew wide out of surprise.

"Well, uh" she stuttered, "I...uh...well maybe, I'll think about it and let you know. Thanks for the fun day!" she rushed as she walked to Lydia's office with her sisters.

"I wonder what's going on with Charmaine" Finn said as the Enforcers walked to the exit, "I asked her out and she pretty much said no!" "Same with me and Hak" Chow replied, "Maybe we moved too fast or something! Guess we'll have to try again later!"

"Hey girls! How was San Fran?" Lydia asked with a smile when her nieces walked into her office after a client left.

"It was fun!" Charmaine replied, "Super cool city!"

"For sure!" Cassie added. Then, she slimmed her eyes and looked at her sisters. "Is it just me, though, or were the Enforcers trying to make moves on us?"

"Chyeah they were!" Charmaine exclaimed, "Finn kept trying to put his arm around me and asked me out! Weeeeeird" she said as she shivered a bit.

"Yeah same for me with that Hak Foo guy" Kaysha said in her rarely heard voice.

Lydia grinned. "So I'm guessing ya'll aren't into them" she said teasingly. She started to laugh as the girls rolled their eyes.

"They're cool friends but there's other guys we like!" Cassie exclaimed.

Lydia smiled more. "You're talking about the Ice Crew, right?" She laughed more as the three girls blushed.

"Hey how did you know?" Charmaine exclaimed.

"Every time we work out and they're in class you always work out near them! Plus I see the way you look at them and blush and giggle. My intuition is pretty strong" Lydia ended with a wink.

Charmaine blushed. "Alright alright, you caught us! I'm really crazy about that MC Cobra guy, he's hot! Just wish I had the guts to talk to him" she sighed.

Lydia smiled reassuringly. "Go for it! Don't be shy! Because you might miss out on winning them over if you don't take action. Of course it's much easier when they make a move first! Why don't you try talking to them later on? I have more clients so I'll be working late tonight."

"You know Liddy's on to something here" Cassie told her sisters as they were walking to the lounge, "Ice is chill and I wanna get to know him more! Man he's cute!"

Kaysha laughed. "Wow Cass, you're actually acting girly!" she said teasingly. She and Charmaine snickered as Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but you guys are the same way! Geez and I never thought I would have this huge of a crush on anyone!"

They finally got to the lounge and sat down on the couches. Cassie opened her Robo Mercs backpack and whipped out her GameBoy DS. "Wanna match up on Robo Mercs 2?" she asked Charmaine. "You're on!" Charmaine exclaimed as she got her game system out of her mini backpack.

"Hey imma go shoot some hoops so I'll catch ya'll later" Kaysha said. "A'ight, Kaysh" Cassie replied, "Go bank 'em!"

"Woo no you don't!" Cassie exclaimed. She and Charmaine were duking it out in Robo Mercs 2. "You're going down!"

"Yeah you wish!" Charmaine replied, "Watch me kick some metal butt!"

The two girls were focused on their match when all of a sudden the lights in the lounge went out. "Aww snap!" Cassie cried. "This thing was almost done charging!".

"Well that was random!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"How are my girls doing?" Tag asked as he randomly walked in the room. "Whoa! Why are you girls playing in the dark?"

"We weren't" Cassie replied, "We were just playing when bam! Lights out. So random!"

Tag laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get someone to fix it pronto!" Tag walked out for a moment and turned on his walkie talkie. "Ice, Tag here. Can you and the guys come to the main lounge and fix the lights? Alright, thanks."

Two minutes later, the Ice Crew walked in. Ice and Cobra were flustered when they saw that Cassie and Charmaine were there. Tag gave them a "this-is-your-chance" wink before walking out. The trio walked over to the power outlet and got out their tools. Cassie and Charmaine were too shy to say anything so they talked among themselves. "Hey let's play some music while we're waiting!" Cassie exclaimed. She plugged her phone into a battery-charged music player. Techno music started playing and the girls started bopping around to it.

Cobra turned around for a minute and smiled. "Yo they got great taste!" he whispered to Ice. Ice grinned. "Not too bad, yo!"

A few minutes later, the lights went on. Cassie stopped the music and smiled. "Sweet! Thanks dudes!"

"Uh, no problem yo" Ice replied somewhat shyly.

"Alright Charmaine, prepare to get your butt kicked, I was winning!" Cassie told her older sister with a smirk.

Charmaine rolled her eyes. "Whatever! At least I'm not a game geek like you! You're the only one I know who has all the Robo Mercs 2 secrets!"

Ice looked at her curiously. "Yo, ya'll played Robo Mercs?" Cassie grinned as she pointed to her Robo Mercs tank top. "Yeah man! Best game _ever_! And I can beat _anyone_!"

Ice grinned in return. "Anyone, huh? What do you say we match up?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously. "Interested in getting your butt kicked again, Ice cream sandwich? Alright, you're on! Is that cool, Charmaine?" Charmaine laughed. "Now this I have to see!" she said as she handed her GameBoy to Ice.

"Cool! We got a few minutes to spare" Ice exclaimed.

DJ Fist decided to briefly speak up before the battle began. "Hey where's Kaysha?" he asked bravely. Charmaine raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, you talk?" she exclaimed. Cassie snickered. "Charmaine, you're so dumb! She went to the gym to shoot hoops" she answered.

DJ Fist smiled. "Alright, thanks." He then walked out of the room.

The game was on and Cassie and Ice finished choosing their characters. "Let's do this!" Cassie said. Charmaine sat over by her while Cobra sat down next to Ice. "Bam! Kick to the chest! Counteract that, homedog!" Cassie taunted Ice.

"Yo you're going down!" Ice taunted back as he randomly pressed buttons, hoping the moves were similar to the original Robo Mercs game.

After a minute, Cassie won. "And that's how it's done, ya'll!" she cheered. Ice looked at her dumbfounded. "Yo! You won fast! How'd you do that?"

Cassie grinned. "Follow me and I'll tell you, I'm feeling kinda nice today!" she said as she motioned Ice to come out of the lounge with her. Charmaine picked up her GameBoy, looked over at Cobra, and smiled. "Hey, you know how to play?"

"For reals! How did you win so fast?" Ice exclaimed as he and Cassie looked down at the lower levels of Section 13.

Cassie smiled. "For one I've practiced a ton since it came out two months ago! And dos, the producers of the game told me all the secrets since I helped design part of the game."

Ice's eyes widened. "You...helped make it, yo?"

"Yeah man!" Cassie exclaimed. She then pointed to a red and blue feminine-looking Robo Merc on her shirt. "Remember the character I chose? This is_ my_ creation, Optimus Sass!"

"Whoa, for reals? That's tight, yo!" Ice said, impressed.

"I know right!" Cassie replied. "See, last year, the game company had a contest for Robo Merc character creations. We had to draw out our own design, give a quick bio on their background, and mention strengths and weaknesses. I've always wanted to create a game character after myself so I went for it. Dude I was _so_ stoked when I found out I won! I helped draw out sketches for the game and my name's even featured in the credits! Company said it's one of the best character designs they've ever received! So there ya go!"

Ice was beyond impressed. "That is sick, yo! You must totally be into games then! So you named your character Optimus Sass, huh? How come?"

Cassie grinned. "Dude. I'm the ultimate sassy chick, figured you'd pick up on my sarcasm by now!"

Ice laughed out loud. "Gotcha! Now come on, you gotta tell me at least one of the secrets of the game!"

Cassie looked at him teasingly for a minute and handed him a booklet that she got out of her backpack before leaving the room. "I haven't given a copy of this to anyone, not even my own sisters, but cuz I think you're chill, you can have it! It's the official secrets book for the game."

Ice grinned. "Yo! This is off the hook! Thanks! I don't got the game right now but when I get it I'll remember!"

Cassie smiled. "No problem! Hah you know, you can play me anytime while I'm here. Study up and maybe you'll be better competition for me!" Ice laughed and felt himself blush. He was actually really starting to like this girl!

"Imma drop you like a bad habit!" Cobra exclaimed as he and Charmaine were battling. "Aw snap!" Charmaine cried when Cobra defeated her.

"Woo hoo yeah! That's revenge for when you kicked my butt in sparring!" Cobra said teasingly.

Charmaine laughed. "Psh alright, now we're even! Video games aren't my thing anyways, Cassie's the beast at it!"

They turned off the games and sat quietly for a minute. "So uh, how do you like it here in San Fran?" Cobra asked randomly.

"It's a nice city!" Charmaine exclaimed, "Went sightseeing today and that was pretty cool!"

Cobra tried not to frown when thinking about how jealous he was that the Enforcers escorted them around. "That's cool, yo. So uh Tag said the Enforcers took you around, huh?"

"Yeah" Charmaine replied, "Don't tell them this, but I wish I had gone with someone else! That Finn guy kept flirting with me and it was annoying! Cassie and Kaysha had the same with Chow and Hak Foo. I mean, they're nice guys, but they're like Lydia's age or something! Not my type for sure!"

Cobra smiled big to himself. "Hah! So she doesn't like Finn!" he thought proudly, "No competition now! I hope." "Err...uh whatever you say" he said shyly and out loud.

Charmaine smiled. "You know, I really haven't talked to you since I arrived. You seem really cool. You work here?"

Cobra got nervous about telling her who he really was but felt that he owed her the truth. "Uh...kinda, yo" he began, "Me, Ice, and Fist are on probation, and doing electrical stuff around here is our community service that we gotta do. Better than sittin' in jail."

Charmaine raised her eyebrows. "Probation? You don't seem like someone who would do wrong!"

Cobra sighed. "Well uh, I did. See me and the posse met at a monastery in Ghutan. Me and DJ Fist went hiking in the Himalayas after graduating high school and when we came across the monastery, we decided to stay and train with the monks since they taught this super awesome form of martial arts. We became friends with Ice and when he started rebelling since he didn't wanna learn the ways of peace, we wanted to follow along. We got kicked out and eventually got revenge on them. That is, until Jackie Chan stopped us. Later on we did a lot of other criminal stuff and near the start of the year got arrested and sentenced to ten years. We pretty much got tired of being in prison and realized that being bad wasn't that tight no more. When we told Captain Black we wanted to be good, the court ordered us to serve six months on probation. And that's my story, yo." Cobra took a big breath and nervously anticipated what Charmaine would say. Her eyes were big and after taking in everything he said, she smiled and put a hand softly on his arm.

"Dude. I think it's awesome that you guys wanna be on the good side again! You guys don't need no crime in your life! Yeah maybe it's cool to have power and money and all that jazz but it's not the most important thing in life. Being happy and having great people in your life is what really counts!"

Cobra smiled shyly. "Uh, thanks yo! Hard thing is getting people to trust us, it's like they want us to stay in jail forever or something."

Charmaine smiled more. "Hey man, I trust you, and I don't give my trust out to just anyone, ya know." Cobra blushed and felt his heart race. Charmaine drove him crazy with infatuation! Something about her was special, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Yes, that makes ten 3s in a row!" Kaysha exclaimed. She was running around the basketball court taking different shots. She loved playing the sport whenever she could; anyone who wanted to see her energetic side would just have to see her in the zone!

"You got some sweet moves" she heard a voice call turned around quickly after making a shot and blushed when she noticed DJ Fist standing at the door.

"Oh! Hi, uh thanks" she stuttered.

DJ smiled and walked over to her. "You a bball player?

" "Yeah, I've been playing since I was a kid, and I love it man!" she replied with a smile, "It's my passion!"

"I played all four years of high school" DJ added, "It's been a while but I think I still got the moves."

Kaysha grinned. "Hey, are you challenging me?"

DJ laughed. "I might be."

Kaysha smiled teasingly and threw him the ball. "Alright then, one on one. You and me."

DJ smiled back and got in position. He started dribbling the ball and got past her quickly, making a lay up.

"Say what! Oh it's _so_ on now!" Kaysha exclaimed.

They went back and forth for half an hour, with DJ scoring more than Kaysha. At the final shot, DJ jumped up for a two. Kaysha tried to stop the shot but ended up knocking him over since she came at him with great force. The shot went in and the two started laughing. "Told you I still got the moves" DJ said with a wink.

Kaysha laughed. "Aww man you just won because you're bigger than me! And because I let you"she added, winking back.

DJ laughed. "Yeah right! Don't be so jealous!"

After they cooled down, they stayed sitting down on the court and smiled at each other.

"How come you're never this talkative when you're around everyone else?" Kaysha asked teasingly.

DJ grinned a little. "I don't know, I'm not really the talking type. I like being quiet because I don't have much to say anyways. Besides, if I talk I might say something stupid, I was known for that when I was a kid. So I just prefer not to talk, I guess."

Kaysha smiled kindly. "Yeah I feel you, man. I'm the same way and since Charmaine and Cassie never shut up, I figured it'd be a waste of time for me to talk anyways! But hey, you can always talk to me, because being silent together all the time would be kinda weird" she added as she bravely put her hand on DJ's. DJ Fist blushed red and smiled as he took her hand into his.

Later that night, the Ice Crew decided to come to the Pump it Up class to hang out with the McPeek girls. They felt more confident than before and since they were starting to get close to the girls, wanted to take Tag's advice and "make moves". Lydia looked on in amazement when she saw her nieces and the Ice Crew doing everything together.

"Look at that!" she told Valmont and Tag, "The Ice Crew is starting to open up! Just yesterday they wouldn't even get near my girls!"

"Quite surprising!" Valmont replied.

"I'm not too surprised" Tag said with a grin.

Lydia laughed and looked at him teasingly. "Taggart, what did you do?"

Tag laughed in return. "Oh nothing special! I don't reveal my deepest secrets" he stated playfully, which made Lydia laugh out loud.

"Oh please! You probably told the Ice Crew to make a move on them!"

Tag laughed more. "Okay fine, you uncovered my secret to success! But I bet you probably told the girls to not be shy and to make a move too!" Lydia smacked him playfully.

"Man you know me too well! Babe, eventually you'll be able to read me like a children's book" she said to her boyfriend, which made the trio laugh.

"Whoa, Ice and his crew are hanging out with _them_!" Jade exclaimed to Jackie, pointing out the McPeek three.

"How nice" Jackie replied, " Perhaps there's something about the Ice Crew that we don't know!"

Jade frowned a little bit. "Tch, I guess, but I still don't trust those three."

"Jade, you shouldn't be quick to judge" Jackie lectured, "I know how they were in the past but we've seen some of our former enemies change! I understand how you feel but but perhaps Ice and his buddies are truly changing!"

Tag walked into Section 13 the next morning with a grin and good attitude, as usual. He decided to walk by Lydia's office and tell her and his "nieces" good morning before he started his day. He walked over and was surprised to see that none of them were there.

"Hmm this isn't like Lydia to be late" he thought to himself, "Maybe those four stayed up too late and overslept! I'll call and see what's up." He called Lydia's cell phone. No answer. He left a message and tried the other girls' cell phones.

He grew concerned when Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie didn't answer their phones either. "That's really odd" Tag thought, "I'll go over and see what's going on."

He drove over to Lydia's condo. When he walked up the stairs, he was stunned to see the door partially cracked open.

"Lydia would never keep her door open" he thought nervously to himself.

He walked inside and his heart stopped. Furniture was toppled over and items were knocked down.

"My heavens!" he said out loud, "Lydia! Kaysha! Charmaine! Cassie!" He ran around the condo, checking every room and outside. All four of them were gone.

"I don't believe this" he thought in shock, "What happened to them? Surely Dr. Necrosis..." he began. His thoughts stopped when he picked up a note lying on the counter.

"We have your precious little McPeeks!" the note read. "Blast! Someone kidnapped them!" Tag cried out in despair.

He looked around for any more possible clues and found a knock-out potion carved from jade.

"A clue! I have to get back to Section 13 immediately!" Tag took the note and potion with him and hurried to Section 13.

"Code red! Code red! Sound the alarm immediately, we have an emergency!" Tag cried out to his fellow agents as he ran into Section 13. The agents were confused but followed his command.

Captain Black and Valmont ran out quickly. "Agent Tag, what's going on?" Captain Black shouted as they ran towards him.

Tag frowned and closed his eyes in despair as the two approached him. "It's Lydia and her nieces. They've been kidnapped."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kidnapped?" Captain Black and Valmont both shouted at the same time after a moment of looking at Tag in complete shock. "Lydia...how...how did it...why did it..." Valmont stuttered in disbelief.

"I don't know" Tag replied to his broken questions, "I wanted to tell Lydia and the girls good morning before starting my day but when I went to her office, she wasn't there. I tried to call her to see what was going on but she didn't answer, and neither did her nieces when I called them. So I drove over to her place and noticed that the interior was wrecked. I looked all over the place and it became clear that something happened to them, especially since her car was parked in front." Tag took a deep breath after recalling the terrible event.

"This is not good", Captain Black sighed,"We need to mobilize immediately!"

Ring ring! Jackie's phone rang while writing a report on an ancient Egyptian vase. "Hello?" he answered. "Jackie, Black" Captain Black answered, "I need you to come to Section 13 immediately. Lydia and her nieces have been kidnapped." Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm on my way!" he replied as he grabbed some things and rushed out the door. A few minutes later, he arrived to Section 13. The Enforcers were present, along with Viper and Jade, who had gone rollerblading since Viper had a day off. "Good, you're here" Tag greeted.

"How could have Lydia and her nieces been kidnapped? If someone was going after them they have the muscle power to defend themselves!" Chow exclaimed.

"Did you find any clues?" Jackie asked.

"I found this note and what appears to be a knock-out potion" Tag replied as he took the clues out of his suit coat pocket, "Though I'm not sure how we can begin to identify the criminal!" Everyone looked at the objects and got a closer look.

"Hey" Jade began, "That potion thing is made out of jade! Reminds of that one Chang guy."

Jackie snapped his fingers. "Bartholomew Chang! Jade! That's it! It must be him!"

"I'm da bomb" Jade said proudly, believing that she solved the mystery.

"Are you sure you know who it is?" Tag asked, "There's quite a few crafty criminals out there!"

"I'm with babyface on this one" Viper added, "Chang has always had a special desire for the jade stone, so surely it's him. But how does he know Lydia and why did he kidnap her and the others?"

"That we still need to find out" Tag answered, "I've never heard of Chang before and I'm certain Lydia would have no relations. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start with him, however."

"If he's the culprit, how are we ever going to find him? He could be anywhere in the world!" Chow exclaimed.

"His house and criminal headquarters is off the coast of Taiwan" Jackie replied, "That would be a good place to start!".

"I agree" Captain Black stated, "I want you all to mobilize and take the fastest jet possible to Taiwan! Tag will come along and I'll stay here for communication. Now move out!"

Everyone dispersed to pick up some quick items for the trip.

"Well Jackie, let's get ready to move out and bust some crime!" Jade exclaimed.

Jackie sighed. "You are not going, Jade. This could be very dangerous."

"Aww but Jackie!" Jade whined, "You know I've been a big help on missions before! And Lydia, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie are my friends. I _have_to help save them! Please, Jackie!"

Jackie sighed again. "Alright, Jade, you can come alongbut you have to stay with me!"

"Yo what's going on?" Strikemaster Ice asked Tag as he was frantically gathering supplies for the trip. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to answer their question. "Lydia and her nieces have been kidnapped. We have an idea who the suspect is and are heading out to Taiwan ASAP." The Ice Crew's eyes widened in shock.

"Kid...kidnapped?" MC Cobra stuttered. Charmaine! He hoped so much she would be okay.

"Yo let us come too!" Ice stated.

Tag raised his eyebrows. "You three? Well uh, I don't know..."

DJ Fist then interrupted him. "Please", he begged, "This is personal."

Tag nodded in understanding, knowing that the three had feelings for Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie.

"Alright, you can come! We must move quickly!" "Hmm, well this could be the chance for these three to prove themselves" Tag thought as the four were running to the main Section 13 jet.

When everyone arrived, Hak Foo climbed into the pilot's cockpit since he was the most advanced flyer of the bunch. He tried starting it but nothing happened. "The engine won't start!" he exclaimed.

"Oh lovely!" Tag exclaimed in stress, "This is the fastest jet we have and kinda need it to work!"

"Yo maybe we can help" Cobra stepped in, "Me and Fist are good with engines."

Lydia, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie were finally waking up after being knocked out the morning before. Charmaine was the first to regain consciousness. "Whoa...where...where am I? Why am I all tied up?" she cried as she observed her hands and feet being bound.

"Aunt Lydia, where are we?" Cassie exclaimed.

"I...I don't know" Lydia answered once she came to, "It looks like a jail cell. But where... how...how did we get here?"

"We brought you here!" The four shrieked as the heard the voice of a wealthy middle-aged Taiwanese man with long black hair with white highlights and a hand made of jade. Bartholomew Chang. He approached with a gorgeous blonde woman with sharp green eyes, bright red lips, a short black dress, and red high heels. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bartholomew Chang and this is my assistant, Sheila McStone." Lydia's eyes widened immediately with surprise and then anger.

"Sheila? Oh not you!" she exclaimed.

"Who the hizzle is that?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Tag's obnoxious drama queen brat of a cousin" Lydia replied rudely, "I've haven't seen her since I was in high school! What's going on here, Sheila?"

"I still wish to get revenge for what you did to me, Lydia! I haven't forgotten your man-stealing ways!" Sheila sneered.

Lydia's eyes widened before she rolled them in disgust. "You gotta be kidding. Sheila it's been more than 20 years since me and Larry dated! You're seriously still holding a grudge against me for that?"

Charmaine tilted her head in confusion. "Liddy what the heck are you talking about?"

Lydia sighed. "I don't know if I told you girls this, but "Uncle" Larry was my first boyfriend. We were both 17 when we started dating. Basically me, him, and Sheila all went to the same high school. Me and Larry were both close friends during that time and Larry was the most popular guy in school. Sheila had her eyes on him and tried to get his attention. She asked him out to the school homecoming dance but he said no because he was already planning to go out with me. Even though he was crowned homecoming king and she queen, he wouldn't dance with her but instead me since he liked me so much. And after the dance we had our first kiss and he asked me to be his girlfriend. But come on, Sheila, you're still mad about that?"

"Yes!" Sheila exclaimed angrily, "Because not only was I totally humiliated when Larry dissed me but you know I liked him but you stole him away from me!"

Lydia got angry. "Excuse me! I didn't _steal_him away from you, and so what that he chose me, it was obvious that he liked me and not you! Why does it even matter anymore, that was a long time ago! Me and Larry are just friends now and I have a new boyfriend in my life! Don't be so dramatic!"

Sheila's face crumpled with more anger. "Soooo... nice rivalry-from-the-past story and all but what exactly are we doing here?" Cassie asked impatiently.

Chang grinned evilly. "We're using you four as a ransom to acquire something very precious!"

"Like what?" Charmaine asked.

Sheila smirked. "Well I intend to make Lydia's life miserable to get back at her. However, criminal masterminds don't reveal their secrets" she stated as she and Chang laughed and walked off.

"Tch, of course they don't" Cassie mocked.

Jackie Chan and company had just arrived at Chang's headquarters deep off the coast of Taiwan and were trying to enter the mansion without being noticed.

"We're gonna have to go in through the roof" Jackie exclaimed after observing the exterior, "All the main entrances are tightly secured."

"Good thing I brought a few ropes and hooks along!" Tag replied as he got them out of his backpack. He handed them to the most accurate throwers and a few minutes later, were all on the roof. Tag spotted a window on the roof that would open to the inside. When he noticed that nothing seemed to secure it, he nervously opened it, hoping no alarms would go off. It opened without a sound! "Huh well that was easy" Tag thought to himself. He dropped a rope and slid down quickly but quietly. The others followed. "Now where could Chang keep Lydia and her nieces in this huge place?" Tag asked out loud.

"Chang's headquarters are huge" Viper replied, "We're gonna have to check as many rooms as possible. We should stick together because it's a maze around here."

Everyone ran around as quietly as possible, looking in every room aong the way to see if their missing friends were there. Eventually, they stumbled into a dimly lit room. "Well I don't see anything here!" Tag exclaimed. As the group was about to leave, Jade cried out "Lydia!" Everyone turned around to notice that at the back of the room, there was a jail cell with the four victims inside.

"Liddy! Girls!" Tag shouted as they all ran towards the cell at the same time.

"Don't worry, Charmaine, we're gonna bust you out of here!" Cobra called out confidently.

As they were looking for the keys, they heard a voice. "Congratulations, J-Team, you did exactly what I was hoping you would do."

The group turned around to see Bartholomew Chang walk in with Sheila McStone.

"Chang!" Jackie yelled as he got into fighting position.

"Sheila?" Tag asked in disbelief. Sheila smiled and looked at him evilly. "Hello, cousin. It's been a long time."

"So it _was_you who lured us here!" Viper exclaimed to Chang. "Let Lydia and her nieces go!"

Chang grinned evilly. "Why don't you hear first what offer I have for a certain group of ex-criminals?"

"Offer?" Viper asked in confusion.

Chang nodded and pointed out Hak Foo, Valmont, and the Ice Crew. "Since you all aren't familiar with me, I'm Bartholomew Chang. I once had a mass amount of wealth in jade, that is until Jackie Chan and his team defeated me twice. I want to re-build my criminal empire and since you all were some of the most powerful villains in the past, I figured you would be the perfect candidates to become my allies."

"Yo how do you know who we are?" Strikemaster Ice asked in confusion.

"Miss Sheila here has friends who are Section 13 agents in disguise and have been collecting information about Chan's past enemies and who would be the most useful in becoming my partners in crime. When she found out that her cousin Taggart McStone and her past enemy Lydia McPeek were both there as well, she gave me the idea to use her as a ransom so that I could speak with you. Nice to know that it worked and that we got a bonus by kidnapping her nieces!"

"So that's the reason why they kidnapped us? Well that's the dumbest ransom I've ever heard of!" Cassie whispered in disgust.

"You guys have some sick minds!" Tag growled in disgust.

"Appreciate the compliment, Agent Tag" Chang said sarcastically. "Now anyways," referring to Hak Foo, Valmont, and the Ice Crew, "I found out from the agents that you are very skillful and crafty fighters. Valmont, I believe I have heard of you before because the Dark Hand was the strongest crime syndicate in the world, until Lord Shendu ruined you, that is. And I heard you three had served Drago, the son of Shendu" he said, pointing to the Ice Crew.

"Who's these Shendu and Drago people?" Charmaine whispered to Cassie and Kaysha. Her sisters shrugged in response.

"You are correct. But what exactly do you want from us?" Valmont asked suspiciously.

Chang grinned. "I wish for you to ally yourselves with me, and together we can build a crime syndicate more powerful than the world has ever seen. Your reward will be great." he added as Sheila opened a large box filled with gold and rare jewels.

Valmont and the Ice Crew stared hungrily at the riches, becoming attracted to how much money was in there.

Hak Foo stepped back and frowned. "Your offer is undesirable to me", he declared, "I have become victim to the dark side too many times in the past and don't want to go back down that way."

Chang rolled his eyes. "Good guys" he muttered under his breath. "Very well then, what about you four?" he asked Valmont and the Ice Crew.

Valmont continued to stare at the treasure. "My, I sure do miss having the power that I did when leading the Dark Hand. It would be jolly good to be on top again" his dark side said. "I will join you" Valmont said out loud.

Lydia's heart sunk in despair. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could her boyfriend turn back to evil? "Valmont...babe...no..." she whispered, too afraid to speak out loud.

"Very good" Chang exclaimed with satisfaction. "Now, what about you three? I know there's a part of you that loved being evil", speaking to the Ice Crew.

Strikemaster Ice turned to his crew. "Yo did you see how much cash they got to offer us? Yo we could ditch probation and have some real fun!"

"Sounds like a deal to me, yo!" Cobra exclaimed.

DJ Fist crossed his arms and frowned. "Count me out" he said firmly.

Ice and Cobra's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Yo what do you mean you ain't gonna join us?" Ice asked in shock.

"Bro, we've done everything together! We're the ultimate trio, yo! You can't bail us!" Cobra exclaimed.

DJ frowned more. "What are you guys thinking? Yeah it's a ton of money but watch, we join Chang and Chan kicks our butts again and we end up back in prison and will probably be there forever. It happened a ton of times before so what makes you think it won't happen again? Evil seriously don't pay no more. Besides, what about them?" he added, pointing to Charmaine and Cassie.

Ice and Cobra turned around and sighed heavily, looking at the frightened faces of their crushes. "I'm really crazy about Kaysha and I'm not gonna risk losing her. You guys do what you want, but I'm not in this." DJ declared.

MC Cobra looked at Charmaine again and sighed. He couldn't betray her or his best friend DJ! He and DJ Fist did more together than Ice ever did with them. They were like brothers, and Cobra couldn't leave him. And Charmaine! She was such an incredible person that made Cobra's heart race. She was so nice to him! And evil really didn't pay anymore, he was defeated too many times in the past by Chan and didn't want to deal with that again. After a minute of contemplating, Cobra stood by DJ and faced Ice.

"Yo I changed my mind, I'm with DJ on this one. You're on your own, bro."

Strikemaster Ice couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both of them were gonna ditch him? Ice frowned angrily. "A'ight then, I _will _go solo on this one!" He then turned towards an impatient Chang. "Yo my posse is outta this one but I ain't. What do you want me and the V-Man to do first?"

Chang and Sheila looked at each other and grinned. "You can start by annihilating the McPeeks" Sheila said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Valmont and Strikemaster Ice were staring dumbfounded at Lydia and her nieces with knives in their hands. "Yo, Chang was us to _kill _them? That's really steep. Too steep." Ice thought to himself.

Lydia and Cassie shrank back in fear the most. "Valmont would never do this to me, I'm his girlfriend! Doesn't my love mean anything to him?" Lydia shuddered in fear.

Valmont looked into Lydia's frightened blue eyes. "Valmont, what are you doing? You're gonna throw away true love for something petty like money, which will corrupt you again? Do not be a fool!" his yin side said within him. "Don't listen to the goody goody!" his dark side argued back, "You don't need her! Collect the cash and resume your position as a crime lord!" "You need Lydia in your life, Valmont! You _love _her!" "Who needs love when you can have power and money!" "Don't do it!" "Do it!" "Don't do it!" "Do it!"

At the same time, Strikemaster Ice was looking at Cassie and arguing within himself on what to do. Killing off Cassie and her sisters? Way to the extreme! He started having flashbacks to how he felt when Cassie was near him, how happy he was when playing Robo Mercs 2 with her, and how much fun he had when exercising with her.

"Come on dude, go for the gold already! You're being offered an epic criminal gig!" exclaimed his yang within in. "Oh shut up!" the yin said back. "Drew, you really like Cassie. She's yo other half and you know it! Money comes and goes but true love only comes once. Don't blow it, and don't betray your posse!"

"What is taking you two so long? Eliminate them already!" Chang grouched impatiently, which interrupted Valmont and Ice's battles within. The two approached the four girls in their jail cell and raised their knives. Lydia and Cassie shrank back in fear since Valmont and Ice were standing directly in front of them. "Valmont...no... don't do this to me" she whispered. Cassie was too terrified to say anything.

Valmont and Ice sighed and slashed the ropes that tied their hands and feet together, thus freeing them. They did the same for Kaysha and Charmaine.

"Wh...what do you think you're doing?" Chang exclaimed. "You fools are supposed to kill them, not free them! Unless you're intending to kill them in a different way" Sheila added.

"Yo I ain't killing them" Strikemaster Ice replied angrily, "Keep yo stupid money, I'm out of this one!" MC Cobra and DJ Fist smiled, relieved that their friend didn't turn to the dark side.

"I agree with him" Valmont added, "Money can't buy true love, which I'd rather have!" Lydia smiled and started to tear up. So her love _did _mean something to him!

Sheila rolled her eyes. "You two are so pathetic!" she sneered. "Trading money and power for love? Stupid!"

"Tch, says the woman who couldn't get a man back in the day and probably don't got one now." Cassie replied sarcastically.

Sheila blew her top at that comment. "Alright then! If you fools won't help us then we'll take all of you out ourselves!" she yelled as she and Chang whipped out swords and ran towards the "J-Team". Jackie and Viper were able to miss their advances and roundhouse kick them down. Some of Chang's workers ran in after Chang sounded the alarm, knowing that he would need more muscle to defeat his enemies. DJ Fist, MC Cobra, Tag, and Hak Foo came into the fight.

"Mmm, maybe we should sit this one out" Finn said to Ratso and Chow.

"Ahhh think again!" Chow cried as some workers ran towards them, trying to attack. The trio did everything they could to fight them off and though their fighting style was not strong, it was strong enough to keep them off.

Chang and Sheila still tried to attack Lydia and her nieces but were getting kicked away by Jackie, Viper, Ice, and Valmont.

"Man, this is getting intense" Charmaine exclaimed, eyeing MC Cobra to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"Gah I know" Lydia replied. The four were still so frightened by what had been going on that they didn't want to move, for fear of losing their lives.

Valmont was fighting one on one with Sheila, getting worn out from moving around so much and kicking with such force. Sheila eyed Lydia in the corner of her eye and wanting to still get revenge, ducked one of Valmont's approaching side kicks and stabbed him on the side. "Ahhh!" Valmont grunted as he immediately fell to the ground in pain.

"Noooo!" Lydia screamed. After staring on in shock for a moment, her eyes filled with rage as she got up and got in fighting position in front of Sheila.

"Alright. Now. It's. On." Lydia grunted through her clenched teeth as she got into fighting position. "_Nobody _hurts _my _boyfriend! I am _not _gonna let your stupid jealousy ruin my life!" Sheila grinned evilly. "Well then let's dance, sister!" Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie ran out of the cell and got ready to fight next to their aunt.

"You're gonna have to deal with us, too!" Charmaine said boldly.

"The more, the merrier!" Sheila exclaimed. She and Chang both ran after them when Lydia and Cassie jumped up and kicked the swords out of the hands with a single flying side kick.

"Hah! Now try to get us, fools!" Cassie said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, we can do this the old fashioned way" Chang replied. He tried throwing a punch at her when Cassie caught his arm and flipped him to the ground and pressed his arms firmly to the ground with the help of Kaysha. Chang tried everything to escape but the two girls were able to secure him.

"Wow, must be embarrasing for Chang to get his butt kicked by a girl" Finn said to Chow and Ratso after knocking out employees and watching the fight from afar, which made the trio snicker.

Lydia and Sheila were still duking it out. "Geez didn't know she knows martial arts" Lydia thought to herself as she started to wear down. Sheila was about to aim for her chest with a roundhouse kick when she all of a sudden got knocked down by a random flying side kick.

"Eat that, crazy lady!" Jade exclaimed when she landed on the ground. Lydia smiled as she looked around and noticed that Chang, Sheila, and their employees had been defeated and that Tag, Jackie, Viper, Hak Foo, and DJ Fist were arresting them with the help of the Taiwanese police, whom Jade had secretly called before jumping into the fight.

"Right on, kid" Lydia said to Jade as she gave her a high five. Her happiness quickly faded as she ran over to Valmont's unconscious side and leaned down next to him. "Valmont..." she whispered as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Tag we need to get him medical attention pronto!" she exclaimed as Tag finished arresting the criminals.

"We will, Liddy, there's a couple paramedics here to help" Tag replied as he directed the paramedics towards Valmont so that they could board him on the jet going back to San Francisco and help him on the flight back with the assistance of an American doctor who happened to be in Taiwan and was heading back to the United States. The paramedics picked him up gently and put him on a stretcher. "Please be okay, babe" Lydia said quietly as she kissed his hand and walked along with the paras.

Kaysha was still trying to catch her breath from holding down Chang when DJ Fist ran over to her. "DJ!" she exclaimed as the two hugged each other close.

"Are you okay, Kaysha?" DJ Fist asked anxiously, afraid that she may have been injured.

"Ye...yeah I'm fine" Kaysha said between breaths, "I...I...man that was crazy out there" she stuttered as she got teary eyed, "Man...I... was so scared...I " DJ Fist interrupted her by kissing her lips. Kaysha's mind starting spinning with ecstasy and the horrors of being kidnapped and almost killed faded away with the excitement of being kissed by her crush. And her first kiss at that! After his lips separated from hers, DJ Fist looked into Kaysha's big brown eyes.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt" he began, "I'm really sorry about Ice, I don't know why he almost killed you guys. I could never do something like that, especially to someone who means a lot to me" he added as he put his hands on her cheeks. Kaysha smiled big.

"Th...thank you. You're such a sweetheart! I really like you, DJ."

DJ brightened right away as he pulled her close to him. "I really like you too, Kaysha" he replied as the two leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss together.

MC Cobra ran over to Charmaine, who was lying on the ground, dizzy. "You okay, Charmaine?" he asked with concern. Charmaine tried to focus on him but was feeling more lightheaded. "I...uh..I don't know, I feel so dizzy, I..." she replied as she tried to get up but fell over. "Some guy punched my head hard...oh man..." she stuttered as her head throbbed in pain. Cobra instantly picked her up and held her close to him.

"Don't worry, Charmaine, I'll get you to the plane and see if the doctor Jade found can help you after Valmont gets help." Charmaine started to slip in and out of consciousness as MC Cobra kissed her head gently, hoping she would be better soon.

As everyone was clearing out of Chang's headquarters, Strikemaster Ice started walking alongside Cassie. "Yo you feeling a'ight?" he asked her. Cassie looked at him angrily.

"Don't talk to me, Judas!" she replied sharply as she picked up her pace and walked ahead of him. Ice looked on in confusion. "Yo what's she so uptight about?" she thought.

A few minutes later, the Section 13 crew was flying back to San Francisco. Valmont was receiving medical attention from the doctor while the assisting paramedics were helping Charmaine until the doctor could evaluate her.

"What a day" Jackie said, exhausted as Viper fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Tch, tell me about it, that was almost too dangerous even for me!" Jade replied. Jackie smiled.

"I am very proud of you for calling the police before jumping into the fight too soon! You did the right thing. You're gonna make a great secret agent someday" he said warmly, which made Jade smile.

Lydia stared outside a window and was trying to stay awake. "You okay, Liddy?" Tag asked as he sat down next to her. Lydia looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm so worried about Valmont, Tag. What if...what if..." she tried to finish as she started sobbing. Tag hugged her close as she buried her head in his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Liddy, I heard this doctor is one of the best out there. I'm so sorry you and the girls had to go through what you did, and I'm even sorrier that my stupid cousin tried to hurt you in more ways than one."

Lydia looked at him with a tear-streaked face. "It was a nightmare, Tag, and we didn't even see it for helping save us, though." Tag gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, what are friends for, Liddy? Told you I'm always here to be your backup." Lydia gave a small smile as she hugged her friend. "Miss McPeek, your boyfriend has regained consciousness" Dr. Mark Hays, the American doctor, stated as he walked up towards the duo.

"How is he?" Lydia asked anxiously. Dr. Hays smiled. "He's gonna be just fine. Pretty weak but thankfully nothing severe was damaged. He would like to see you." Lydia got up right away and followed the doctor to the back room. Valmont was lying there on the stretcher with his shirt off, his chest tightly bandaged to hold in the stitches and to stop the bleeding.

"Hi babe" Lydia said gently as she stood by his side and kissed his hand, holding it in hers.

"Hello darling" Valmont replied weakly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you" Lydia replied, trying not to cry again.

Valmont gave her a small smile. "I'm going to be alright, darling, I'm a fast healer." He then frowned and looked up into her eyes. "Look, I...I'm dreadfully sorry about what happened, and that I got caught up in becoming wealthy and powerful again...I...I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." he said as his blue eyes were filled with regret and despair.

Lydia leaned down so that she was closer to his face and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to stop seeing you, Valmont!" she began, "Yeah I was hurt that you almost betrayed me but I'm proud of you for following your conscience and doing the right thing. Giving up such an offer for me proves that your feelings for me are for real, and that means a lot to me!"

Valmont smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, darling. Though I don't deserve it I am truly grateful to have you in my life. I love you, Lydia."

Lydia's eyes instantly filled with tears of happiness instead of fear. Valmont _loves_ her! This is the first time any guy outside her family said those three special words to her, and it made her feel awesome, especially since she felt the same way about him!

"I love you too, Valmont." she managed to squeak out. Valmont smiled huge as the two shared a kiss and hugged each other gently.

MC Cobra walked to another small room on the back of the jet where Charmaine was resting. Dr. Hays walked out after checking her and smiled. "How's Charmaine?" Cobra asked with concern.

"She'll be fine, she's just needs a lot of rest!" Dr. Hays replied, "She got a concussion, though I don't believe it's too severe. You're welcome to stay with her, she's more attentive than before!" Cobra smiled as he walked in.

Charmaine was laying on the floor on a mat and was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey Charmaine" Cobra said as he sat on the floor next to her.

Charmaine turned towards him slowly and smiled. "Hi Cobra" she said sweetly but tiredly.

"How you feeling?" Cobra asked.

"Fine, I guess, though my head hurts like crazy! More than anything I'm just physically and mentally exhausted from today" Charmaine replied.

Cobra turned towards her and took her left hand into his. "I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did, yo, those guys were jerks to put you through all that" he said, still angry that Charmaine had been hurt and that he almost betrayed her. "But I'm more

sorry that I almost went along with Chang's offer. The money looked so good but DJ talked some sense into me and I realized that you're worth much more to me."

Charmaine managed to smile big. "Aww you're so sweet! And it's okay, what matters is that you didn't go along with him and decided to stay good. You don't need crime in your life anyways, you're worth more than that, especially to me."

Cobra felt himself blush. "Thanks, yo. Listen, uh, it might sound silly but I really like you, Charmaine. You're the tightest girl I've ever met and I'm real crazy about you."

Charmaine's entire face brightened instantly. "Aww really? Man that's great because I really like you too! You're really nice and caring and soooo good looking!" she squealed, which made Cobra laugh. "But seriously, you're a great guy. Thanks for helping save me" she added as she managed to get up, leaned towards him, and kissed him. Cobra's face turned bright red as he became hypnotized with how amazing it felt to get his first kiss. After she kissed him, the two looked into each other's eyes romantically and closed them as they both kissed each other's lips.

Cassie was sitting by herself near the front of the plane, crying silently because of recalling the horrors of being kidnapped and because Strikemaster Ice almost killed her. "How could he hurt me like that? I thought we were chill!" she thought to herself.

"Yo Cass" Ice's voice interrupted her thoughts as he sat down next to her. Cassie continued to look away from him.

"Yo come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" Ice asked, desperate to find out what was bugging her.

Cassie turned around and looked at him angrily with her tear streaked face, which surprised Ice to see. "What do you mean _what's wrong_? I get kidnapped for no good reason and you almost killed me and my family because of something stupid like money and power and you ask me what's wrong? What's wrong with _you_, man?" she said harshly as tears starting falling again.

Ice was surprised for a moment but then felt his stomach sink as he understood why she was angry. "Yo...yo girl, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, I was stupid to get caught up in that."

Cassie looked at him again. "You have any idea how much it hurt me to see you turn your back on your friends and me? And I thought you were different."

Ice bit his lip in shame and regret. "I...I'm sorry. But what do you mean different?" he asked in confusion.

Cassie took a big sigh. "I've been betrayed by a lot of guys in the past, man. Every guy that I've ever liked either hasn't liked me in return or liked me but got swept away by some girly girl who didn't want them to be near a tomboyish chick like me. When I met you and realized how much I liked you, I was hoping you would be different, someone who would actually like me for who I am and be nice to me and all. Guess I was wrong." she added as more tears formed in her blue eyes.

Strikemaster Ice raised his eyebrows while his heart rate started accelerating. "Yo...you like me?" he asked with some excitement.

"Yeah man" Cassie replied, "You're so similar to me and it made me really happy when you and I played and talked about Robo Mercs. Plus...I think you're cute." she said shyly.

Ice blushed and smiled. "Wow...well yo I like you too Cass, a LOT" he said confidently.

Cassie's sadness quickly started to fade. "For reals? You...you like me too?"

Ice nodded. "Yeah. I never was into finding a girl to be with until I met you. Then all that changed. I was wrong for wanting to join Chang but the reason I ditched him and saved you is because I realized how much I liked you and how happy you made me. I'd rather have you in my life than all the money in the world, yo. I hope you'll forgive me."

Cassie smiled her beautiful smile that Ice was in love. "Aww I forgive you, man! It just means a lot to me that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. It's chill that we're so simpatico! Thanks, Ice" she replied as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Ice smiled more as he pulled her close.

"Yeah, I definitely did the right thing yo" he thought happily to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Section 13 crew made it back to San Francisco safely and successfully. Valmont got approved for medical leave until he was physically capable of returning and Charmaine was prescribed to bed rest until her concussion symptoms were gone. Tag was finishing telling Captain Black what had happened and how each of the people who came along helped rescue the McPeeks.

"The Taiwanese government is dealing with Chang and Sheila and will determine their punishment within a few days once they appear in court. They agreed to let us know what happens and have assured us that those two will not harass us again" Tag reported.

"Good work, Agent Tag" Captain Black praised, "As well as to all of you!" he said to everyone who had gone on the mission. Lydia appeared after checking on Valmont and Charmaine.

"Lydia I'm glad you and your nieces returned safely, though I'm sorry you had to go through what you did" Captain Black said sincerely.

Lydia smiled. "It's alright, Captain. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving our lives. We were really terrified but knowing that we have you guys to back us up means so much! I hope I can do something to repay you."

Jackie smiled back. "You're not indebted to us, Miss McPeek. The work you do here is more than enough!"

After the meeting dismissed, the Ice Crew turned towards Captain Black.

"Yo what's on the list for today, CB?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

Captain Black smiled. "Something that's a bit different than what you've done before."

The Ice Crew looked at him confused. "We gettin' assigned to something else?" MC Cobra asked.

Tag then smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes! I told Captain Black privately what you three did and he was so impressed that we agreed, with the court's approval as well, to sign your release! You'll serve the rest of your probation time working around here but you'll be getting paid for it! So there you go!"

The Ice Crew lit up with excitement right away. They were free!

"For reals? Yo that's off the hook! Thank you!" MC Cobra exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks so much, yo!" Strikemaster Ice replied. Then he frowned for a minute. "I don't think I deserve it, though" he began, "I almost went bad again, Cobra and Fist are the ones who should be free, not me."

Tag looked at him with confusion at first but then put a hand on his shoulder. "But you didn't go bad, you changed your mind and helped save Lydia and her nieces! Plus Cassie told me how happy you made her when you told her that you liked her. Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie are like daughters to me and their happiness is important to me. All three of you have shown from this incident that you're here to stay on the good side and we can use your brains and butt-kicking skills here at Section 13!"

Captain Black nodded in agreement. "Tag is absolutely correct! Excuse us while we get the documents signed, you boys can have the day off for your own time and can get to work tomorrow!" He and Tag then walked off.

"I can't believe it! This is sweet, man!" MC Cobra exclaimed, "Finally we can live life the right way and have some fun while we're at it!"

"Got that right, dude" DJ Fist replied with a smile. "What do you guys wanna do first?"

Strikemaster Ice grinned. "Maybe we can ask our ladies what they wanna do" he said teasingly, which made them laugh. Then he got serious. "Look guys, I'm really sorry I turned my back on you, yo. I don't know what I was thinking! All I know is that nothin' will ever break us apart, cuz our posse is off the chain!"

MC Cobra smiled. "Hey it's all good, man, that's all in the past now! We're in this together, and nothin's gonna change that! Just glad that we're so loyal to each other". DJ Fist nodded enthusiastically.

Cassie and Kaysha were playing Robo Mercs 2 in the lounge while Charmaine slept on one of the couches. "Man!" Kaysha groaned as she lost the fifth match in a row, "This game is totally not my thang!"

Cassie smirked. "Well obviously! Geez you and Charmaine are the worst competition ever!"

"Yo maybe you want some real competition then?" they heard a voice say at the entrance. They turned around and smiled when they saw the Ice Crew standing there.

"Well get your butt in here and play then!" Cassie taunted.

Ice laughed. "A'ight then! Let's do this!"

Kaysha handed him her GameBoy and greeted DJ Fist with a kiss.

Cassie smiled mischievously when she saw her older sister and DJ kiss. "You guys feel free to make out while me and Ice kick each other's butts!" she said sarcastically, which made her and Ice snicker. Kaysha and DJ rolled their eyes but blushed.

MC Cobra sat next to the sleeping Charmaine and gently propped her head on his lap, kissing her head and stroking her soft hair, anxious for her to return to 100%.

"Take that, Ice man! You can't touch this!" Cassie trash talked as her and Ice battled back and forth.

"Right back at ya, girl!" Ice exclaimed as he starting wearing her character down.

"Aw snap, I'm almost dead!" Cassie said with surprise as she ferociously pressed buttons to try to win the match.

Bam! One kick to the chest and Optimus Sass was defeated.

"Hizzle!" Cassie exclaimed. "I can't believe you beat me! How'd you do that?"

Strikemaster Ice grinned. "Read through the cheat book you gave me on our flight back to San Fran. Let's just say that I got a good memory!" he teased.

Kaysha tilted her head and looked at Cassie. "Cheat book?"

Cassie smiled somewhat nervously. "Ahhh just a book with the secrets of the game that the company gave me before the game was released. It ain't cheatin'!"

Kaysha's eyes widened. "You have a secrets book and never told me or Charmaine?"

Cassie smirked. "Why would I? You guys suck at Robo Mercs so badly it wouldn't do you any good!"

Strikemaster Ice laughed out loud as Kaysha smacked her younger sister. "You little brat!" she teased, "I'm gonna get you back for that eventually!"

Charmaine started moving around as she was waking up. Cobra looked down and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey cutie" he said romantically. Charmaine looked up at him and smiled big.

"Mmm now that's a nice thing to wake up to" she said flirtatiously as Cobra leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey sis, how ya feelin'?" Cassie said as she and Ice were about to choose different characters.

"Better for sure" Charmaine replied, "Still a little dizzy but my head doesn't hurt as bad!"

"Well of course you're a little dizzy, Cobra just kissed you!" Kaysha teased. Everyone starting laughing as Charmaine rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush it!"

Kaysha smiled. "Hah means I'm right. Charmaine! Cassie has a secrets book for Robo Mercs 2 that she never told us about! Can you believe that?"

Charmaine sat up and stared at Cassie. "Bball sis say what? Cassandra!" she exclaimed.

Cassie smirked. "_Cassie_!"

"Yeah yeah" Charmaine scoffed, "How could you not say anything? Am I so bad at Robo Mercs that you figured the book wouldn't help me?"

Cassie looked at her somewhat suspiciously. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

Charmaine grinned. "Dude. I'm your sister! I can read you like a baby book!" she replied which made the six laugh.

"Hey don't you guys have to go back to work?" Cassie asked the Ice Crew as she looked at the clock.

The trio looked at each other and smiled. They hadn't told the sisters about being released but now would be the right time!

"We got the day off and start our new job tomorrow!" Cobra replied.

"New job?" the three girls said at the same time.

Strikemaster Ice smiled big. "CB and Tag were impressed that we helped save yo lives and all and rewarded us by releasing us from probation! We serve the rest of the time workin' for Section 13 but we get paid for it and are free from prison!"

Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie stared at them in shock for a minute and then burst with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" Charmaine exclaimed, giving Cobra a huge hug.

"For reals!" Cassie replied, "Now we can hang out more and stuff for the last week that we're here!"

Tag randomly walked in and smiled at the sight of the six youths.

"Hey kiddos!" Tag began, "I just need to borrow the guys for a minute so that they can sign the forms to confirm their release!"

As the Ice Crew got up and walked out the door, the McPeek girls walked up as well and smiled at Tag.

"Thank you, Tag, for releasing the Ice Crew! You're the best!" Charmaine exclaimed as they all hugged him at the same time.

Tag smiled back. "You're welcome! My goodness though, you're gonna make me cry" he said teasingly, which made the girls laugh.

A week passed by quickly. The Ice Crew enjoyed their new job and was moved to a comfortable living space within Section 13. They started wearing the same black clothes that they did before and spent a lot of time with the McPeek girls, going to some of Lydia's fitness classes with them and hanging out outside Section 13. The day came that Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie had to fly back home to Los Angeles.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so much!" Tag exclaimed as he hugged each one of them, "I had so much fun! Tell Larry me and Liddy say hi next time you see him, and Cassie! For heaven's sake please don't try to sell your "adventure in Taiwan" to the tabloids!" he teased. Kaysha and Charmaine laughed out loud as Cassie smacked his behind.

"Oh Taggart, way to take the fun out of everything!" she teased back.

Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie said goodbye to everyone at Section 13 that they had become well acquainted with, including the Enforcers (who, being classy men, stopped flirting with them once they noticed the love connection between them and the Ice Crew), Jackie, Viper, Tohru, Uncle, Captain Black, and Jade.

"Aww I'm gonna miss you guys! You're so cool!" Jade said sadly.

Charmaine smiled as she gave her a hug. "You're a cool kid too, Jade! Hey, if you're ever in LA, give us a jingle and we can chill! You got our numbers! But keep in touch for sure!"

Jackie gave each of the girls a hug as he told them goodbye. "Thank you for being such a good influence on Jade", he began, "I hope she can grow up to be as kind and mature as you three."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, Jackie, that really means a lot! And thanks again for saving us, you're a pretty good butt kicker!" she teased.

Valmont, who had gained enough strength to start walking around, said goodbye to the McPeek girls as well. "It was such a pleasure to have you girls come here, I had a blast being around you! I wish you the very best for the next school year!"

"Aww thanks!" Charmaine replied, "Take care of Liddy and make sure she and Tag behave!"

Valmont laughed. "Oh I won't let you down!"

Finally, the McPeek girls turned towards the Ice Crew and swallowed hard. They were gonna miss them the most, even more than their own aunt! Cassie asked Lydia if they could each have a minute alone and then walked off with their sweethearts.

"I'm gonna miss you, DJ" Kaysha said, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me!" DJ pulled her close and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too, pretty girl" he replied, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me too!"

Kaysha smiled. "Here's my number" she wrote on his hand, "Keep in touch ok?"

DJ Fist smiled back. "I will" he promised as he wiped away the tears that were starting to form in Kaysha's eyes and kissed her.

"Man I really like it here in San Fran, I'm gonna miss it here! Though I won't miss it as much as you" Charmaine said as she and MC Cobra were overlooking the main part of Section 13. Cobra smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm gonna miss you too, cutie. Thank you for coming into my life, yo! I hope I get to see you again or else I'll miss you too much."

Charmaine's tear-welled eyes looked into his. "You will. I don't know when but I promise we'll see each other again" she said as the two leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you, man!" Cassie said to Strikemaster Ice, "And I'm not just saying that cuz I only have Charmaine and Kaysha to play Robo Mercs 2 with!"

Strikemaster Ice laughed. "Imma miss you too, girl!" He then bravely took one of her hands into his and held it as he looked at her. "Listen, thanks again for giving me a second chance, yo. I'm lucky to know such a great chick."

Cassie smiled. "Hey no problem! And I'm lucky to know such a chill dude" she replied as the two hugged each other tight. They looked at each other and before they knew it, their lips met in a soft but romantic kiss.

Cassie's face turned bright red. "Did... we just kiss?" she asked, feeling lightheaded from ecstasy.

Strikemaster Ice grinned day dreamily. "Umm…uh…yeah we did" he stuttered, "I really liked it yo!"

Cassie smiled the smile that Ice was attracted to. "We should do it again, then" she said teasingly as the two pulled each other close and kissed a few more times.

The six walked back towards Lydia, each couple holding hands. "Alright girlies" Lydia began, "I hate to say it but we gotta get going if you wanna make your flight on time." She started walking towards the Section 13 parking lot as the McPeeks girls shared one last goodbye kiss with their crushes. Tears fell from each of the girls' eyes as they walked away.

"It's gonna be okay girls" Lydia said as she hugged her nieces at the same time before getting into her car, "I promise you that this isn't the end but just the beginning."

A month and a half went by. Lydia continued to counsel clients on fitness and nutrition and taught her fitness classes, recently adding a Dance Up class, inspired by Charmaine and Cassie's love for dancing. Valmont returned to work two weeks prior and was working hard towards a promotion to assistant manager of the criminal justice department. He and Lydia started spending more time together and even let Tag tag along sometimes so that the friendship between Valmont and Tag could grow. The Ice Crew continued to work hard at their new job and was able to keep in touch with Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie once they got their own phones. They missed the McPeek girls tremendously and continued to think about them every day.

One night, as he was stretching for Lydia's Pump Up class, MC Cobra got lost in thought about Charmaine. He missed her beautiful brown eyes, her gorgeous smile, her fun, upbeat personality, and the softness of her lips. He wanted to see her so badly! Before the McPeek girls left, Lydia took a picture of each couple and gave them copies once printed. Cobra kept the picture of him and Charmaine next to his bed stand and looked at it every time he woke up and before he fell asleep.

"Alright guys!" Lydia said to her class, "Today I want to do something a little different but just as fun: volleyball!" The whole class got excited, which made Lydia smile. "The gym is open for our use so we'll head over there, do our warm-up, and serve it up!"

"Hey is it cool if we play too?" a voice called out. The whole class turned around and smiled huge when they saw Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie standing at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaysha! Charmaine! Cassie!" Jade exclaimed as she ran over to the trio and gave them a huge hug.

"Hey kid!" Cassie said with a smile, "Good to see ya!"

"Girls! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming to visit again!" Lydia said excitedly.

Charmaine grinned. "Well duh! We wanted it to be a surprise! So surprise!"

Tag laughed. "Oh it's just like you girls to do something like that! But I'm okay with it!" he added as he hugged them.

MC Cobra smiled big as he approached Charmaine. "Hey cutie!" he said.

Charmaine hugged him instantly. "Hey handsome" she replied before they shared a passionate kiss. Cassie and Kaysha greeted Ice and Fist the same way.

"For heaven's sake, you guys, we have children here!" Tag teased which made the whole class laugh.

Cassie laughed as she smacked him playfully. "Yeah, and you're one of them!" she joked back.

Lydia smiled. "Well goodness this is gonna be even more fun! Let's head on over to the gym!"

As the class was walking over to the gym, the McPeek girls walked hand in hand with their Ice Crew sweethearts.

"I still can't believe you're here!" DJ Fist exclaimed, "You should have told me you were coming!"

Kaysha grinned. "We wanted to surprise everyone, not just Liddy! There's a pretty big reason why we're here, actually, but that's a surprise as well!"

"Oh really?" DJ Fist replied, "Would a dinner date convince you to tell me your little secret?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Kaysha giggled. "Perhaaaaaps" she squealed which made them both laugh and share another kiss.

"Alright guys! For starters I'll pick two team captains and number you guys off so that we have a randomized team" Lydia instructed her class. "Let's see...aha! Oh this will be fun! Cassie and Tag, I'll have you guys be the team captains because seeing you two compete against each other is hilarious!" she joked.

Cassie laughed. "I like your style, Liddy! Get ready to get yo butt kicked, old man" she said to Tag with a mischievous smile.

Tag laughed. "Right back at ya, blondie!"

After Lydia divided up the class onto both teams, she walked past Tag with a playful grin, as she got assigned to Cassie's team.

"Cassie ain't the only one who likes to compete against you, ya know" she teased her best friend.

Tag laughed. "Oh Liddy! This is wonderful because I can take you both down at the same time!"

The game began! The ball went back and forth on both sides. With an even distribution of tall people on both sides, the competition was fairer but more fun. Each side kept typing up. It came down to the final point. Each team captain was meeting with the four other people they rotated in.

"Alright guys" Tag said to Kaysha, Charmaine, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist, "You're the most athletic ones! Kaysh and DJ, you go up front since you're the tallest and have the best chance to spike the ball. Charmaine and Cobra, you go in the back. Let's do this! And please, focus, not flirt" he teased.

Charmaine laughed. "Please tell me you don't think we're that stupid!" as she took the ball and prepared to serve.

Bam! She served it over the net. The ball went back and forth between Lydia and Tag for a while before Cassie tried to spike it over. DJ Fist quickly combated it and spiked it back, hitting the floor and winning the entire match!

"Woooo! Great job babe!" Kaysha cheered as she kissed his cheek.

"Way to focus, big man!" Tag added. He grinned playfully as he turned towards Lydia. "Now who said they would take both you and Cassie down at once? Oh that's right! I did!" He laughed out loud as Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, put a sock in it why don't ya?" she teased back as she pinched his butt.

"Man that was a lot of fun!" Charmaine exclaimed as the group was walking away from the gym.

"For sure!" MC Cobra replied. He held Charmaine's hand tighter. "So when are you gonna tell me your little secret?" he asked.

Charmaine grinned. "Eventuaaaally" she replied, "But I promise you'll be the first one I tell!"

Lydia caught up with the six youths. "So girls, do you have your stuff with you so we can move it to my place?"

Kaysha smiled. "Nope we found a place to crash at!" she replied.

Lydia looked at them somewhat suspiciously. "Really? You're gonna make me wait like three more hours before you tell me why you're here, aren't ya?"

The three girls looked at each other and giggled. "Yeeeeep!" they said at the same time.

Lydia laughed. "Oh fine! But gosh I hate suspense!" she whined.

"Oh grow up, Liddy!" Cassie teased. "Listen, we're going out with the guys for a while but we'll swing by your place later!"

"Alright!" Lydia replied, "Valmont and Tag will be over so we'll see you little rascals then!"

"I know this great restaurant I can take you too, cutie" MC Cobra said to Charmaine once they separated from the rest of the crew, "Bit of a walk to the cable car but it's right by the Bay!"

"Ooh!" Charmaine squealed, "That sounds great! I would walk all the way across San Fran with you any day" she added flirtatiously, which made Cobra blush.

"I'll be right back with your orders!" the waitress said at the Pizza Shack.

"Perfect! Thank you, ma'am!" Charmaine replied. "Man it's a beautiful night!" Charmaine said to Cobra after the waitress left.

Cobra smiled. "Not as beautiful as you" he said romantically, kissing her hand and holding it in his.

Charmaine squealed with excitement. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Cobra. His handsome face was illuminated by the single candle that brightened their table, which Cobra specifically requested when making a reservation to impress his sweetheart. Cobra was nearly hypnotized by her natural beauty as well. He was so lucky to like and be liked by such an attractive girl!

"So cutie, _now _will you tell me why you and your sisters are back?" Cobra asked teasingly.

Charmaine laughed. "Okay okay, I won't make you wait any longer! Alright. So after me, Kaysha, and Cassie left San Fran before, we agreed that we really liked the city and missed it tremendously. We missed you and Ice and Fist more than anything and hated that we had to be hundreds of miles away from you! So when we got back home, we put in an application for Stanford University for the spring semester and got accepted. We found a great condo to live in and drove up here. So to make a long story short, we moved up here!"

MC Cobra looked at her with complete shock at first and then smiled huge. "You...you live here now? No way! That is off the hook!" he exclaimed as he got up and hugged her tight.

Charmaine smiled. "I know! I'm so excited!"

Cobra let her go and looked at her beautiful face. "You must miss your family and friends and stuff down in LA though" he said with some concern.

"Yeah, being farther away from my parents is kinda hard but I would rather be near you to be honest!" Charmaine replied, "You really mean a lot to me and I'm happy that I get to see you more often now!"

Cobra beamed. "Me too, cutie" he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

After dinner, MC Cobra and Charmaine took a walk along the San Francisco Bay and then on the Golden Gate Bridge. As Charmaine was looking at the view of the city at night, Cobra came from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"Mmm now this is much better than when the Enforcers took me here!" Charmaine exclaimed.

Cobra laughed. "I hope so, yo!" After a few minutes of silence, Cobra spoke again. "You know you're something real special to me, Charmaine. Now that you're here to stay, I think it'd be great if you became my official girlfriend."

Charmaine turned around to face him with the brightest smile on her face. "You...you want _me _to be your girlfriend?! Oh my gosh, yes please!" she squealed as she hugged Cobra so hard she knocked him over.

Cobra laughed. "Well I'm glad you're just as excited about it as I am! Thanks for coming back for me, Charmaine" he added romantically as the two shared another romantic kiss.

"I can't believe you guys moved up here!" DJ Fist exclaimed over his dinner with Kaysha at LoDo's Steakhouse after she told him "her little secret". "That's the best surprise ever!"

Kaysha grinned. "I know! Cassie has to wait until she graduates before she can move up here but since she is graduating a semester early Ice won't have to wait to so long!"

DJ smiled. "That's good! Won't moving up here delay your graduation though, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only by a semester!" Kaysha replied "Good thing about it is that Stanford's letting me play for the women's basketball team since I was so successful down at CU. So I get to play one more season before graduating, which I couldn't have done down in LA because of the internship I have to do! Plus being closer to you makes it all worth it" she added.

DJ Fist brightened. "You're such a doll! If you find a job it can help fill your time!"

Kaysha grinned. "I already did! I got a great offer to DJ on my own radio station and at sports events around the city, so DJ Kay will be back in action up in San Fran!"

"Sweet!" DJ replied, "Maybe you and I can mix it up together, it's been a while but I was a DJ in high school."

Kaysha looked at him with wide eyes. "You DJ too?! Get outta here! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

DJ smiled "Cuz you never asked" he replied, which made them both laugh. "But for reals, I DJ'd under the same nickname I have now and would like to do it again! And you know it'd be a lot more fun to do if you became my girlfriend."

Kaysha's mouth gaped with complete excitement. "For reals?! I would love to be your girlfriend, DJ! Oh man I love it here!" she exclaimed as she got up from her chair, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him.

"Hah won again, yo!" Strikemaster Ice boasted after beating Cassie at Robo Mercs 2 for the fourth time in a row at the local Game Shack arcade.

"Geez you've gotten better since I last saw you!" Cassie exclaimed, "I shouldn't have given you the secrets book, darn it!"

Ice laughed. "My gain, yo loss, girl!" He then took her hand into his and escorted her out of the arcade.

"So, you wanna tell me why you and yo sisters are back here in San Fran?"

Cassie grinned. "I'll tell you once we get to Liddy's. I like making people wait in suspense" she teased.

Strikemaster Ice laughed. "Oh fine! Imma get you back for that someday though!"

The Ice Crew and McPeek girls met up outside Lydia's condo. "Come on in!" Lydia called out once Charmaine knocked on the door. The six walked in to see Tag, Lydia, and Valmont sitting in the living room, with Lydia sitting comfortably on Valmont's lap.

"Eww love birds, get a cage!" Cassie said teasingly when she saw the couple.

Lydia laughed. "Oh shut up!" she said as she threw a decorative pillow at her.

"So, you crazy kids have a fun time tonight?" Tag asked.

"You bet! More than you'll ever know" Charmaine replied as she looked at Cobra, excited about having her first boyfriend.

"Well good!" Tag replied, "So now it's time for you girls to tell us what the heck you're doing here!" He, Lydia, Valmont, and Ice all looked at the girls anxiously.

Cassie grinned. "Charmaine and Kaysha already told Cobra and Fist so I'll talk! See, when we got back home, we realized that we really loved it up here and missed all the people we met, some more than others" she began as she winked at Ice, "We talked for a while and talked to mom and dad about our vacation. We asked them if it'd be cool if we could apply to Stanford and they said "Go for it! It's a great school, and you'll be close to Lydia again!" Mom and Dad are gonna be transferred down to San Diego after I graduate anyways since the Navy wants Dad to work directly on the military base. So the three of us put in the applications and we got accepted for the spring semester. So our new home will be up here" she ended with a huge grin.

The four burst out with excitement right away. "Get outta here!" Lydia exclaimed, "Oh girls that's the best surprise ever!"

"For reals, yo!" Ice exclaimed as he gave Cassie and huge hug and kiss.

"This is wonderful! Now you and I can tease each other more often, Cass" he teased.

Cassie laughed. "You're on, old man! Kaysha and Charmaine found a place to live and jobs but what sucks is that I have to wait until I finish up my last semester of high school before I can move in" she said with less enthusiasm.

Ice smiled as he put his arm around her waist. "The time will fly, yo! Plus I'll wait for you" he added as the two gave each other a sweet kiss.

"Awwwwwww" everyone in the room said at once. They started laughing when Cassie and Ice stopped kissing and rolled their eyes at them. "Psh" they both said at the same time, though they were blushing profusely.

"So where are you girls gonna work?" Tag asked Kaysha and Charmaine.

"Kaysh is gonna keep DJing up here on the radio and at sports events while I'll be working as a personal trainer at one of the big rec centers in the city" Charmaine replied.

Lydia smiled huge. "This is gonna be so much fun having you girls around all the time!"

Cassie stayed in San Francisco for two weeks before returning back to LA, helping her sisters deck out their new condo and decorating the room she would have once she was finished with high school. She also spent as much time as she could with Strikemaster Ice. She was sad to leave him and her sisters behind in San Francisco but looked forward to reuniting with them again.

"We're gonna miss you, Cass!" Charmaine said while Cassie was saying her goodbyes at Section 13, "It's gonna be really boring up here without you!"

"Yeah, can't wait till you're done with high school" Kaysha replied. "Finish strong and try not to pull too many pranks."

Cassie laughed as she hugged her sisters. She then turned towards Ice and got sad. She hated that she had to say goodbye again!

"Imma miss you, girl" Ice said, "But I promise we'll talk everyday!"

Cassie gave him a small smile. "I'm glad. Gosh I'm really gonna miss you, Ice, I won't get to see you again until the end of the year" she said as she forced back tears.

Ice pulled her close and gave her a hug. "Like I said before, the time will fly, yo" he said as he kissed her head. "You know, it might be tough but I really wanna be yo boyfriend. I'd rather have a long distance relationship with you than no relationship at all" he said.

Cassie looked up at him with a bigger smile. "Aww for reals? Man I would really like that! Oh that makes things a lot better! Thanks for being different, Ice. And I guess it ain't goodbye, it's see ya later" she added as they shared one last kiss.

Cassie then turned towards Lydia, who was waiting to take her to the airport, and smiled. "You were right when you said it before Liddy", she said as the two were walking towards the parking, "This ain't the end- it's the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the middle of November in San Francisco. Jade was actually enjoying her sophomore year and had become close with Kaysha and Charmaine. All of Section 13 burst with excitement when Jackie and Viper announced their engagement three months prior and their plans to be married on Chinese New Year. Lydia and Valmont were getting serious in their relationship, and the two McPeek girls loved living in San Francisco, spending time with their boyfriends, and having some time off of school. Cassie had a month left of school and was more than anxious to be reunited with her sisters, boyfriend, and friends in San Francisco. Section 13 was running normally, not dealing with much criminal activity. At least not yet.

"I am so excited for basketball season to start!" Kaysha exclaimed as she was shooting hoops at the Section 13 gym with her boyfriend.

DJ Fist smiled. "I can't wait to see a real superstar in action! I think both bball teams at Stanford are gonna be great this year!"

"I think so too!" Kaysha replied, "The women's collegiate basketball tournament this weekend in Dallas is gonna be so much fun! Sucks that I have to be away from you for three days though."

"It'll go by fast, babe" DJ Fist said, "And I'll make sure to watch it on TV even if I have to watch it by myself!" Kaysha laughed as the two stopped playing for a moment to kiss.

"Got everything you need to go to Dallas?" Charmaine asked later in the week as Kaysha was finishing packing to fly to Dallas.

"Yep!" Kaysha replied, "Man it's gonna be so much fun! I'm definitely gonna give it my all this season since it'll be my last! Gosh can't believe it" she added.

Charmaine smiled reassuringly. "Crazy how times flies huh! But basketball will always be a part of your life! It'll be nice once the season is done to just play for fun and for the love of the game."

"Yeah that's true" Kaysha said, "Plus I can focus more on finishing school and my man! Alright, ooh! Tag just texted me and said that she and DJ are here to take me to the airport."

Charmaine smiled. "Alrighty! Have fun! Text me when you get to Dallas!"

"Thanks, I will" Kaysha replied. She then looked at her younger sister with a twinkle in her eye. "And just because you'll get the house to yourself this weekend doesn't mean you can do anything crazy, like have a love fest with your boyfriend?"

Charmaine laughed out loud and smacked her. "Kaysha McPeek! I'm better than that, you can trust me! I promise the house will be clean and in one innocent piece by the time you get back!" she teased.

"Alright Miss Kaysha, here we are!" Tag exclaimed as he and DJ Fist walked her to security. "Have fun and don't party too hard down in Texas." he joked.

Kaysha rolled her eyes. "I won't, _daddy_, I'll be a good girl!" She then turned around and hugged DJ Fist. "Bye babe, I'll call you as soon as I get to Dallas!" she said.

"Sounds good babe, have a great time!" DJ Fist replied as he kissed her before she left to go through airport security.

"Alright team, it looks like everyone is here!" Coach Julie Adams of Stanford's women's basketball team said to her players, "Flight is about four hours so I'll let you girls have some relaxing time but first, after takeoff, we'll discuss some strategies that we can use during the tournament in Dallas!"

"I can't wait for the season to start!" one girl said to some of her teammates, "And I think we'll win the championship this year for sure with the former CU superstar to lead the way!" They turned to look at Kaysha, who was sitting nearby reading a book.

Kaysha smiled. "Oh you guys are too nice!" she exclaimed.

After takeoff, Coach Adams began discussing strategies when one of the girls heard a strange thumping sound near the back of the plane where they were all seated.

"Hey, what's that sound?" she asked as her other teammates listened closely around them.

"I don't know, but it sounds very unusual" Assistant Coach Theresa Cox replied. All of a sudden, two masked people jumped down from the roof of the plane, after making a hole, which made all the girls scream.

"Oh my gosh! Who are they?!" one girl screamed as everybody started to panic. The people near the front of the plane started to hear the noise and began freaking out when they saw what was going on. The two masked men pushed some of the female basketball players out of the way and grabbed Kaysha.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kaysha yelled as she started kicking and trying to maneuver her way out. Three off-duty police officers who happened to be on board ran to the back of the plane and stopped the two masked individuals once Kaysha kicked them both off her. "Put your hands behind your back now!" one officer said as he forced one person's hands behind their back. As the officers were dragging the two criminals to the back lavatory, one of the criminals looked at Kaysha with fire in their eyes.

"You're not gonna get away with this, descendent of Lo Pei!" a man's voice said angrily, "Lord Shendu and his demon relatives and allies will come back to get their revenge!"

"Are you alright, Kaysha?" Coach Adams asked as she ran towards her, along with some of her teammates.

"Uh...yeah..I..I'm fine" she replied, still shaking with fear, "That was just... really… weird."

Ring ring! DJ Fist's phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it was Kaysha who was calling. "Hey babe!" he answered enthusiastically, "Glad you made it safe to Dallas!"

"Yeah me too" Kaysha said with little energy, "My flight was really scary."

DJ Fist's face frowned with concern. "Babe, what happened?"

"It was so weird", she started to recall as she was walking around the hotel she would be staying at, "We were going over game strategies after we took off when all of a sudden two guys with masks on came through the back roof of the plane. We all started freaking out big time and the guys grabbed me and tried to take me away. I was able to fight them off, thanks to three off-duty cops who jumped to the rescue. As they were pulling the two criminals to the bathroom to lock them in, one of them yelled at me something about being the descendent of some Lo Pei guy and how some Lord Shendu person and his demon relatives and allies would come back to take revenge! It was really bizarre."

DJ Fist's eyes widened. "Man that is weird. Hey let me call you back, babe" he said before hanging up.

"Captain Black, I need to speak to you right away!" DJ Fist ran into Captain Black's office. Captain Black turned around from his computer.

"What's going on, DJ?"

DJ sighed. "I just got off the phone with Kaysha and she told me her plane got hijacked by two unknown guys and tried to kidnap her. When three officers who were on the flight captured them and took them away, Kaysha said one of them yelled at her about Shendu and his demon family and allies coming back to take revenge."

Captain Black's eyes widened more than DJ's. "Oh no" he began, "We need to get the Chans and Enforcers here on the double! DJ get your friends while I call the others!"

A few minutes later, Jackie, Jade, Viper, Tohru, Uncle, Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, Valmont, and Tag met Captain Black in one of the meeting rooms.

"Aiyah! I hope this is important, Uncle was busy buying antiques to sell on Jade's magic waffle iron!" Uncle complained.

"I promise you that this is very important, Unc" Captain Black replied. He dialed Kaysha's number and plugged his phone into a sound system so that everyone could be able to hear and communicate with her.

"Hello?" Kaysha answered.

"Kaysha, it's Black" Captain Black began, "Are you ok? DJ told me what happened."

"Yeah I...I'm fine, bit mind boggled though" Kaysha replied, still a bit shaky from the incident.

"Can you tell us in detail what happened?" Captain Black asked.

"Uh, sure" Kaysha said as she continued to walk around the hotel, "So basically, after takeoff Coach was going over game strategies with us when all of a sudden these two guys with masks came down from the back roof and scared the crap out of everyone. They pushed some of my teammates out of the way and grabbed me, trying to take me away. I was fighting as hard as I could when these three police officers who happened to be on board came and arrested them once I kicked them off. They started dragging them to the bathroom to lock them in when one of the criminals started yelling at me about "descendent of Lo Pei" and how some Lord Shendu guy and his demon relatives and allies would come back and get revenge. It was just really weird" she finished.

Everyone's eyes got wide right away. "Aiyahhh! Shendu is planning to return with the demon brethren and other allies of darkness!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Shendu? But how?! I thought all magic was sealed in the earth when Shendu and Drago were banished!" Jackie said.

"Yeah Unc, how could they possibly come back?" Finn asked.

"Aiyahhh! Uncle needs time to think! Kaysha, did the criminals have any specific markings?" Uncle said.

"Ummm... I don't know... I think there was these Korean symbols on their shirts but I don't know what they were or what they meant" Kaysha replied. "And who's this Shendu person and all this talk about magic? It's really starting to creep me out!"

Everyone in the room took a big sigh and looked at each other with a "should-we-tell-her" expression on their faces.

"Kaysha, do you have time to talk for a while?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, the team's chillin' right now and practice isn't for another three hours. Why?" Kaysha asked.

Jackie sighed again. "I think it's time we told you what life was like before you and your family members came into our lives."


	10. Chapter 10

For the next hour, Jackie told Kaysha about all the magical adventures of the past, starting with the search for the talismans of Shendu and ending with the banishment of Shendu and Drago from the earth, speaking about each of the main villains he had dealt with along the way, some of which had been banished and others had reformed and were sitting in the same room with him.

"Whoa" Kaysha exclaimed at the end of his story, "So you guys all met at first as enemies and fought for and against different magical characters and used magic spells both for good and evil?"

"Uh...yes" Jackie replied, wondering if she actually believed them.

"Whoa.. that...is...awesome!" Kaysha said excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me all this before?!"

"We didn't think you'd believe us, babe" DJ Fist replied, amazed that his girlfriend didn't think they were crazy to mention the "m word".

"Well, it's kinda hard to picture it, but you don't always have to see to believe I guess" Kaysha responded. "Man that must have been so cool, I thought magic was all fake!"

"It was da bomb!" Jade said, "I wish I could play with chi spells again!"

"Jade!" Jackie scolded. "Believe me, Kaysha, dealing with magic is not as "cool" as you think" Jackie added, "It can be more dangerous than anything you could ever imagine."

"Oh. Uh whatever you say, Jackie. Nice intro to the forces of darkness but what has all this magic stuff have to do with what happened to me to today?" Kaysha asked, still mind blown by what she had been told.

"That we still need to research and find out. Kaysha we'll let you go now but if anything unusual or dangerous happens again down there then I want you to call us immediately" Captain Black instructed.

"Yes sir" Kaysha replied.

"Be careful, babe, I don't want you to get hurt" DJ Fist said with concern.

"I will, darlin' ain't no one gonna mess with me or the team" Kaysha responded.

Captain Black sighed as they hung up. "I was hoping that magic would be done and over with but it looks like another adventure is about to begin."

"Cool! That'll give me an excuse to not go to school!" Jade exclaimed, excited about solving the mystery at hand.

"No it will not, Jade!" Jackie scolded, "This could be more dangerous than anything we've ever dealt with before."

"We cannot know for sure until we do reseaaarch!" Uncle exclaimed, "Everyone to my shop! We must get to work immediately!"

As the crew was exiting the meeting room, Lydia walked up to them in her fitness attire.

"There you guys are! How come you missed class, it was a total blast tonight!"

Valmont took one hand into hers with a concerned look on his face. "There's something about my past, our past, that we need to tell you, darling "

Before she could respond, her phone went off. "Hold on a sec, babe" she said to her boyfriend. "Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Lydia McPeek?" a man's voice said.

"Yes it is, who is calling?"

"My name is Officer Jimmy Harris, we received a 911 call from your niece Charmaine McPeek about two masked men breaking into her apartment after she came home from work and trying to assault and kidnap her. She is physically fine but mentally distraught, so I wanted to call and see if you could come over. I am here right now trying to gather a detailed report."

Lydia's eyes widened with fear. "Oh my word, uh yes, I'll be right there." She hung up and was speechless.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Valmont asked.

It took Lydia a minute to talk. "I...I got a call from a policeman saying that two masked men broke into Charmaine's apartment and tried to a...assault and kidnap her...oh my" she stuttered.

"What? Now that's whack, yo!" MC Cobra said angrily. No one dared hurt his girlfriend!

"Two masked men?!" Tag said, "Oh no..."

"Oh no what, Tag?" Lydia asked fearfully.

"We need to come with you, Lydia" Jackie said.

A few minutes later, the group came over to Kaysha and Charmaine's condo. Officer Harris let them in and led them to a speechless Charmaine, who was sitting on her couch holding her knees tightly.

"Come here babe" MC Cobra comforted, hugging his girlfriend close while fire flamed through his eyes. Why had she become a victim to crime again?!

"Thank you for coming to the rescue, Officer" Lydia thanked.

"Sir, we're from Section 13 and have a specific suspicion about this incident. Do you have any detailed information about the criminals?" Tag asked.

"One of my fellow officers took a few pictures for identification purposes" Officer Harris replied, "Why don't you come over to the department and take a look?"

"That would be very helpful, sir" Lydia said.

The group headed over to the San Francisco Police Department while MC Cobra stayed behind to keep comforting his girlfriend.

"Here's a clear picture of what the criminals were wearing" Officer Harris said as he showed the group one of the photos that had been submitted to the computer system. "I don't know if that has any relevance to you."

"Jackie! Look!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed out red Korean symbols on the criminals' shirts.

"Masked men, Korean symbols...that's the same description Kaysha gave about the guys who hijacked her plane!" Viper exclaimed. "They must be the same guys!"

"Or part of the same group" Jackie replied, "We need to find out what those symbols mean!"

"Did Charmaine say anything specific about the criminals?" Tohru asked.

"Well she said that they yelled at her about names she didn't know and something about revenge. I think Lo Pei and Lord Shendu were the names they mentioned?" Officer Harris said.

The group's eyes went wide. The criminals were obviously related in some sort of cause!

"Sir, can we have a copy of these photos so that we can have them on file?" Tag asked.

"Of course!" Officer Harris replied as he printed them. "Please let us know if there's anything specific that we need to watch out for."

"How are we going to find out what these symbols mean?" Jade asked when the group went over to Uncle's shop.

"Uncle, we must look in your books and- ow!" Jackie started until Uncle whacked him.

"Aiyaaah! Does Uncle look like I know all languages of Asia? You find out what the symbols mean and then I can do reseaaarch!"

"Did you say Korean?" Lydia asked. After looking at the symbols for a minute, a lightbulb lit up in her head. "Hey, I know someone who can help us out!" She went outside the shop to make a phone call. "Hello Master Bill? It's Lydia McPeek. If you're not busy tonight, can I come pick you up at your hotel? I need your expertise about the Korean language and history."

Lydia returned about a half hour later with an older man with black hair, white skin, and circular glasses. It was her Taekwondo master, Bill Pasadena, who had been her teacher since she began martial arts at age ten. He was in town to help run a Taekwondo tournament between some of California's top dojangs.

"Everyone, I want to introduce my Taekwondo master, Bill Pasadena. He's been my teacher since I began training. I was gonna introduce him in class tomorrow but I brought him tonight because he knows a lot about the Korean culture and history!" Lydia said once she returned to Uncle's shop with her teacher.

The group introduced themselves quickly, not trying to be rude but anxious to solve the mystery that boggled their minds.

"Master Bill, do you know what these symbols mean?" Lydia asked her master, showing him the pictures from the police.

Master Bill studied them for a moment. "Yes, they look familiar" he replied, "I believe they translate to "revenge for the evil ones". Though I'm not sure what that refers to."

"Revenge for the evil ones? Revenge for the evil ones? What does that mean?" Jackie pondered.

"Master Bill sir, this may seem like a crazy question, but have you ever heard the names Lo Pei and Lord Shendu?" Tag asked.

"Lo Pei and Lord Shendu? Yes I have, actually! I remember them from a mythical tale that Lydia's mother once told me. Lydia, were you ever told the tale of your ancestor, Lo Pei?" Master Bill asked.

"Uhhh no, I don't think so. Who's Lo Pei?" Lydia asked.

"As the legend goes, there was a man in China named Lo Pei who defeated an evil demon sorcerer named Shendu. Shendu vowed his revenge, as well as a small group of Shendu's loyal subjects who- wait a second! Now I know what the Korean hangul mean!" Master Bill stopped mid story.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"It refers to a group called the Revengers." Master Bill replied.

"The Revengers?" everyone said at once.

"The Revengers were a group of loyal subjects to the Lord Shendu who came from what it is now modern-day Korea" Uncle began reading once he found a book on ancient Korean history, "It is said that they also pledged their loyalty to Lord Tarakudo of modern-day Japan and his nine Oni generals. When Shendu was defeated, it was said that Lo Pei helped defeat Tarakudo and his generals as well. When the Revengers were taken into captivity and about to be put to death, it was said that they vowed to help resurrect Shendu and his demon brethren and allies so that they could take revenge on all of Lo Pei's descendents."

"Whoa, so theose guys who tried to kidnap Kaysha and Charmaine are the descendents of these Revengers guys?" Jade asked.

"Apparently so!" Master Bill replied, "And since Lydia's nieces are descendents of Lo Pei, it is likely that the criminals you spoke of went after them to keep them captive until Shendu and his demon family and allies were restored so that they could directly eliminate them."

"This is crazy! It's a wonder how they haven't gone after me or my family members yet" Lydia said, "And all this talk about demons is starting to freak me out!"

"I hope Cassie ain't gonna be their next target" Strikemaster Ice said with concern.

"It might be best if you stay at Section 13 for a while to protect you from getting kidnapped, Liddy" Tag said.

"And while we're at it, we owe you a jolly big story about what things were like before you came into the picture, darling" Valmont added.

"So someone's trying to bring back Shendu and all the other forces of darkness? That means we'll have to fight them again! Coooool" Jade exclaimed.

"Bad day bad day" Jackie said in despair.


	11. Chapter 11

"Uncle, we must find a way to prevent the resurrection of Shendu and Tarakudo!" Jackie cried. "Is there anything in the volume that says what to do?"

"Quiet!" Uncle said, "I am still reading through to see what it says!"

Lydia's phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Liddy, it's Nate" said Nathaniel McPeek, Lydia's older brother.

"Nate! What's up!" Lydia asked excitedly as she walked to the main part of Uncle's Rare Finds.

"Oh gosh it's been a crazy day. How fast can you come down to San Diego?"

"Umm it's only an hour and a half flight from San Fran. Why? What's wrong?" Lydia asked with concern.

Nate was silent for a moment and then sighed. "It's mom. She's been kidnapped."

Lydia was so stunned that she stopped breathing for a minute. Her mind started spinning and she could hardly think. The Revengers _were_going after her family!

"Liddy, are you there?" Nate asked.

"Yeah..." Lydia replied in almost a whisper. "Don't worry, I'll be down as soon as I can, and I'll bring some people with me!"

"Darling, what's wrong?" Valmont asked when Lydia walked into the back room. His eyes filled with worry when he saw tears well up in her eyes and her face go pale.

"It's...it's...my mom" Lydia stuttered, "She's been kid...kidnapped."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Kidnapped?!" they all said.

"This is not good. I think the Revengers are starting to hit more people in your family, Liddy!" Tag cried.

"I...I know. I need to go to San Diego at once, and I want you guys to come with me." Lydia replied.

"We're on it!" Tag said.

As everyone started leaving the shop, Jade started to follow. "Let's crack this mystery!" she exclaimed until Jackie stopped her.

"Jade, you are going to stay at Section 13 with Captain Black."

"Awwwwww!" Jade whined. Seriously, when would Jackie ever _invite _her on a mission?!

Two hours later, everyone had flown down to San Diego to the Navy base where Nathaniel and Lydia's parents lived. MC Cobra and Charmaine had come along also once Lydia told them what happened. Charmaine was feeling better, thanks to her boyfriend, but was still freaked out about the incident, especially after Cobra revealed to her his "magical" past.

"Hey Nate" Lydia said as she gave her big brother a hug. Nathaniel McPeek was a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair with some streaks of gray, the same kind blue eyes, and a voice that was soft but strong at the same time. His wife Kelly was tall and muscular as well and had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, looking a lot like her oldest daughter.

"Hi Liddy, it's been too long!" Nathaniel said as he hugged her in return. "Tag! What a surprise, it's so great to see you as well" Nathaniel added when she saw his long time best friend Tag.

"Good to see you too, Nate!" Tag replied, "Though I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances."

Kelly and Cassie, who had come along to help support Nathaniel and check on his father, poked out from behind Nathaniel. "Ice!" Cassie squealed as she ran over to Strikemaster Ice and gave him a huge hug. Nate and Kelly found a reason to smile a bit more at the sight of their youngest daughter being temporarily reunited with her boyfriend.

"Hey sweet thang" Ice replied. "I missed you so much, yo!" he added as the two shared a long kiss.

"Kelly it's great to see you too!" Lydia then Tag said as they both gave her a hug as well.

After Lydia quickly introduced the people she had brought with, she looked into Nathaniel's eyes.

"How's dad?" she asked with concern.

Nate sighed. "Hanging in there, he's just very distressed. Follow me, he's in his office."

The group followed Nathaniel to a large building with lots of doors with unique passwords and entered into an office where Nathaniel's father, Vice Admiral Aaron McPeek, was sitting down alone on his chair, looking very distressed.

"Hi dad" Lydia said, running over and giving her father a hug.

"Hi honey" Vice Admiral McPeek said as he hugged her tight in return. "Taggart McStone! It's been a long time, how you doing, son?" he said when he saw Tag in the distance.

"I'm well, sir, it's great to see you" Tag said as he shook his hand firmly.

"Charmaine and Cassie, give your grandpa a hug!" he motioned to the youngest McPeek daughters as they came over and hugged him. "Where's Miss Kaysha at?"

"She's in Dallas at a basketball tournament. Dad, can you tell us what happened?" Lydia asked.

Aaron's eyes got sad again as he took a deep breath. "It was just awful. Me and Lea were asleep when all of a sudden we started hearing noises in the house. Your mother was brave and got up to see what it could be. I started drifting off to sleep when all of a sudden I started to hear her scream. I jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs to the living room and saw two masked men dragging away your mother. I tried to shoot them but they kicked the gun out of my hands and then kicked me over. Before I knew it, they were gone. Oh Liddy I don't know where on earth she could be, the Admiral's been trying everything to track her down." he concluded with more sadness in his eyes.

"Can you tell us anything about the criminals that you noticed, sir?" Tag asked.

"Well I saw that they had red Korean _hangul_ on their shirts and remember them yelling at your mother 'You will surrender your knowledge to us, descendent of Lo Pei!' But that's it."

Everyone's eyes got wide. The Revengers _had_ kidnapped Lea McPeek!

"This is crazy" Lydia said with despair, "First Kaysha and Charmaine and now mom? This is too much!"

"What does Lydia's mom know that the Revengers don't?" a voice said out of nowhere.

The group turned around and noticed that Jade was standing at the door.

"Jade! Why aren't you at Section 13?" Jackie scolded.

"Because I'm here in San Diego, duh" Jade replied sarcastically, which made Jackie groan.

"I don't know, kid" Viper replied, "But we need to find out pronto!"

"Viper's right" Lydia said, "Daddy, we should call _Halmoni_ Hy and see if she can help us."

"_Halmoni_ who?" Jade asked.

"My grandma on my mom's side" Lydia replied.

Ring ring! Aaron was calling his mother-in-law, Hy Kim, who lived alone in Seattle. He plugged his phone into a sound system so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" answered the voice of an 80 year old Korean woman.

"_Mo chin_, this is Aaron McPeek" Vice Admiral McPeek said, "How are you?"

"Aaron! I am fine, how are you?"

"I'm ok. I need your help. Lea's been kidnapped and we're trying to figure out why."

"Oh no! My _ttal_!" Hy gasped, "And who is we?"

"Your grandchildren Nathaniel and Lydia and their family and friends" Aaron replied, "Let me put Lydia on the phone with you."

"Hi _Halmoni_ Hy!" Lydia said.

"Lydia, my dear _son nyu_! How are you?"

"I'm fine, _Halmoni_" Lydia replied, "Listen, do you remember the legend of Lo Pei?"

"Why yes, of course I do!" Hy replied, "I tell your mother and uncles that when they were young!"

"Do you know anything about a group called the Revengers?" Lydia asked.

"Revengers...oh yes, very bad group" Hy replied, "They loyal subjects of Lord Shendu and Master Tarakudo in ancient times who vow to help them get revenge when they defeated."

"Well I think they exist today, because they tried to kidnap your great-granddaughters, Kaysha and Charmaine, and they kidnapped Mom! Dad said they yelled at her about surrendering her knowledge to them when they were taking her away. What could they mean?" Lydia asked.

Hy thought deeply for a minute before answering. "Oh no, this is very bad" she finally said, "They must want to know location of evil half of Um Yang globe."

"Um Yang globe?" everyone in the room said.

"Yes. I...uh Aaron, I call you back" Hy said as her phone started crackling, "I losing coverage, very bad storm here in Seattle...". Soon Aaron lost coverage with his mother-in-law.

"Blast!" Tag exclaimed, "I hope she will get coverage back soon because we need to find out about this Um Yang globe!"

"Hotcha!" Uncle exclaimed as he found a description of the item in the same book that contained information about the Revengers. "Um Yang is Korean for Yin Yang. Says here that the Um Yang globe is a magic blue and red ball with two conflicting parts that was magically created once Shendu and Tarakudo were banished. The blue _um _part has the power to resurrect Shendu and all allying forces of darkness once activated by the leader of the Revengers group. The red _yang _part has the power to not only banish Shendu and all forces of darkness permanently but the power to banish all magic once and for all once activated by a Christian descendent of Lo Pei. The Um Yang globe was somehow separated and the two halves have been missing for thousands of years and have not been recovered."

"Whoa, freaky!" Jade exclaimed.

"So the Revengers must be after the _um _part so that they can give it to their leader and release Shendu! How can we stop them from finding it, Uncle?" Jackie exclaimed.

"By finding it before they do and destroying it!" Uncle replied.

Vice Admiral McPeek's phone rang. Hy was calling back.

"Finally I get coverage!" she said after Aaron had answered the phone.

"_Halmoni_, we found out what the Um Yang globe is" Lydia said, "Now what does Mom know that the Revengers don't?"

"The secret location of bad half, like I say before" Hy replied, "Secret has been passed down in my family for many years in order to protect it from being taken by ultimate evil."

"Is there any chance that you know where it is?" Lydia asked. "We need to recover it before the Revengers do!"

"Yes" Hy said, "On the peak of Jade Mountain of Taiwan. There is engraving of _hanja_ of Lo Pei on top and the _um _is within area. If you wish to recover it, you must hurry! And be careful, ancient rumor say that Revengers home is somewhere in same country. Go and save world from the ultimate evil!"

"Thanks, _Halmoni_ Hy" Lydia said, "We won't let you down!"

"Gang, it looks like we better pack up for Taiwan and do it fast!" Tag said to the Section 13 crew after Lydia and her grandmother hung up.

"Be careful! I'll have the Navy give you special escort for additional protection. And please, bring my Lea back home safe, and stay safe yourselves" Aaron said to the group as they were leaving the room.

"We will, sir" Tag reassured him, "We will."

After the group left the building and was heading back towards the Section 13 plane, a tall man in uniform randomly approached them.

"Taggart!" he said happily.

Tag's eyes got wide. "Timothy!" he exclaimed, "What a surprise!" he added as he gave him a manly hug.

"Oh my gosh! Timmy!" Lydia exclaimed as he hugged him also.

"Timothy McStone! It's been too long!" Nathaniel added as he shook his hand.

"Uhhh Liddy, who's that?" Jade asked.

Lydia smiled. "This is Timothy McStone, Taggart's younger brother! He's a commander in the Navy and is based in DC. What are you doing _here_, Timmy?!"

Timothy smiled a bit nervously. "Well uh, it's kinda short notice, but I'm going away on an assignment in Africa for three months and kinda need Tag to do me a big favor, since my wife Becky is coming with me and both our parents are busy."

"Umm what exactly is this favor, Tim?" Tag asked somewhat suspiciously.

Timothy stepped out of the way to reveal a short teenage girl with medium length brown hair, dark green eyes, a t-shirt, jeans, and Converse, surrounded with two green suitcases and a Robo Mercs backpack.

"I need you to take care of my daughter while I'm gone."

*Korean terminology for my readers:

_Hangul_- Korean symbols

_Halmoni_- grandmother

_Mo chin_- mother (formal)

_Ttal_- daughter

_Son nyu_- granddaughter


	12. Chapter 12

"Mikayla! My word I haven't seen you in forever!" Tag exclaimed as he gave his niece a hug. She hugged him back and stayed quiet, being shy of everyone around her.

"Gosh it _has _been a while!" Lydia added, "Last time I saw you I was still in my 20s. Good ol' days" she joked, which made Tag laugh.

"Oh Liddy! But wait" he said as he instantly got serious, "You want me to watch her for three months?! Tim why didn't you ask me this like way before?! I don't have the time, I'm kinda in the middle of a super important mission! I can't believe you still procrastinate!"

"Yeah uh well I...uh... am working on it, Tag" Timothy stuttered nervously, "But I really need this favor and, oh! Look at that, my plane taking me to Africa has arrived! Eh uh Micky, be a good girl for Uncle Tag and do your homework! Bye bro!" he rushed as he kissed his daughter and ran to his plane.

"Timothy!" Tag yelled. "Ugh, of all the random things to happen!" he complained. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, dear, but uh" he added once he saw Mikayla staring at him.

"Nice family reunion and all, but we need to fly back to San Francisco and gather things for Taiwan! It could be a long journey" Jackie reminded the group.

"You're right! Let's move!" Tag said as everyone started to board the plane.

"Time to save the world from the ultimate evil!" Charmaine exclaimed.

As Lydia and two of her nieces were about to board the plane, Tag stopped them.

"Listen, uh, I don't know how to say this, but uh, you guys can't come."

"What?!" the three said at once.

"Tag, you need us! We can back you up in case you need it!" Lydia said.

"I know Liddy, but if the Revengers beat us to the _um _then you three will be destroyed first when Shendu and his demon people are resurrected. You've already been kidnapped and harassed before, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you guys. Besides, I need you to watch Micky until we come back. Please, Liddy."

Lydia sighed. "Alright, Tag", though she was not enthusiastic about not coming along.

Before they boarded, Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and Valmont said goodbye to their girlfriends.

"Be safe, sweetheart." Lydia said to Valmont as they hugged and shared a kiss.

"I will, darling. I will make sure nothing happens to us. I love you" Valmont promised.

"Hey be careful, babe, I _need _you to come back in one piece" Cassie said with a lot of concern in her eyes.

Strikemaster Ice took both her hands into his and looked into her blue eyes. "Yo I will" he reassured her, "Ain't gonna be easy but I promise that nothin' will happen to me" he added as he kissed her lips gently.

"I wish I could come with you, Cobra" Charmaine said as she hugged her boyfriend close.

"I know, I do too yo but I'd rather be assured that you're staying safe" MC Cobra replied. He then pulled back a little bit so he could look at her beautiful face and took a deep breath. "Listen, uh, I'm confident that I'll come back ok but if something happens, I just wanna let you know that I love you."

Charmaine's heart started racing. This was the first time Cobra said those three special words to her, and she had been waiting for him to say it! But now he was leaving and she was terrified about the things that could happen to him.

"Oh babe" Charmaine choked as tears started falling from her eyes, "I love you too."

MC Cobra forced a smile and kissed her passionately. "That's great, yo. I hope I'll see you again soon." He then kissed her cheek and turned around towards the plane, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry, as a part of him feared greatly that he would never see the girl of his dreams again.

"Let's get ready to kick some evil butt!" Jade exclaimed as she was about to sit down on a seat in the plane. Jackie stopped her.

"Jade, you're staying here with Lydia and her nieces. And please do not argue or follow along! This is potentially _the _most dangerous thing I'll ever face and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Awwww Jackie!" Jade whined. "This could be the ultimate battle between good and evil and you're making me miss it?!"

"This is nothing exciting, Jade" Jackie replied, "I'm very nervous about this, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Staying here in California is the best thing for you right now."

"Tch, fine" Jade frowned.

"Can you let Lydia and the girls stay in LA with you guys until we come back?" Tag asked Nathaniel and Kelly as the Section 13 crew was sitting on the plane, ready to go back to San Francisco. "It might be safer if they were here rather than San Fran."

"Of course" Nate replied, "Be careful, Tag. God be with you guys."

"Thanks, Nate" Tag said as he turned around, walked on the plane, and flew off.

"Gosh I'm so worried about them, Nate" Lydia said to her older brother, "I hope they find the evil part of the Um Yang globe first but what if-".

"That's why we should pray, Liddy" Nate interrupted, "Matter of fact let's do that now. Lord" he began as he, Kelly, Lydia, Charmaine, and Cassie bowed their heads together, "Please be with Tag and Lydia's Section 13 friends and her boyfriend and our daughters' boyfriends as they travel to Taiwan to prevent evil from plaguing the earth. But if they don't succeed, I pray that Your power will show forth and that Your glory and good will cleanse the earth and that you will protect them. Guide us, Lord, and if there's a way we can help defend the ultimate good then please show us that way. I pray this through King Jesus, amen."

After the prayer, Jade bravely walked up to Tag's niece. She looked like they were the same age!

"Hey, I'm Jade Chan. What's your name?"

"Michaela McStone, but people call me Micky!" Micky said in reply.

Jade smiled. "I like your backpack. Robo Mercs are mondo coolio!"

Micky smiled right away. "Aren't they! I love this game so much! Do you have Robo Mercs 2?"

Jade grinned as she whipped out her GameBoy DS from her hoodie pocket. "Game on!" The two played as the McPeeks went back to LA.

Charmaine looked out the window quietly during the two hour drive home. She was worried sick about her boyfriend and hated that she couldn't be with him in case something _did _happen to him.

"Please keep Cobra safe, Lord" she silently prayed, "I love him and need him in my life."

Two hours later, Jackie, Viper, the Enforcers, Uncle, Tohru, Valmont, the Ice Crew, and Tag were flying out to Taiwan. Master Bill was thanked for his help and stayed in San Francisco to help run the taekwondo tournament that he had come up to help with. Everyone had fallen asleep except for the Ice Crew. Even though it was late, they had trouble sleeping for fear of the mission. They weren't gonna show the others that they were afraid but they couldn't help but feel it.

"Yo you think we gonna succeed?" Strikemaster Ice asked his two friends.

"I think so, bro, I mean, we're teaming up with Chan and he's always won in the past! I can't imagine why he wouldn't again." Cobra said. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess you're right, though I gotta admit I'm still kinda scared about it. Yo does Kaysha know what's up?" Ice asked DJ Fist.

"Not yet" Fist replied, "I'll call her once we get to Taiwan, she's flying home in the morning. She's totally gonna freak out, especially since she's the last to know" he added with a sigh.

"Well good thing is that we're the most epic trio ever and we'll be there for each other right!" Cobra said.

Ice grinned. "Yeah man. We like the Three Musketeers. All for one and one for all, yo! Though I wish I had my lady with me right now."

The next day, Jackie Chan and company arrived in Taipei, Taiwan. The 13 hour flight was long but since they slept through most of it, it seemed to go by faster. They were a day ahead of home.

"Ahhh, here we are" Jackie said as he stepped off the plane and stretched.

"How long is it to Jade Mountain from here?" Finn asked.

"Three hour drive and a full day's work to climb to top" Uncle replied, "Which is why we must get crackingggg!"

Jackie sighed. "Let the adventure begin" he thought to himself.

Back in California, the McPeeks were relaxing at home. After DJ Fist called Kaysha and told her what was happening, she rearranged to fly into LA to be with her family while her team flew back to San Francisco. Kaysha was excused from practice for family emergency purposes. While Nate was at work and Kelly was going to pick up Kaysha, Lydia, Cassie and Charmaine were relaxing at home.

"Man, I'm really worried about Ice and the other guys" Cassie said while she and Charmaine were sitting on the couch, "I just hope they retrieve the _um _before the Revengers do. This magic stuff is freaaaaky."

"Chyeah tell me about it" Charmaine replied, "It's so weird how all this randomly started! Life was so normal until we went up to visit Liddy in San Fran and then got kidnapped. Few months later we almost get kidnapped again and now the world is about to face the ultimate battle between good and evil!"

"No kidding, it _is _weird!" Lydia added. "And here I thought magic was fake. You girls don't think Chang and Sheila are behind this, do you?" she asked.

Cassie and Charmaine thought deeply for a moment and then shrugged. "Ehhh I don't think so" Cassie said, "Those guys are in the slammer! What could they possibly do?"

"Geez you won again!" Jade exclaimed as she and Micky were playing another round of Robo Mercs 2 in the guest bedroom, "How did you get so good?"

Micky grinned. "Tons of practice, dude." she said as they turned off their GameBoys. "So Jade, you have any idea what was going on with Uncle Tag and the important mission he's going on?"

Jade sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell her what was going on since most kids her age laughed at her about her magic stories. But Micky was so cool that she felt that she should tell her.

"Okay, this might sound really weird, but here's what going on: see, Liddy's mom got kidnapped by some guys from a group called the Revengers and there's this magic Um Yang globe where half of it has the power to release these powerful evil demons and Tag and my Uncle Jackie and some other guys are going to Taiwan where the evil _um _half is hiding to stop the Revengers from finding it and releasing the ultimate evil." She looked at Micky, anxious for what she would say.

Micky's eyes got wide. "Whoa, so they're on a magic adventure?! Coooool" she said admirably.

"Whoa, you believe me?!" Jade asked with surprise.

"Yeah dude! Sounds legit to me! And wait, did you say Revengers?" Micky said.

"Ummm yeah...you know who they are?" Jade asked again.

Micky nodded her head. "Follow me, I have something to tell you and Lydia and Cassie and Charmaine that could help you save the world."

They walked into the living room where Kelly had just come home with Kaysha.

"Hi Kaysha!" Jade exclaimed.

"Hey Jade!" Kaysha replied. "Whoa, who's the other kid?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"This is Tag's niece, Micky. We're watching her until Tag and the others get back from Taiwan." Lydia answered.

"Hey kid!" Kaysha said. "Man, I can't believe what's going on. I almost passed out when DJ told me the story."

"I know!" Lydia sighed, "I still can hardly believe it myself."

"Speaking of which, Micky said she knows about the Revengers!" Jade added.

Everyone in the room turned their full attention to Micky.

"Well uh, Sheila told me about them a long time ago" Micky said.

"Sheila? Sheila McStone, Tag's idiot of a cousin?!" Lydia exclaimed.

Micky nodded. "See, a few years ago, I didn't behave all that good. I was always getting in trouble and didn't really care about what my parents said. When we lived in England for a while, Sheila would visit often since she lived nearby. My parents thought she was a good person but I knew she was on the bad side because she always said I would make a great villain someday. She told me the legend of the Revengers, a group of Koreans who were loyal to the demon Lord Shendu of China and Master Tarakudo of Japan. Once a guy named Lo Pei defeated them, the Revengers swore that one day they would help resurrect them, along with Shendu's demon family, and help them take over the world. Since then, the descendents of the original Revengers have been trying to find descendents of Lo Pei in order to get them to squeal on where the location of the evil part of the Um Yang globe is."

Everyone in the room stared at her dumbfounded. They would have never guessed that Tag's niece would know more about this magical legend than they would!

"Whoa...wish you showed up a lot sooner!" Jade exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! So that's why Mom was kidnapped, like _Halmoni_ Hy said! But how did the Revengers know that she's a descendent of Lo Pei?" Lydia asked.

"Sheila must have found out" Micky replied, "She told me that she wanted to find the modern-day Revengers and lead them in order to help them fulfill their quest."

"What?!" everyone said at once.

"So Sheila _is_ behind this!" Cassie yelled. "Geez that woman is whackoooo!"

Kaysha nodded in agreement.

"There's one thing that we don't know that's important" Charmaine said, who was listening attentively, "Where is the good part of this Um Yang globe thing?"

"Yeah, _Halmoni_ Hy never said anything about it. She said the secret location of the _um_ part was passed down in her family" Lydia said.

"That's because no descendent of Lo Pei knows" Micky said.

"What do you mean, kid?" Cassie asked.

"Another thing Sheila told me is that when the Um Yang globe was created, an ally of Lo Pei stole and hid the _um_ part so that the Revengers couldn't use it to resurrect Shendu and Tarakudo. On the flip side, an ally of the Revengers did the same with the _yang _part so that the descendents of Lo Pei could never put the kibosh on magic for good. Weird stuff huh?" Micky told the girls.

"Tch, that's for sure!" Jade said. "It's so cool that you know all this! Any chance you know where the _yang_ part is?"

"I do actually!" Micky replied, "Heh funny how random life is sometimes, huh? Crazy lady trusting me with all this top secret info and has no idea that I ditched the bad girl image! Anyhoo, Sheila said that the ally of the Revengers who stole the _yang_ part of the globe traveled to what is now Israel and hid it on the top of Mount Sinai when he hiked up the peak, believing that nobody would expect to find it there."

"Mount Sinai? Well that's a convenient location for the good part of the globe!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"No kidding! We need to retrieve it and bring it to Jackie and the gang!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You guys want to fly to Egypt on such a short notice?!" Kelly asked, still mind boggled about the entire incident.

"Mom we gotta save the world from being taken over by evil things!" Cassie said, "Plus according to the legend only a Christian descendent of Lo Pei can activate the yang part and banish magic for good! Pleaseeee!"

Kelly sighed. "My lanta this is weird. Well let's ask your daddy when he gets home and maybe we can get you girls some military assistance."

An hour later, Nathaniel came home from work. "What's going on girls!" he said once he walked inside and kissed his wife.

"Dad! Micky told us how to save the world!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"Huh?" Nathaniel asked.

"You remember that whole legend we heard about?" Charmaine continued, "Well Micky here got some info from Tag's whacko cousin Sheila and said that the missing _yang_ part is on Mount Sinai! We need to retrieve it and give it to Tag and the others so that if the _um_ part gets activated, we can banish magic for good!"

"Oh! Um okay, I can get the Air Force to give you a ride and safe passage!"

"Nathaniel Philip! You're gonna let them go to Egypt just like that?! Kelly exclaimed.

Nathaniel grinned. "Well hey, they have to be crusaders somehow!"

"Awesome!" Micky and Jade said at the same time.

Lydia looked at them and frowned. "Umm, it might be better if you girls stay here." she said.

"Oh no! Tag asked _you_ to watch Micky, Liddy" Nathaniel said with a mischievous smile, "Plus she might be able to help you even more! Plus they'll probably find a way to tag along anyways so you might as well let them come!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and smile slightly. "Okay okay. Girls, get ready for the adventure of a lifetime."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yo that's Jade Mountain?" Strikemaster Ice asked when Jackie Chan and the Section 13 crew arrived at the base of Jade Mountain.

"This is it" Jackie replied as he was looking at a map. "According to the map, getting to the peak is approximately a six hour hike. The texture of the mountain is not good for rock climbing mechanisms and the path is a bit rough as well. Also, the weather reports call for a severe thunderstorm so our journey may take more time. We better move as fast as possible, though."

"Aiyah" Uncle complained as he saw the enormous height of the mountain. "Uncle's getting too old for this."

"Sensei, do you think the Revengers will find the evil half of the globe before us?" Tohru asked as he and Uncle started walking together.

"Uncle does not think so" Uncle replied, "They do not know location of the _um._"

"But what about the location of the _yang_?" Tohru also asked.

"According to research, the location of the _yang _half is a secret only known to Revengers since that half was stolen and hidden from descendents of Lo Pei after creation of Um Yang globe." Uncle explained.

"But Uncle, don't we need to find the _yang _part?" Jackie asked as he overheard their conversation.

Uncle sighed. "Eventually yes, but finding it is not easy. Getting Revenger to reveal secret location is nearly impossible. Our only hope right now is to find the _um _and make sure that it does not fall into the hands of the evil ones."

Lydia, Kaysha, Charmaine, Cassie, Jade, and Micky were on their way to Egypt. Thanks to Nathaniel's military status and relationship with the other branches, he was able to get them on an Air Force jet that flew faster than typical airplanes and could easily fly above the top of Mount Sinai, since it was not a very tall mountain.

While Micky and Jade were playing the Robo Mercs adventure mode, Lydia and her nieces were relaxing and talking about random things.

"Gosh, I can't stop thinking about Valmont" Lydia said as she stared blankly into space for a moment. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"You really love the V-Man, huh Liddy?" Cassie asked.

Lydia smiled. "Yeah. I really do. He's such a great guy and makes me feel so alive. For the first time ever, I feel truly loved. Man I really hope we get married someday."

"I think you guys will!" Charmaine exclaimed, "You're perfect for each other!"

"Thanks, Charmaine" Lydia said with a bigger smile. "What do you girls think about the word _marriage_?"

The three girls thought deeply for a minute before giving their responses. "The word hasn't come up between me and DJ but I know for sure that I'm thinking about it" Kaysha replied, "He's really an incredible person and I for sure wanna spend the rest of my life with him."

Cassie grinned. "So you guys can be silent together for the rest of your lives?" she teased, which made her and Charmaine snicker.

Kaysha laughed. "I'll have you know, _Cassandra_, that we talk a lot when we're together! Reason we don't do it so much when we're around you and the other guys is because ya'll never shut up!"

Lydia laughed out loud. "Oh girls, you're so fun when you're together!"

Charmaine smiled. "Well yeah, cuz we're the most epic trio ever! Back to your question though, Liddy, I've started thinking about marrying Cobra someday too. Before he left, he said that he loved me, and gosh that was the best thing ever! When I told him "I love you" too, something inside told me that he's _the _one. But man I'm kinda too young to get married anytime soon, I want to get to know a little more about him."

"I'm with Charmaine on this one" Cassie added, "I'm still in high school for goodness sakes, way too young to be married and to start making kids! But I do love Ice, though I'm not sure yet if he loves me back. He likes me for sure but loves? Either way though he's something real special to me and that's why I _need _him to come out of this mission in one piece."

Several hours later, the six arrived in Egypt. The plane flew to the top of Mount Sinai and getting close to its peak, let the girls down on a rope, since the peak was not large or flat enough to fit a jet.

"Alright ladies, I'm going to fly around the area and survey it for safety purposes" the pilot, Captain Jimmy Pearson told them, "Just tell me on the walkie talkie when you've retrieved what you needed."

"We will, thanks Captain!" Lydia said as they started climbing down.

"Whoa, sweet view!" Micky exclaimed when they landed foot on the peak.

"For sure but we gotta get to work finding the dang _yang_!" Cassie said.

"Micky, did Sheila say anything about how to find the _yang_?" Lydia asked.

"Uhhh no, I don't think so" Micky replied.

"Aww man! Well this should be _so_ easy then!" Cassie complained sarcastically.

"Don't give up, Cass, look around and see if there's any clues" Lydia said.

The six started looking around, paying attention to anything that looked relevant.

"Hey Liddy, why are there ashes all over the place?" Charmaine asked when she saw pieces of black soot randomly scattered across.

"Because God dwelt in this very place in the form of fire when the Israelites dwelled at the base of the mountain for forty days" Lydia replied, "These are still considered holy grounds so it's a wonder that we're actually standing on it! Funny how the Revengers chose this place to hid the _yang _from the _Christian _descendents of Lo Pei."

"Whoa, no kidding" Jade said.

"So once we find this thing, can't we activate it right away to prevent the evil demon dudes from coming back?" Cassie asked.

"Nuh uh" Micky answered, "Be nice if it worked that way though, huh? Sheila said that the _yang _part can only be activated after the _um _part. Plus we'd have to be within range."

"Tch, lame-o" Jade replied, "But we still gotta give it to Jackie and the others in case the Revengers find them and release Shendu and company!"

"Though only a Christian descendent of Lo Pei can activate it" Charmaine added.

"Hey guys! Look!" Kaysha yelled. The other five ran over to where she was, on the highest point of the mountain.

The others looked down to see a carving of the Revengers' trademark Korean symbol.

"Nice job, Kaysh!" Lydia exclaimed, "We just need to find out how to find the symbol from here. And we need to do it fast, something inside me is telling me that we're running out of time."

Back in Taiwan, Jackie and the crew made it to the top of the Jade Mountain.

"Ah, finally" Jackie exclaimed. The thunderstorm that they encountered on their way up delayed them for an hour but they all made it up safely.

"Now, we need to find the symbol of Lo Pei!" Uncle said. "Everyone, start looking around!"

The group started searching the mountain top. About a half hour later, Tag was walking around when he tripped over a rock. "Blast!" he exclaimed as he fell down. When he started to get up, he looked down and saw the beginnings of an ancient Chinese symbol. "Could this be it?" Tag thought as he started to brush dirt off of it to reveal its entirety. "Well look at that!" he exclaimed. He then noticed that near the middle of the _hanja_ was a small cylindar shape. "Hmm, I wonder if this-" Tag began as he pressed down on it. All of a sudden, the symbol split it in half and revealed a slight dip in the mountain that held a shiny blue object.

"Guys! Come here!" Tag called out to his fellow Section 13 allies. When everyone ran over to him, Tag grinned. "I give you the _um _of the Um Yang globe."

"Good work Tag!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yes, good work!" Uncle added, "Now quickly, we must climb to bottom of mountain and go back to San Francisco as fast as possible to protect it from evil ones."

"The sun sets in a few hours so we must try to beat it" Tohru said.

The group started down the mountain. Their hike was significantly faster than their hike up the mountain since the weather was clear and the path down was downhill and smooth.

"Ohhhhh!" Uncle started shivering and getting goosebumps.

"What is it, Sensei?" Tohru asked as they were approaching the bottom, "Are you cold?"

"No, Uncle has the willies!" Uncle replied with fear.

"Willies?" Tohru asked before he had the same reaction as well.

"What is wrong?" Jackie asked, "Why do you two have the willies?"

"Ohhh no. I'll tell you dudes why!" Finn exclaimed as he pointed in front of them.

Everyone's hearts stopped instantly. Standing in front of them at the base of the mountain was a large group of masked people with red Korean _hangul_ on their shirts.

"Blast!" Tag exclaimed, "How did they find us?!"

"Many thanks for doing the dirty work for us" a voice said. The Revengers stood out of the way to reveal Bartholomew Chang and Sheila McStone.

"Aww man! Not you again!" Ratso whined.

"What's going on here, Sheila?" Tag said angrily as he got into fighting position.

"Oh it's simple" Sheila said as she took off her jacket and revealed a black tank top with the Revengers' hangul on it.

Jackie's eyes widened. "You...you're a Revenger?!"

"Leader, actually" Sheila said with an evil grin.

"What?!" the Section 13 crew gasped.

"See, after you jerks busted us and saved those idiot McPeek girls," Lydia began, "Chang and I thought of ways to get revenge and to also get more superior reinforcements. I then recalled the legend of the Revengers that I heard a long time ago when I first went to prison and was roomed with a dying old man. He told me the story and asked if I could help him by finding the Revengers and leading them in their quest to resurrect the ultimate evil. I told Chang about my brilliant plan and after we busted out of prison, searched for the Revengers' hideout and found them. After they agreed for me to be their leader, we started plotting how to find the_um_. I discovered through some geneological research that the McPeeks through Nathaniel and Lydia's side are descendents of Lo Pei. I tried kidnapping Kaysha and Charmaine so I could make them squeal on the secret location, which was only known by Lo Pei's descendents, and after that failed, I was about to have my gang kidnap Cassie and then Lydia until I remembered something from when I was little, and that is Lydia's mother saying something about never telling her children the legend of Lo Pei since she was sure they would never believe her, since their Asian heritage was not as strong as hers. So we captured her and tortured her until she told us where the secret location was. So here we are! How nice for you to do the hard part for us!"

Tag was steaming. "Let Lea go, Sheila!" he growled as he saw Lydia's mother being held hostage by two Revenger henchmen, "You do anything more to harm her and I swear something bad will happen to you!"

"So you and Chang _are_behind this!" Ice yelled. "Geez ya'll are crazy, yo!"

Sheila laughed darkly. "Thanks for the compliment, blondie. Now, hand over the _um_!"

"Never!" Tag yelled, holding it close to his body.

"Then we will _make _you hand it over" Chang said with an evil smile. "Revengers, attack!"

The Revengers started running towards them. "Hey DJ, catch!" Tag said as he tossed the _um _to DJ Fist, who took it and started running. "DJ to Tohru!" he called out as he threw it to Tohru.

Tohru caught it and when he saw about five Revengers running towards him, he plowed through all of them, knocking them over.

"Jackie!" Tohru called out to Jackie. The group improvised a plan to pass the _um _around with the hopes of wearing out their enemies so that they could easily defeat them and run away with the evil item.

Back in Egypt, Lydia was still trying to figure out how to unleash the _yang _part of the globe.

"Gosh, how the heck do we find this thing? The symbol is right in front of us!" she exclaimed.

Micky looked around for a minute and grinned. "Don't think we looked close enough. Look at this!" she said as she pointed out a part of the _hangul_ that was slightly more elevated than the other parts.

"Wow, it took us this long to see that?" Cassie asked out loud, "Must be jet lag!"

"That's nice and all, but how's this gonna help us?" Charmaine asked as she accidentally pushed on it. "Whoa!" The ground then shook a little as the _hangul_ folded in half to reveal a shiny red half-circle shaped item.

"There it is!" Lydia exclaimed as she picked it up, "Good work, Charmaine!"

"Ooh, shiny" Jade said as she looked at her own reflection and started making silly faces.

"Wow, so much power in such a small item! So legit" Cassie added.

"Hey Captain, we found the item! Please come get us" Lydia said into the walkie talkie.

"Roger that!" Captain Pearson replied. Soon, the Air Force jet came back and let a rope down so the girls could climb up.

"Where to next, ladies?" Captain Pearson asked once they climbed aboard, "Home?"

"Taiwan, Jade Mountain specifically, and make it fast!" Lydia replied.

The six sat down as the jet bolted off east.

"Man I'm so glad we found this thing!" Cassie said, "Hopefully we'll get to Jackie and the others in time!"

"No kidding!" Lydia replied. She then started shivering out of the blue.

"Whoa, what's up, Liddy?" Charmaine asked.

Lydia went blank for a moment and fear filled her eyes. "I...I don't know...I have this really bad feeling that something awful is about to happen."

"Like what?" Kaysha asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it won't take too long to get to Taiwan" Lydia answered.

"Hey Liddy, what if those Revenger guys discover us when we get to Taiwan and see us with the _yang_?" Charmaine asked, "What will we do?"

"Well I don't think they will" Lydia replied, "They would have to find Jackie and- uh oh" she added with fear.

"Uh oh what, Liddy?" her nieces asked at the same time.

"What if the Revengers tortured Mom into revealing the secret?" Lydia shuddered. "They wouldn't" she added as she instantly got angry.

"We should have a backup plan just in case!" Cassie exclaimed.

Micky grinned as she and Jade overhead their conversation. "I've got an idea."

Back in Taiwan, the Revengers were starting to get worn out as Jackie Chan and the others were running around and kicking them out of the way.

"Hey, where did Sheila go?" Tag asked out loud as he was running around and noticed that Sheila was no where around the area.

"Right here!" he heard a female voice say as Sheila side kicked Tag out of the way and grabbed the _um_.

"Jackieee! Leader of Revengers has evil part of globeee!" Uncle cried out.

As Jackie was running towards her, Sheila pressed into the core of the _um _with her fist.

"Hahaha! It's too late!" Sheila yelled with excitement, "The resurrection has begun!"

The ground starting shaking and a large red circle appeared randomly mid-air. Out of the void emerged Shendu, Drago, Bai Tsa, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, Xiao Fung, Hsi Wu, Dai Gui, Po Kong, Daolon Wong, Tarakudo, and his nine Oni generals, one by one.

Jackie Chan and his allies stared blankly, speechless and stunned that all the major demon villains of their past were emerging from the Demon Netherworld and Shadow Realm!

"Arise, our demon leaders!" Sheila cried out as the demons finished appearing.

"Weeeee liveeeee!" Shendu and his demon brethren and allies cried out at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aiyahhh! Greatest enemies from time's past have returned!" Uncle cried after a long moment of silence from Jackie Chan and company.

"Whoa, this is too much for us!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, how are we gonna take them down?!" Chow asked.

"Many thanks, my loyal subjects, for releasing us from that dreadful void" Shendu said with his powerful, menacing voice, "And look who we have here! Jackie Chan and his allies and…that buffoon Valmont!"

"Indeed, Lord Shendu" Sheila said with an evil grin, "How convenient for them to do all the dirty work for us so that you and your demon brethren would finally be liberated!"

"Well well well, look who's here helping Chan" Drago said when he eyed the Ice Crew.

"Uh, yo...yo D" Strikemaster Ice stuttered nervously, "Uh you look different than last time, yo. Back to yo normal self!"

Drago sighed. "That's because once Dad and I were banished my uncles and aunts took back their chi. Dad was generous to let me keep part of his fire demon chi. But who cares, I've been promised far greater power and prestige as I destroy your world and turn it into Demonville!"

"Yo we ain't gonna let that happen, dawg!" MC Cobra said angrily. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"Tch, looks like I won't be getting your help again" Drago scoffed, "Fine with me, you weren't all that helpful anyways!"

"It appears that our first order of business will be to eliminate Jackie Chan and his allies for all eternity" Tso Lan stated with his hauntingly smooth voice.

"That would be most delightful, brother" Shendu replied, "But first I would like to execute the descendents of Lo Pei so that his legacy can be wiped away from the earth. After all, it is _he_ who ended my reign over my vast empire."

"That is a wonderful plan, leader of darkness!" Sheila said. She then started looking around. "Hey, where are those blasted McPeeks anyways?"

"Not here, Sheila" Tag replied, "You really think we would risk bringing them with us so that they would be your first victims again?!"

"Fools!" Sheila yelled, "My hope was for our demon royalty to kill them first so that I could watch with great pleasure!"

"Well it looks like you'll have just _us _to deal with, cousin" Tag growled as he got ready to fight.

"Very well then, _cousin_" Sheila said darkly. "Do what you wish with them, your majesties" she added as she bowed towards Shendu and the other demon villains.

"Let us begin by summoning the dark ones" Tarakudo, in his humanoid form, declared. "Ikazuki."

"Yes, Master Tarakudo" Ikazuki replied as he and the other eight Oni generals activated their power. Tribe by tribe, the nine different types of Shadowkhan emerged from the shadows cast by the setting sun. In multitudes, they joined the other demons, Chang, Sheila, and the Revengers in surrounding Jackie Chan and the Section 13 crew.

"Uncle" Jackie whispered to Uncle, "How can we possibly defeat them? We are unbelievably outnumbered!"

"Unless the _yang_ somehow makes it way here, there is not much we can do but hold them off and try to escape" Uncle replied.

"Sensei, do you have your blowfish?" Tohru asked as he got his orange blowfish from out of his pocket.

"Yes" Uncle said, "But all it will do is destroy the Shadowkhan and ward off the others."

"You can't use any spells to banish the demons?" Hak Foo asked.

"Aiyahhh! Did you not just hear what Uncle said?!" Uncle yelled, "Only _yang _can banish demons for all eternity!"

"Can't the _um _thing do anything to counteract?" Chow asked.

"No" Uncle replied, "Once activated _um_ self-destructed, as it was created to do, it is gone forever."

"Attack!" Tchang Zu cried out. He then, along with the other evil ones, ran towards Jackie Chan and his allies.

"Let the ultimate battle begin" Jackie thought to himself nervously.

Uncle and Tohru were able to eliminate some of the Shadowkhan with their blowfishes while the others used their martial arts to fight off the others.

"You really should think about coming back to the dark side, Ice" Drago exclaimed to Ice as they were fighting one on one, "Even if you can't help me perhaps someone else can enslave you. It's better than joining Chan."

"Yo I ain't goin' back to the dark side, D-Man!" Ice growled, "And I ain't gonna be a slave for no one!" he added as he successfully roundhouse kicked him over.

"Get over here, Chan!" Shendu yelled as he started chasing after Jackie. He activated the power of the snake talisman and became invisible.

"Ah! Invisibility! For once I wish we had the talismans on hand to help us!" Jackie exclaimed. "Uncle! Do you remember the spell to take away Shendu's talismans?"

"Aiyahhh! Too busy right now!" Uncle yelled back as he fought off Dai Gui and Hsi Wu.

Jackie felt a strong kick and got picked up and thrown down. "Nobody shall take _my _powers away from me, Chan!" Shendu hissed as became visible again.

Valmont stood face to face with Bai Tsa, the water demon.

"Surrender yourself, dimwitted ex-ally of Shendu" Bai Tsa taunted.

"I shan't do such a thing, you crazy mermaid!" Valmont replied as he went up for a flying side kick. Bai Tsa turned herself into a puddle of water which made Valmont miss and fall over hard.

"Blast!" he growled as he got up and went to fight another demon.

"Man, I don't know how much more I can take" Viper exclaimed as she stopped to take a few breaths.

"Gah, I'm getting really tired too" Chow added in the middle of a few kicks.

Sheila and Tag were fighting one on one. "So Sheila, perhaps you can be a good cousin and tell me the location of the _yang_?" Tag asked.

Sheila cackled as she knocked him over with a back kick. "Foolish cousin! Why on earth would I reveal such a secret when my demon leaders are destined to rule the earth once again and make it theirs?"

The fighting, despite the decreased presence of the Shadowkhan, started getting more heated, which started to wear out Jackie Chan and company significantly.

"U...Uncle is getting...very...tired" Uncle panted as his metabolism started to decrease when fighting Daolon Wong.

"What a shame, chi wizard , I'm just getting warmed up!" Daolon Wong exclaimed sarcastically as the power of his staff became strong enough to knock Uncle several hundred feet away.

After being kicked and knocked over and worn out, Jackie Chan and his allies collapsed to the ground from complete fatigue. The sun had been set for quite some time and only some surrounding lights and the moon illuminated the area.

"Prepare to die" Shendu hissed evilly as he approached the group with his demon brethren and allies, all prepared to activate their power and thrust it at them at once.

Jackie Chan and the crew shrank back fearfully, confident that their end was near.

"I hate to say this, but I think the bad guys are gonna win this time" Viper choked as she clung on to Jackie tightly. Everyone closed their eyes, not wanting their demon enemies to be the very last thing they saw.

"Not so fast!" a female voice said from the distance. Everyone turned away to see Lydia, Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie in fighting stance.

"Guys!" Tag exclaimed at first with shock and then happiness.

"Whoa, those are some seriously evil dudes" Cassie said with awe as she looked up all the demons before her.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Lydia yelled out to the demons as she and her nieces ran over towards them.

"Lydia! Wha-what are you all doing here?!" Jackie asked.

"To help you save the world, duh!" Charmaine replied.

"Masters! The descendents of Lo Pei are before us!" Sheila yelled.

"Excellent" Shendu said darkly, "I shall hold off destroying Jackie Chan while I annihilate them first. Tarakudo, command your generals to watch Jackie Chan while my son and my brethren eliminate the accursed descendents of my greatest enemy!"

"Yes, Lord Shendu" Tarakudo replied as he commanded his generals to surround Jackie Chan and his allies.

"Yo you're gonna have to deal with us again too!" Strikemaster Ice yelled as he and his posse got enough energy to get up before the generals came over and stand next to their girlfriends, prepared to fight. "Ain't no one gonna hurt our chicks!"

"So this is the reason you fools joined the good side?" Drago asked when he spotted the Ice Crew standing next to each of the McPeek girls. He burst out laughing, along with his uncles and aunts. "That is pathetic! It's the little Ice Crewettes. How cute!"

"You are armed with nothing but your own bodies!" Bai Tsa scoffed, "How could you possibly defeat beings far more powerful than yourselves?!"

Charmaine grinned. "Oh I don't know, maybe with this?" she said sarcastically as she pulled out a shiny red half of a circle from her bag.

The demons gasped. "The _yang_!" Shendu cried.

"How on earth did you find that?!" Sheila gasped, "It's location was a secret known to only the Revengers!"

"Tch, like we'd reveal our epic secrets" Cassie taunted.

"All the more reason to destroy you!" Hsi Wu growled. "Brother, we must eliminate them before they activate it!"

"Get them!" Shendu ordered as he, Drago, and his siblings ran after them. Lydia roundhouse kicked Hsi Wu, which sent him flying back.

"So, this was your gecko boy boss?" Cassie taunted to Ice as she and him were fighting Drago, "Doesn't look all that powerful to me! He's so ugly that I bet he got denied from entering an ugly contest!"

"That's it, you little brat! You're toast!" Drago yelled as he blew fire at them. Cassie and Ice ducked it successfully and kicked his legs.

"Don't you touch them!" Charmaine yelled at the Shadowkhan who held Jackie Chan and others hostage as she and MC Cobra butterfly kicked several of them at a time, making them vanish. She then got kicked over by Ikazuki, which caused the _yang_ to fall out of her unzipped bag.

"Dang it!" Charmaine exclaimed as she ran after the _yang_. She was about to pick it up when Sheila got it before her and kicked her out of the way.

"Ha! Don't even think about it, you little gnat!" Sheila laughed darkly. She then tossed it towards Shendu. "Lord Shendu, you should destroy the _yang_ so that you and your brethren shall reign on this earth forever!"

"With great pleasure, my dearest ally" Shendu hissed as he tossed it in the air and zapped it with his laser eyes, compliments of the pig talisman.

"Noooooo!" Jackie cried as everyone watched the _yang_ fall to the ground in ashes.

"Hahahaha!" Shendu laughed. "Now you mortals have no way of eliminating us and all magic for good!"

"Let us proceed with annihilating them" Tarakudo said.

Strikemaster Ice hugged Cassie tightly out of complete fright. "Yo Cass, I don't think we gonna make it" he said with great despair, "This is probably the last thing I'll get to say yo, but I love you."

"Oh Ice" Cassie said as she hugged him back, "I love you too, man."

Jackie Chan and his allies cringed before their enemies, preparing for the ultimate doom.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Finn said to the other Enforcers as they grouped together, sharing one last man hug.

"Hold it right there!" a younger female voice said from the distance.

"Ugh, who on earth is interrupting us this time?!" Bai Tsa complained.

Everyone gasped when they saw Jade, Micky, and Lydia, who had escaped, appear out of nowhere.

"Micky!" Tag yelled with complete shock.

"Jade!" Jackie cried, "What…what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help save the world, Jackie!" Jade exclaimed.

"Ha! What an idiotic juvenile!" Daolon Wong laughed, "There is no way you can defeat _us, _child! The _yang_ has been destroyed, and no good chi spell in the world is strong enough to banish us permanently!"

"Oh yeah?" Micky taunted as she whipped out the real _yang _from her backpack. "You guys have been punked by the Mickster and the Jadester!"

The demons gasped. "What we destroyed was a forgery!" Bai Tsa screeched.

"Micky?" Sheila said with wide eyes when she recognized the young teenager.

"What's up, Sheila?" Micky said with an evil smile.

"How...where did you...how did _you _find the _yang_?" Sheila asked surprisingly.

"Tch, guess you forgot that you told me all about the legend of the Revengers a few years ago" Micky scoffed, "I got dropped off with Tag while Mom and Dad went away to Africa and I found out about this ultimate evil mission. How nice of me to remember everything you told me and to decide to be a good girl, huh?"

"My goodness, what is it with children and turning their backs on the dark side?" Tarakudo asked, rolling his eyes.

"You little Micockroach!" Sheila screeched, "How dare you use such information against me and betray me! You were supposed to grow up to become a powerful villain like me!"

"Psh, as if!" Micky taunted back.

"Foolish children! Destroy them and the _yang_! Now!" Shendu yelled out to his allies of darkness.

"Not gonna happen, Puff the stupid dragon!" Micky yelled back. With a mischievous smile, she tossed the _yang _over to Lydia. "Wanna do the honors, Liddy?" she asked.

Lydia grinned. "It would be my pleasure!" An evil grin crossed her face as the demons started running towards her. "Hasta la vista, ultimate evil." she said as she pressed her fist into the core of the _yang,_ activating it. A bright red light shot up and shone around, opening the void to the Demon Netherworld and Shadow Realm.

"Nooooooo!" Bai Tsa screeched as she and her siblings started getting sucked into the void.

"Curse you, Lo Pei and Channnnnn!" Shendu yelled as he and Drago were the last to be sucked into the void.

Lydia smiled when the void magically closed and the _yang _poofed into thin air. The sun magically came up in the middle of the night, showing that the ultimate evil had been defeated and that all magic was eliminated once and for all.

"Just like in the storybooks, the good guys _always _win in the end" Micky said with a smile.

Everyone on the good side started celebrating. "We did it!" Charmaine cheered as she high fived her sisters, aunt, Micky, and Jade.

"Alright Micky!" Jade exclaimed, "You saved the world!"

Micky grinned. "No, _we _saved the world!" she said happily.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands behind your back!" the Taiwanese Police yelled as they randomly ran towards Chang, Sheila, and the Revengers and handcuffed all of them.

"Jade is getting good with calling the Police when we're in trouble" Viper thought to herself, completely impressed.

"We _will _have our revenge, you dirty allies of good!" Sheila screamed as she was being taken away.

Tag laughed to himself. "Psh, not a chance, _cousin_."

MC Cobra hugged Charmaine tightly. "You girls are off the hook!" he exclaimed, "Comin' out of nowhere and saving us!"

Charmaine smiled. "It's what we do, babe" she replied as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Liddy!" Valmont yelled as he ran over to his girlfriend, "Oh I'm so delighted that you're alright!"

Lydia smiled as she held her boyfriend close. "Me too, darlin'" she said with relief as the two kissed as well. "Mom!" she yelled as she ran over to her mother, who had been tossed away by the Revengers and had watched the entire battle with complete fright and fascination. "Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged her.

"I…I'm fine" Lea gasped, "Oh Lydia, I'm so sorry I revealed the secret, the Revengers…I…" she choked as she started crying. Lydia hugged her closer.

"Mom, it's okay, what matters is that this horrible stuff with magic is over and that you're alive."

After the celebrating was over, Jackie looked at Lydia with wide eyes. "How...how did you find the _yang_?" he asked. The rest of the Section 13 crew turned their attention to her, anxious for her answer.

Lydia grinned. "It's a good thing Timmy randomly dropped off Micky, huh Tag?"

"Indeed!" Tag said as his surprise-filled eyes turned towards his niece. "Micky dear, how did you-?"

"Psh, guess you guys missed the whole conversation with me and Sheila" Micky joked. "See a few years ago, Sheila told me the legend of the Revengers since I was a bad kid and she thought I would become a good criminal someday. When Mom and Dad dropped me off with Tag and you guys bailed to Taiwan, I found out what was going on and wow, can't believe I remembered the whole legend out of nowhere! The _yang _was located on the top of Mount Sinai in Egypt so we went there and found the symbol of the Revengers and then the _yang_! So then, thanks to the Air Force, we flew out here and ta da! We saved the world from being taken over by the demon dudes! Epic adventure, huh?"

Everyone stared at her, completely impressed that a girl Jade's age knew so much about magic and helped save them!

"Whoa, that is rad!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're awesome, kid!" Chow added.

"But at first we thought the _yang _had been destroyed!" Jackie said, "How did you create a forgery, and why?"

"We went to a craft store in Taipei once we arrived and bought a large glass ball, had them cut it in half, and paint it red with a metallic paint" Charmaine exclaimed, "Micky gave us the idea that we should create a forgery so that we could help save you guys by fighting the demons first and throwing them off guard with the fake _yang. _That way, Micky and Jade could come out of nowhere and have Liddy activate it so that the demons wouldn't see it coming!"

"We pretty sly with master plans" Cassie bragged.

"Wow, you guys would make some seriously good secret agents!" Viper exclaimed.

Micky grinned. "Hey, it's what I wanna do when I grow up!"

"All that matters is that magic and the ultimate evil has been defeated once and for all" Uncle sighed with relief, "We will never have to deal with the dark forces ever again."

"Hmph, almost kind of sad actually" Jade said, "Magic was so much fun!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh Jade! I saw everything that I needed to see and quite frankly I'm glad it's all over!"

"I'm with Liddy" Valmont replied.

"As am I" Jackie smiled. "Thank you all for helping save the world. We are indebted to you."

Lydia smiled. "Aww it's all good! You saved us once and now we saved you. Consider ourselves even!"

"Hey guys! Look!" Charmaine exclaimed as she pointed up towards the sky. Next to the sun was a bright red _hanja_ and a triangle with a cross in the middle.

"Sensei, what… is that?" Tohru asked.

"The symbol of Lo Pei!" Uncle answered, "Though I do not know what the triangle is."

"That must represent the Trinity!" Lydia said, "God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit! It's as if They and Lo Pei are saying that they are pleased with what has happened and promise that magic shall never plague the earth ever again. Not to mention that it symbolizes the returning of proper balance between _um_ and _yang_!"

Cassie smiled. "Now _that_ is legit!"

The Air Force jet, which had flown away from Jade Mountain for some time, came back and managed to fit everybody and fly them to Taipei where the Section 13 jet was waiting.

"Thank you, Captain Pearson, for your transportation" Lydia said as she shook Captain Pearson's hand, "I will be sure Vice Admiral McPeek rewards you greatly."

Captain Pearson smiled. "Anytime, Miss McPeek! Though may I ask why I flew you halfway across the world?"

Lydia and Valmont looked at each other and smiled. "You don't wanna know" Lydia said, "Sometimes, ignorance is bliss."

Jackie Chan and the Section 13 crew boarded their jet and headed back home to San Francisco.

"Yo I am _beat_!" Strikemaster Ice said as he wrapped his arm around Cassie and let her rest on his shoulder.

Cassie smiled as she snuggled up next to him. "I bet! You busted your butt fighting off that Drago guy! I'm so glad you didn't get hurt fightin' those demon dudes, babe."

Ice grinned. "Told you that nothin' would happen to me, yo" he teased as he tilted her chin up towards his face and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After the kiss, they both blushed red like usual. "Yo did I mention that I love you, Cass?" he asked romantically.

Cassie beamed. "Yeah man, and I love you too. I really am glad nothin' happened to you, because I for reals need you in my life, Ice." Ice smiled more at that sweet comment as the two shared several more kisses.

"Tired, cutie?" MC Cobra asked as Charmaine rested on his shoulder.

"Duh, I've only been to Egypt and Taiwan and help kick demon butt in a short amount of time!" Charmaine teased. MC Cobra laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Man I'm glad all that's over, yo" Cobra thought to himself and he and Charmaine drifted to sleep. "Now life can _really_ be normal again!"

"Micky I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you!" Tag exclaimed as he walked up to her and Jade. "Helping save the world just like that?! Who would have ever guessed!"

Micky smiled. "Hey, I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you, Uncle Tag! Hope you're not mad about me and everyone else not stayin' behind in LA."

Tag grinned as he hugged his niece. "Not at all, dear! I'm glad you did, or else the others and I might not be alive right now."

"Indeed" Jackie added as he overheard their conversation. "Micky, I'm glad that Jade has finally made a good friend her own age! And Jade, you're going to make a good secret agent someday." he said as he smiled at Jade. "For once I am glad that you didn't stay behind in California."

Jade beamed. "Ehh, it's nothing, Uncle Jackie, that just makes_ ninety nine_ times that I've saved your butt!"

"Whew! Never thought all this crazy stuff would happen in my life!" Lydia said to Valmont as she cuddled next to him, "I move to San Francisco to be Section 13's fitness counselor and then all this magic stuff comes out of nowhere and I end up helping save the world from the ultimate evil! So weird how random life can be sometimes!"

Valmont chuckled. "Indeed." He then pushed her away gently so that he could look into her eyes. "I just want to say that I love you tremendously, Liddy, and that I am jolly grateful for you helping save the world and our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as his heart started racing.

Lydia's eyes got wide with surprise and excitement. "You...you want me to marry you?" she gasped.

Valmont grinned nervously. "I would love that more than anything in the world."

Lydia smiled huge and started getting emotional. "Oh Valmont. Yes I'll marry you!"

Valmont beamed. "You will? Oh Liddy that's wonderful! I love you so much!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tight and kissed her more passionately than he did before. After the kiss, he suddenly got a bit shy.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring right now to present you with."

"It doesn't matter" Lydia said warmly, "What matters is that we're getting married! I couldn't ask for anything better!" she added as she hugged him again.

After showing each other affection for a while, the two cuddled up again and started falling asleep.

"Helped save the world and got engaged in less than a day" Lydia thought to herself happily, "Lydia McPeek, you're one _bad_ girl!"


	15. Chapter 15

Three months quickly went by since Shendu, his demon brethren and allies, and all magic was banished permanently. Captain Black was impressed with the ingenuity of Lydia and her nieces and asked them to be on call for Section 13, to which they agreed. He was also impressed with Micky's intelligence and promised her that if she ever wished to become a secret agent, Section 13 would gladly take her in at age 16. Section 12 reported that the Taiwanese government handed Chang and Sheila McStone over for captivity and assured that the two would be on the strictest watch. Lydia's mother was safely delivered home to a grateful and relieved Vice Admiral McPeek and _Halmoni _Hy expressed her happiness and was pleased that the Um Yang globe was gone, never again to offset the world's balance between good and evil. Cassie graduated high school two months prior and reunited with her boyfriend and sisters, who had started their first semester at Stanford. The three girls agreed to help Lydia with her fitness classes every once in a while when they were free. Jackie and Viper were married near the beginning of the month on Chinese New Year, and Lydia and Valmont planned their wedding to be in May. The Ice Crew continued to work in the engineering department at Section 13 and finally got a place of their own not too far from where their girlfriends lived. Life at Section 13 seemed to be normal and more carefree again. For now.

After school one day, Lydia's nieces and Jade came to hang out at Section 13.

"Hey Jade!" Micky exclaimed as she high fived her new best friend.

"Hey Micky!" Jade replied. "You know what it's time for?" she grinned mischievously.

Micky laughed as they both whipped out their GameBoys. "Game time!" she said as the two ran off to play not Robo Mercs (surprisingly) but a game called Supermagical.

Charmaine laughed as she was walking with her boyfriend and her sisters. "Cassie I think those two are bigger game geeks than you are!" she teased.

Cassie laughed. "Not a chance! Me and Ice beat everyone out in that department" she joked as she and Ice kissed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Charmaine asked.

"Me and DJ are gonna work on some remixes for the bball game this weekend" Kaysha said, "The rest of you guys can go make out for all I care."

Cassie laughed out loud. "Oh, and you and DJ _won't_? I bet you that you guys will spend more time smooching than remixing!" she teased, which made the older Ice Crew couple blush a little.

"Come on pretty girl, let's get to work" DJ Fist said as he and Kaysha walked off.

"I will take you up on the offer to make out if that's what you wanna do, cutie" MC Cobra said flirtatiously as he wrapped his arms around Charmaine and started kissing her neck playfully. She started giggling as Cassie and Ice rolled their eyes.

"Okay you lovebirds, go get a cage!" Cassie exclaimed as she and Ice walked off, being a bit hypocritical with their sarcasm as they started kissing as well.

DJ Fist and Kaysha went to the main lounge to work on their mixes since it was nice and quiet. "So I was thinking we could use remix to play during warm-ups" Kaysha said as she opened her computer and played the remix she put together. DJ Fist smiled at the techno/hip hop crossover that his girlfriend put together.

"I dig it!" he said, "Good for gettin' the players to get up and move!"

"That's what I was thinkin'!" Kaysha replied, "Great that we're on the same wavelength! Alright, what remixes did you put together that we can use during timeouts?"

DJ Fist grinned nervously. "Well uh, there's something I wanna show you first before I play it".

Kaysha looked at him a bit confused. "Uh sure, babe, whatcha got?"

DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver band with a stunning square shaped diamond on top.

Kaysha gasped in awe as her heart started racing. She couldn't believe what she saw! "DJ..." she said in almost a whisper, "Is...is this...?"

Not letting her finish, DJ Fist took both her hands into his and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "I love you, Kaysha. You're the greatest girl in the world and I really wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will...will you m...marry me?" he stuttered.

Kaysha's eyes got wide with excitement. "Oh DJ...yes! Heck yes!" she squealed as she jumped into DJ's arms and kissed his lips. DJ Fist smiled huge as he kissed his sweetheart. He was so nervous about proposing but it was all worth it!

"Hah! See Charmaine, told you they would make out more than they would work!" they heard Cassie's voice say. DJ and Kaysha stopped kissing and laughed as they saw Cassie, Charmaine, Ice and Cobra standing at the door.

"We had a really good reason for it, _Cassandra_!" Kaysha replied.

Cassie smirked. "Well duh, you love him, of course that's a really good reason!"

Kaysha rolled her eyes at her youngest sister's sarcasm. "No, seriously. We have a _really good reason_" she exclaimed as she got up and showed her the ring sitting on her left hand.

Cassie and Charmaine stared at it for a moment and then started screaming in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Charmaine said excitedly as she hugged her older sister.

"Wow, you guys are getting married!" Cassie added. "That _is _a really good reason to make out with him!"

"Congrats bro!" MC Cobra said to DJ Fist as they fist pounded each other.

"Hey hey, what's going on in here?" Lydia asked as she and Valmont walked in as they were randomly passing by, "You're gonna scare a few people around here with your noise!"

Charmaine grinned. "Liddy, Kaysha and DJ are engaged!"

"Engaged?!" Lydia asked surprisingly. "Oh Kaysh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her oldest niece.

"Indeed!" Valmont added as he hugged Kaysha as well, "But good heavens you two must want to compete with us then?" he joked.

Kaysha laughed as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Perhapppps" she teased back.

"Man that game is so much fun!" Micky said to Jade as they were walking around Section 13.

"I know, it's mondo coolio!" Jade exclaimed. The two girls were walking until they stopped in front of two people.

"Hi, Micky!" Timothy McStone said to his daughter.

"Dad!" Micky replied as she hugged him and her mom Becky.

"Timmy, welcome back to the States!" Tag said as he walked up and gave him a manly hug.

"Thanks bro, though it won't be for long!" Timothy said, "Come on Micky, let's get your suitcases together and head home! We have a lot of packing to do since the Navy is transferring us to live in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?!" Micky asked, "Gosh that's so far away from San Fran!" She turned away sadly as she went to get her suitcases and backpack.

"Bye kid" Cassie said as she hugged Micky once she got her things and came back, "It was great to meet you and hang out with ya! Keep it touch, a'ight?"

"Thanks, I will" Micky replied as she started hugging her new Section 13 friends and her uncle goodbye. She then turned to Jade last and got sadder. "Bye Jade" she said as she hugged her the longest, "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Jade replied just as sadly, "You're the best friend I've ever had!"

Tag saw this and almost got teary eyed. The friendship that Micky and Jade developed reminded him of the friendship he and Lydia had.

"Alright honey, let's get going" Timothy said as he and Becky started to leave.

"Hey Tim, hold on a sec, I have an idea" he said out loud to his younger brother, "Micky really likes it here and I would hate for her to have to leave. If it's okay with you, I'd like for here to live here with me."

"Really?!" Micky exclaimed, "Oh mom and dad, can I?! Pleaseeee?!

Timothy and Becky looked surprise for a minute. "Oh! Uh well I don't know, would that make you happy, Micky dear?"

"The happiest!" Micky squealed.

Her parents couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay, you can stay here then." her mother said.

Micky and Jade cheered as they hugged each other, which made everyone who was watching smile. Jackie was especially happy that Jade finally had a good friend her own age!

"Tag, thank you for such a generous offer" Timothy said, "Micky really does seem to be happy here and Beck and I want the best for her! We'll be sure to send her things once we pack up everything back home!"

Tag grinned. "Anytime, bro! I'll be sure she finishes her online school and then get her transferred to public school before the next school year starts. And I can promise you that she'll be in good hands here. Good luck in Hong Kong" he added as he hugged his brother and sister-in-law goodbye.

"Bye Micky dear" Becky said as she hugged her daughter goodbye tightly, "Be a good girl for Uncle Tag and call me and do your homework!"

"I will Mom, I promise!" Micky replied.

Being teary eyed, Micky's parents walked away and left to fly back home to DC. They were sad to move to Hong Kong without their only child but they knew that it would be better off for her to live in San Francisco.

"Alright! It's gonna be so much fun having you live here!" Jade exclaimed.

"I know!" Micky said. She then turned to Tag and hugged him. "Thanks for the best offer ever, Uncle Tag!"

Tag smiled as he hugged her back. "Of course, dear, it's the least I can do after you helped save the world!" he said with a wink.

"You and I have a ton of things to do! Defeat Supermagical, think about how we're gonna be the best secret agents ever-" Jade said as she and Micky took Micky's suitcases and walked off, rambling about all the fun they'll have together.

Jackie laughed. "I hope you're sure about this, Tag. Having two Jades together at the same time could be dangerous!" he joked.

Tag grinned. "But that what makes things so fun around here!" he teased back.

Lydia laughed as she and Valmont hugged. "Well it looks like the beginning of another epic adventure to me!"


	16. Note to readers!

Hey guys! First I wanna say thank you to everyone who's checked out my story and has taken the time to read it. I worked really hard putting this together and wanted to keep a consistency with the atmosphere and mood of the TV series, especially with its characters (though I put my own twist on them!). Jackie Chan Adventures is my favorite cartoon ever since I was eight years old when season one came out and am excited that I get to write about it!

A special shout out to Alana Fox, who has been my biggest supporter and has helped (and continues to help) me with writing not only this fanfic but the sequel The Adventures of Micky and Jade (check it out please and thank you!). Muchas gracias!

I wanted to talk randomly a little bit about my main original characters and how they were inspired because original characters are fun, right?! Plus I'll mention the spin I put on some of JCA's own characters. Lydia McPeek I created as a best friend of Taggart McStone because I liked him in the season 2 episode "Agent Tag" and thought it would be fun for him to have a sassy and energetic counterpart friend his age who reunites with him in San Francisco. Lydia's passion for fitness and for getting to know other people are two traits that I have.

I'm a huge Valmont fan (who isn't?!) because his character and season 1/2 British accent (yay for British accents!) are awesome- he was bad to the bone but that's what made him such a good villain. I chose to reform him because for goodness sakes, he never got a break as a criminal and because he's a mastermind and is intelligent, I wanted him to join Section 13 and work with them. I also wanted him to find a woman who was a little different from him but someone that he loved and cared for greatly. I think deep down he's a good guy but in the TV show, he obviously refused to show it and chose to be evil instead. But now he's a good!

The Ice Crew...you can probably tell from my avatar that the Ice Crew boys are my favorite trio in the whole show! They're funny, modern, youthful, young, sarcastic, and just crazy teenage boys! I wanted them to reform because they seemed like normal teenage boys who liked to have fun together but just had an overdose of testosterone that made them hungry for power and money and such. The three original characters, the McPeek girls, I created for the Ice Crew because I thought it would be fun for them to have girls who were really their female counterparts. Kaysha, Charmaine, and Cassie are blends of my overall personality, which I'll mention- plus, since I like Ice, Cobra, and Fist each for unique reasons, I wanted to make sure all three found love!

Kaysha McPeek I created as DJ Fist's sweetheart. I made her have a quiet disposition like DJ Fist but gave them both the opportunities to talk because come on, I'm sure they're not _always _silent! Her love for basketball and music is just like me, and sometimes I can be quiet around people but more talkative around others.

Charmaine McPeek is the original character most similar to me, so similar you could consider her my alter ego! I made her similar to MC Cobra in that she's playful, funny, energetic, and intelligent. MC Cobra is my absolute FAVORITE JCA character, like oh my gosh I love him and his personality! (is it weird to have a crush on a cartoon character?), so naturally I wanted to kinda put myself into the fictional world as his sweetheart. Charmaine loves fitness and is majoring in it at Stanford (I'm a fitness major too!) and is one of those girls who is fun, spunky, sweet, friendly, but has blonde moments every once in a while (her and I are blondes trapped in brunette bodies).

Cassie McPeek is a lot like me when it comes to video games and being very sarcastic and mischievous, though I'm neither of those to the extent she is! I wanted to make her a lot like Strikemaster Ice with her leadership kind of role (which is rather ironic for being the youngest sister) and her sarcastic attitude. No wonder Ice ended up liking her so much! People in real life tend to bond best with the people most similar to them, and I wanted to display that philosophy in my story. All three girls are both tomboyish and girly at the same time (though Cassie is by far the most tomboyish of the three) which is how I am as well!

Micky McStone...I wanted Jade to have a female friend who was very similar to her because I always felt sorry for Jade not really having any friends her age in the show. Micky has my same sarcastic attitude but was more inspired by Jade's character rather than myself. You can read more about the dynamic duo in The Adventures of Micky and Jade.

I think I've said enough but I just wanted to give you some for-fun background info on my first fanfiction. I was really nervous about putting the story out because since I've taken a spin more unique than most JCA fanfics I've read but since I love to write, I didn't let fear stop me! So I just wanna invite you guys to not only check out my sequel story but answer three quick questions for me if you have the time (I wanna hear your opinions!):

1) Which of my original characters do you like best and why?

2) What was your favorite part of JCA Extended?

3) Who's your favorite Jackie Chan Adventures character and why? (gotta pay homage to the best cartoon ever!)

Please post a review with your answers! It's not mandatory obviously but I'd just like to know what your guys' thoughts are! You don't even have to answer all three if you don't want to! But no negativity please and thank you! Thanks for reading all this, and have a great day :)


End file.
